Nacido Bajo el Signo del Toro
by PinkyYoshi
Summary: Eren tiene una familia "disfuncional", una psicóloga fanática de la astrología, una medio-hermana protectora y una vida universitaria ordinaria... pero todo dará un vuelco al conocer a un apuesto dibujante con quien tomará clases, a lo que le seguirá una serie de eventos que harán su vida mucho mas emocionante "¿Habrá que hacerle caso al horóscopo?" Levi x Eren
1. CAPITULO 1

NACIDO BAJO EL SIGNO DEL TORO

_**Hola! Soy nueva en la página, y podría decirse que en el mundo de los fanfics, en realidad hace años que no escribo uno, pero el universo de SNK, y sobre todo la pareja de Levi y Eren me volvieron de lleno al fandom, son tan… *¬***_

_**Bueno, como aclaraciones antes de comenzar a leer les aviso que este fic no tienen nada que ver con el libro de Florencia Bonelli, de hecho, no lo leí, pero me topé con el título en un supermercado y me llegaron mil ideas a la cabeza, finalmente lo robé para la historia. Sé que Eren no es de Tauro, pero los fanfics nos dan libertad de hacer lo que queramos con los personajes, en mi caso, cambiar el signo zodiacal.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solos los uso para ponerlos en una historia que no tiene nada que ver con la original… y todo eso XD**_

_**Notas sobre el capítulo al final.**_

CAPITULO 1: Sobre mi familia y un rechazo amoroso

-Así que… ¿"segunda luna de miel"? – me preguntó la profesional con cierto toque de interés… ese toque que a veces dudo si es real o es simplemente porque le están pagando para que me escuche.

-Así dijeron…-contesté recordando.

_~Hace dos meses~_

_-¡Mikasa! ¡Eren!- Nos llamó la mujer con entusiasmo. Salí de mi habitación, en ropa interior somnoliento y de mal humor, no solo llegaba a las 3 A.M. de su "cita" sino que tenía el atrevimiento de entrar entre risas y gritos para despertarnos. Observé a Mikasa saliendo de la habitación de al lado vistiendo su pijama de verano que consistía en un camisón blanco con lunares negros, tenía su cabello negro enmarañado y una expresión casi tan molesta como la mía, solo que sin perder su eterna neutralidad, suspiramos casi en conjunto… ¿En qué clase de madre se había convertido la amorosa y responsable Carla después de que terminamos el colegio?_

_Porque así era, un par de semanas después de nuestra "graduación", mi tierna madre finalmente parecía haber encontrado nuevamente el "amor", Mikasa y yo nos alegramos mucho por ella, ya que desde "el incidente" no había vuelto a salir con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigas, y se volcó únicamente a nosotros, la casa y su trabajo. Pero de a poco esas citas fueron haciéndose más y más frecuentes y más y más largas, llegaron a pasar fines de semanas enteros sin que le veamos un pelo. ¡Realmente se había vuelto una adolescente hormonada! ¡Ni siquiera mis amigas se comportan de esa manera! (creo). En fin, me encontré caminando con resignación junto a mi hermana hasta el final del pasillo que conducía al comedor._

_-¡Chicos!- exclamó alegre la mujer de cabello castaño, del mismo tono que el mío, atado con una trenza cosida, se la veía super arreglada y jovial, con un vestido verde sin mangas con detalles bordados al estilo hindú en la zona del no tan pronunciado escote, el largo de este llegaba hasta las rodillas y llevaba en sus manos una campera de cuero sin muchos detalles color marrón oscuro, igual que sus sandalias. _

_-Ahora nosotros somos los "chicos"- Le susurré con molestia a Mikasa que soltaba un profundo bostezo, y afirmaba disimuladamente mirándome de reojo._

_-¡Tengo algo muy importante que anunciarles!- Siguió eufórica Carla, me di cuenta que mis sospechas de que estaba ebria no eran acertadas del todo, bueno, tal vez solo un poco… lo que le pasaba a esta mujer era algo más, estaba radiante, rebosante de alegría, era como una joven a la que acababa de proponerle matrimonio el amor de su vida… -¡Nos casamos!-Un momento… ¡¿qué?!_

_Lo que pasó a continuación fue aún más impactante, detrás de ella, apareció caminando del recibidor a la sala un hombre alto, de porte elegante y cabellos recogido para atrás, vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa gris oscura con un discreto estampado en un tono apenas más oscuro…_

_-¡¿Papá?!- Exclamamos casi al unísono Mikasa y yo, el sueño se me fué al instante, casi cuatro años sin ver a este personaje debido a un extenso "viaje de trabajo" y ahora se aparecían con este Martes trece. Miré a mi derecha, mi hermana tenía casi la misma expresión que yo, bueno, no tan efusiva, sin importar la situación ella siempre mantenía algo de tranquilidad en su rostro, pero realmente estaba sorprendida, lo sé –¡¿Que significa todo esto?!- pregunté entre sorprendido e indignado._

_-¡Eren, quita esa cara! Deberías estar feliz de que la vida le dé a tus padres una nueva oportunidad- Dijo Carla expresando reproche pero sin perder la expresión de felicidad._

_-Deben disculparme…-comenzó a hablar Grisha, mi padre, por primera vez en la noche –Todo este tiempo de ausencia fue para remendar mis errores y conseguir el perdón de tu madre Eren, sé que esto es extraño, pero creo que todo puede mejorar para nosotros-Explicó con una suave pero sincera sonrisa… si claro, como si enmendar cuatro años de ausencia total en la vida de sus hijos fuera tan fácil –la vida me (y Carla) me otorgaron poder devolverles lo que necesitaron siempre, y si bien sé que puede ser tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido con mis hijos, tal vez sepan concederme un tiempo nuevo…_

_Mikasa observaba sin expresión alguna, lo primero que hice fue mirarla a ella y tomar su mano para que se sienta apoyada, ella es la que se encontraba en la situación más incómoda, pero al fin y al cabo, nosotros somos casi adultos y estamos enfocados en nuestro futuro ¿que nos puede afectar lo que hagan estos dos viejos?_

_-Está bien, hagan lo que quieran…-dije bajando el tono y relajando mis expresiones._

_-¡De eso queríamos hablar también!- comenzó nuevamente mi madre –Mañana mismo me trasladaré a la capital junto con Grisha, sé que es repentino, pero las cosas se dieron así, es su trabajo, y yo también conseguí un traslado a su empresa, asique no tenemos tiempo que perder, y tengo que empacar mis cosas… Chicos los amo, pero creo que ya son adultos y pueden manejarse por su propia cuenta, como siempre, junto con su padre, estaremos apoyándolos económicamente y nada les va a faltar- ¿Adultos? ¡Momento! Retiro lo dicho… ¡¿quién carajos es esta mujer y dónde está mi verdadera madre?! Creo que mi cara estaba tan desfigurada ante la situación que esta extraña soltó una risa –Eren, ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero si soy yo, solo que finalmente me di cuenta que es hora de soltarte el cordón umbilical… solo un poco ¡voy a llamarte muy seguido, amor! –Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso en la frente. Sí, es mi madre, o por lo menos una versión muy bien hecha de ella._

-Y así, al día siguiente, solo nos dieron un número de cuenta bancaria a cada uno para retirar el dinero que nos vayan depositando y se marcharon dejándonos solos – Suspiré con fastidio finalizando el relato.

-Está bien, pero tanto Mikasa como tu tienen casi 20 años, no deberías estar tan molesto- Comentó divertida mi "analista", la doctora Hanji, mientras cruzaba sus largas piernas. Esta particular psicóloga, realmente sacó de mi mente el estereotipo que tenia de los de su clase. Los imaginaba serios e intimidantes, que solo querían sacarte información para decirte que estabas loco y nada más… pero con ella realmente me siento cómodo y relajado, incluso a veces me habla un poco de ella, para que pueda entrar más en ambiente de conversación. A pesar de estar siempre vestida de trajes, femeninos, pero trajes al fin, su personalidad fresca y divertida hace que uno entre con un buen espíritu a cada sesión "una buena estrategia para mantener y atraer más clientes".

-Lo que me molesta es que si me considera tan capaz e independiente, porque tanto ella como Mikasa se empeñan en que me haga tratar ¡no estoy loco!- Finalicé con un bufido molesto.

-Tal y como un toro…- Escuché decir suavemente a la doctora Hanji, no pude ver su expresión, pero si un brillo extraño que cruzó el vidrio de sus lentes. Casi al instante levantó la cabeza, cambiando nuevamente a su expresión alegre y relajada –¡Vamos Eren! ¿De nuevo con eso? Creo que ya lo hablamos, ellas creen que tienes que hablar un poco con un profesional para poder superar tu extraña historia familiar- soltó una leve risita, a veces creo que me está tomando el pelo constantemente…

-¡¿Me consideran un "traumado"?! ¡Por favor! ¡Como si me hubiese afectado a MÍ el desliz de mi viejo en el pasado!

-Profundicemos nuevamente sobre ese tema Eren- Me propuso la doctora con voz relajante como para disipar mi molestia.

-Doctora, ya lo hablamos… Al parecer, cuando Carla estaba embarazada de mí, mi viejo en medio de una borrachera fue seducido por una misteriosa y bella asiática.- Y estoy seguro que fue así, Mikasa es misteriosa y bella, aunque nunca en su vida se lo voy a decir, excepto que algún hijo de puta le rompa el corazón y yo no tenga otra opción que actuar como un hermano comprensivo… y después vaya a matar al causante a descargas eléctricas en los testículos… ok, estoy divagando, Mikasa no necesitaría que haga eso, ella lo puede hacer sola… –Por los relatos familiares esta mujer solo buscaba seducir a algún imbécil que plantara su semillita y ella pudiera cumplir su objetivo: tener un hijo. El imbécil fue Grisha, un ADN lo confirmó, y como el mundo es cruel, esta mujer murió cuando Mikasa tenía 8 años, quedando ella bajo la custodia de su padre. –Suspiré al recordar –Ahí fue que el "secretito" de Grisha salió a luz, mi mamá lo echó a la mierda, papeles van, papeles vienen, se divorciaron, y Mikasa comenzó a vivir con nosotros.

-Es llamativo que a pesar de todo el problema generado, Carla haya adoptado a Mikasa como su hija- La sonrisa de Hanji era sincera, bueno, a veces me creo su papel de "soy tu amiga y te escucho, no solo me interesa tu dinero".

-Carla, digo, mi madre es una buena mujer, y no suele ser rencorosa. Sobre todo sabiendo que Mikasa era una niña inocente, y no tenía nada que ver con la situación entre su marido y ella.

-Es cierto y está muy bien que ellas se hayan aceptado mutuamente, sin importar lo demás.

-A todo esto, Doctora ¡¿no les parece que son ellas y no yo las que necesitan terapia?! Mikasa no la pasó nada bien, y tuvo que adaptarse a una situación sumamente incomoda con un montón de desconocidos que de repente éramos su familia, y Carla fue engañada por su marido, lo que debe haber sido un fuerte golpe a su auto estima y…

-¡Ey!- Me interrumpió la profesional –Aquí la psicóloga soy yo, y estas dos mujeres me pagan para que el paciente seas tú, te guste o no, pequeño tauro- rodé los ojos, otra vez con lo de los signos, maldita supersticiosa. – Sigamos con otro tema, habíamos comenzado la sesión hablando de tu rechazo amoroso Eren – Me miró suspicaz, es cierto… y yo quería olvidar ese tema.

-Lo dejemos para la próxima sesión, no quiero hablar de eso- susurré apenado

-No creo que a tu madre le guste enterarse que desperdicias su dinero usando solo la mitad del tiempo de sesión- Maldita, no es necesario que me recuerdes que te estoy pagando…

-No hay mucho que contar… Annie me rechazó. Dice que hace una semana comenzó a salir con el grandote ese de tercer año, el baterista de su banda- Conté mirando hacia el costado, tampoco quiero notarme muy afectado, bueno, de hecho tampoco fue tanto.

-¿Y cómo te sientes respecto a ello? ¿Humillado? ¿Triste? ¿Con el corazón roto?- Preguntó la doctora con un tono neutral que contrastaba bastante con su pregunta, a veces si se parecía a esos psicólogos de la tele.

-Nada de eso, es decir, Annie me gusta y de verdad me hubiese gustado intentar algo con ella, es algo que hace mucho que tenía en mi mente, pero si no se dio, creo que solo queda mirar hacia adelante- Suspiré.

-¡Eso es tan característico de tu signo! Aunque si realmente te interesara Annie amorosamente hubieses sido más persistente, tal vez era una simple atracción.

-Puede ser así- afirmé pensativo -es verdad que suelo ser persistente, incuso más allá del cansancio cuando algo me interesa y gusta, pero no es algo que me haya pasado en cuestión de relaciones hasta ahora, cuando las pocas chicas con las que salí me dijeron que la cosa no daba más, no insistí demasiado, tal vez no es que realmente me interesaba seguir.

-¡Si no lo sabré! ¡Tengo más que estudiados a los de tu especie! Los toros son de mis favoritos- ¡¿Especie?! ¿Qué piensa esta loca que somos sus pacientes? Ok, seguiré ignorando ese extraño comportamiento que tiene a veces – ¿Sabes Eren? creo que lo mejor es que hagas algunas actividades nuevas, veas gente distinta además de tus amigos y compañeros de la universidad, tal vez te ayude a dispersarte e incluso a enfocar tu atención en nuevas personas- vio que abría la boca para hablar y me calló ¡¿que acaso no le pago para escucharme?! -Sé que amas tu comodidad actual y te gusta dejar tus tiempos como están ahora –Ok, es justo lo que estaba por decir –Pero tal vez sea realmente favorable para ti. Dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

La miré pensativo, no sé si tengo ganas de agregar actividades a mi cómodo horario, pero ahora que lo considero…

-Estudias diseño gráfico, ¿verdad? Creo que un taller de dibujo puede ser algo muy recreativo y complementaría muy bien con tus estudios, esta academia tiene talleres de todo tipo, con gran variedad horaria. Incluso entraron nuevos profesores a trabajar, conozco a algunos y son de nivel y renombre internacional, si les dices que eres paciente mío tal vez hasta te hagan descuento- me entregó un folleto con expresión de modelo de publicidad, provocándome un tic en el ojo: primero; no creo tener ganas de que todo el mundo sepa que voy a una psicóloga, menos que sepan quién es y segundo; ¿acaso los psicólogos tienen convenios con empresas e instituciones según las necesidades de sus pobres pacientes?! Esto de lucrar con la salud de las personas supera los niveles pensados por la gente normal.

-OK, lo pensaré- dije tomando el papel con desconfianza. La doctora Hanji miró el reloj.

-¡Bien! Creo que es todo por hoy. Espero tomes en cuenta mi consejo y tengas cosas nuevas que contarme la semana que viene- Descaradamente la "profesional" soltó un exagerado bostezo y se estiró ¡¿acaso esta aprovechadora de la inocencia humana se está burlando de mí?! ¿Intenta decirme que mi vida es aburrida? –Byee-Sacudió su mano saludando con voz cantarina. Yo me retiré haciendo solo un gesto de despedida ante su efusivo y "poco profesional" saludo.

Veinte minutos me llevó llegar a mi casa en mi bicicleta, y ya había anochecido, eran las 21hs. Al bajar de mi ecológico vehículo para abrir el portón de mi hogar, me encontré con Mikasa bajando de su no-tan-ecológico vehículo, una moto negra.

-Que tal tu sesión?- preguntó luego de sacarse su casco, su corto cabello negro, era tan lacio que se acomodaba prácticamente solo, eso era una gran ventaja, porque no es una chica que cuide mucho su estética.

-Buenas noches querida hermana- saludé sarcástico mientras la seguía para guardar nuestros medios de transporte en el garaje y abrir finalmente la puerta para entrar en la vivienda. –Bien, estuvo normal, deberías intentarlo- la miré con algo de reproche, ella me ignoró olímpicamente mientras procedía a sacarse su campera de cuero y esa bufanda roja que le regalé en el primer cumpleaños que pasó con mi familia, no sé porque le tiene tanto apego, los días están comenzando a hacerse un poco más fríos, pero no tanto… Venia de trabajar, por lo tanto aun llevaba el uniforme del café donde era bandejera de medio tiempo: un pantalón bordó y una camisa blanca con el nombre del lugar bordado "La Creciente". Realmente debe ser complicado andar por la calle cargando una bandeja con pedidos, en una sola mano, en mi opinión se requiere mucho equilibrio, en fin, para Mikasa debe ser muy simple, no solo porque hace un año trabaja de esa manera sino también porque en general todo lo que hace le sale bien… demasiado bien… maldita perfecta y superdotada hermana.

La noche pasó tranquila, simplemente cenamos, y nos fuimos a descansar sin cruzar más que un par de palabras. Al día siguiente partimos a la universidad como de costumbre, Mikasa me llevaba en su motocicleta. Estamos en la misma facultad, la de "Artes Contemporáneas y Musicales", ella estudia Cine y Artes visuales, mientras yo me encuentro en Diseño Gráfico, ambos cursando segundo año. Nos encontrábamos bajando de la moto, ya estacionada y quitando nuestros cascos cuando otra motocicleta con dos personas estacionó al lado. Los dos eran muchachos altos y también llevaban un casco cada uno, bufé con molestia al ver quién era el conductor.

-¡Ey Mikasa! Sigues consistiendo de esa manera a este idiota, deberías dejarlo venir caminando o en bicicleta para que mejore un poco su resistencia - El estúpido castaño de rostro alargado, compañero y amigo de Mikasa le hablaba de mí, como solia hacerlo cuando nos veía juntos, provocándome ganas de golpearlo, aunque eso era algo que tenía ganas de hacerle solamente por ser el.

-Estoy aquí cara de caballo- le dije entre dientes y mirándolo con rencor. Llevaba unos jeans y un buzo con cierre adelante y rayas anchas horizontales azul y negras.

-¡Hola chicos!- exclamó el segundo chico, era ese amable pecoso que siempre estaba con este idiota, ambos estudiantes de Cine y compañeros de Mikasa.

-Hola Jean, Marko- saludó educadamente mi hermana. –Nos vemos luego Eren, tu primera clase está por comenzar y estabas bastante flojo en esa materia –Mikasa tiene la manía de revisar mis apuntes, carpetas e incluso saber cómo voy en las materias… -nosotros seguiremos con nuestro proyecto de Lenguaje Audiovisual hasta la hora de entrada a nuestras clases teóricas.- Hizo un breve saludo con la mano y se retiraron al donde se encontraban las islas de edición de la facultad.

Las clases del día transcurrieron sin mucho que decir además de la incómoda situación de tener que compartirlas con Annie, lo peor es que cursábamos las mismas materias, los mismos horarios incluso de sentaba a mi altura solamente dos filas adelante. Por suerte no hubo mucho más contacto visual que un par de veces que casualmente se giró. Annie fue muy justa conmigo, a pesar de su inexpresividad y de parecer constantemente aburrida, su rechazo ante mi invitación a salir fue directo, pero sin llegar a lo hiriente, dijo que lo sentía, pero que en este momento se encontraba comenzando algo con alguien, y ese alguien era el altísimo Bertholdt Fubar, un atlético estudiante de tercer año en nuestra carrera. Sabía tocaba la batería en la banda que hace poco formaron Annie junto con algunos chicos de la facultad. Aunque todo haya sido muy tranquilo, y no es que me encontraba "dolido" con ella, la situación me resultaba un poco vergonzosa, asique antes de mi última clase decidí dirigirme a la facultad de Ciencias Jurídicas, sabía que mi amigo de la infancia, Armin, tenía un rato libre, por lo tanto decidí buscarlo.

La facultad de Armin, no se encontraba lejos de la de Artes dentro del campus, pero realmente había una marcada diferencia en el estilo, no solo de los alumnos y profesores, sino también en la decoración y arquitectura. La mayoría de los estudiantes iban de ropa de vestir, no tan formales como cuando les tocaba rendir alguna materia, pero si manteniendo una línea.

Busqué un poco con la mirada. Ahí estaba mi pequeño gran amigo Armin, un rubio de corte de cabello que parecía medido con una pelela*, es totalmente fuera de moda, pero extrañamente a él le queda bien. Se encontraba concentrado leyendo en uno de los bancos frente a su facultad, sin hacer mayor lio me dirigí a él y me senté a su lado.

-Hola Eren- saludó sin perder concentración en su estudio, conozco las manías de este sujeto como si fueran mías (aunque las mías sean muy diferentes y sobre todo mucho menos productivas), tenía que esperar que terminara el capítulo que leía para que habláramos.

-Hola Armin- saludé en tono calmado, no pasó un minuto para que el chico cierre el libro y dirija sus enormes ojos azules hacia mí.

-Otra vez salteándote la última clase de los miércoles… no creo que vaya a irte muy bien este cuatrimestre- me reprochó el maniaco de los estudios.

-No todos podemos ser unos fanáticos del estudio como tú, además… me encontraba en una situación extraña…-tomé aire-Ayer invité a salir a Annie, y me rechazó…

-Ya veo… -Su expresión no mostró mayores cambios, a lo que pestañé un par de veces, descolocado ante su actitud

-¡¿No se supone que debería estar más preocupado por la vida amorosa de tu mejor amigo?!

-No te veo muy afectado, simplemente la resignación acostumbrada ante tus fracasos amorosos- contestó entre risitas ¿"Fracasos amorosos"? ¡Ni que fueran muchos! Solo unos tres… cuatro… ok, con este cinco.

-De todas formas deberías mostrar más interés ¡se supone que soy una de las personas más importantes de tu vida!

-Como digas Eren- El idiota aun sonreía, ¿alguien me pintó un payaso en la cara? ¡Acaban de romperme el corazón! Bueno… no tanto pero… -¿Esperas a Mikasa?- me preguntó

-Así es, tal vez le pida que me lleve a inscribirme a un taller de dibujo- acabo de tomar esa decisión, nada se pierde con intentar.

-¡Me perece una idea GENIAL Eren!- Ahora si mostraba entusiasmo por algo referente a mi persona…-¡Seria un gran complemente para tu carrera!- Ah… siempre el señor estudio interfiriendo en mi relación con mi mejor amigo, ok, ya es costumbre.

-¡Eren!- es escuchó una voz femenina llamándome, era Mikasa – ¡Armin! Me alegra verte- sonrió, ciertamente estos dos también son muy amigos, de hecho nos llamaban el trio maravilla en nuestros años escolares, no porque seamos realmente buenos en algo… está bien… yo no soy realmente bueno en algo… lo dejemos así por ahora –Te salteaste otra vez la última clase, ¿verdad? Vamos a hablar seriamente de eso antes que me vaya a trabajar- Me reprochó, si… Mikasa será muy genial pero lleva una vieja interna que es más fuerte que ella.

-De eso quería hablarte, podrías acercarme a la escuela de artes plásticas?

-¿La academia Ilse Langnar*? ¿Para qué? –preguntó ella mirándome con desconfianza.

-Decidí comenzar un taller de dibujo, me vendría bien una distención- contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

-Me parece una buena iniciativa, después de todo siempre fuiste buen dibujante- léase "tus dibujos siempre quedaban bien después que yo los corregía" –vamos.

Nos dirigimos donde estaba estacionada la moto de Mikasa, Jean y Marko nos esperaban ahí, junto a la moto del idiota cara de caballo, está bien, somos amigos desde el secundario, pero extrañamente nuestra relación de basó en insultos, golpes y maltratos, nuestras personalidades tal vez chocan mucho, sumando que el enfermo nunca le quita los ojos de encima a mi hermana… maldito acosador…

-¡Finalmente llegan! Mikasa, dejamos a Marko y al nenito de mamá y vamos a "lo nuestro"- solamente solté aire y miré Jean con mi mayor cara de desprecio, quiero ir a inscribirme con mi mejor energía, no la voy a gastar en el caballo y sus estúpidos insultos, y menos en interesarme que tiene con mi hermana… ESPEREN dijo ¿"lo suyo"?

-Jean y yo tenemos que terminar de hacer unos "inserts"* para el proyecto- Explicó Mikasa subiendo a su moto, la seguí de manera pausada –Marko tiene un compromiso y no puede acompañarnos, tenemos que ir ahora, sino se me hará tarde para el trabajo. –diciendo esto puso en marcha la moto, siendo seguidos por los otros dos individuos.

Diez minutos de andar a una velocidad prudente llegamos al primer destino, y era donde yo me bajaba, me quité el casco y Mikasa lo enganchó en su brazo. No soy amante de las motos, pero realmente es una comodidad que mi hermana tenga una y que, aunque a veces sea insoportable, sea tan atenta conmigo.

-¡Tengan cuidado con la policía! ¡Seguramente con la pinta que llevan los tres los detienen sospechosos de ser pandilleros!- bromeé al bajar, Jean levantó el dedo medio de su mano izquierda mientras sonreía y Marko lanzaba una carcajada. Mikasa solo volvió a arrancar la moto y fue seguida por el otro idiota. Paz y tranquilidad por un par de horas.

Ingresé al edificio, tenía una estructura clásica y era bastante grande, la vez le faltaba un par de reparaciones a la fachada, pero le daba un estilo más "bohemio" al lugar. Estaba lleno de murales e intervenciones, más incluso que en mi facultad. Adentro se encontraban grupos de estudiantes con estilos de vestir que variaban entre lo de "moda", lo "hippie" y hasta lo más "excéntrico". Le pregunté a una muchacha de cabello desmechado y con mechas rosas y azules donde podía inscribirme para los talleres y me señaló una pequeña oficina. Agradecí y me dirigí a ella. Dentro de la oficina me encontré con una mujer de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros y ojos color miel. Me vio entrar y sonrió amablemente.

-Buenas tardes joven ¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó sonriendo. Le sonreí amablemente yo también.

-Quería inscribirme en el taller de dibujo.

-¡Claro! No habría problema, las inscripciones están abiertas los primeros días de cada mes, asique entraría cómodamente en este grupo, tenemos clases durante las tarde y las mañanas, y son una vez por semana- me mostró los horarios, debía elegir a la tarde, ya que durante la mañana cursaba en la facultad.

-¿Hay cupos para los jueves por la tarde?- pregunté levantando la mirada del papel con los horarios disponibles, la mujer sonriente asintió –entonces me gustaría inscribirme- dije con un poco de entusiasmo, a medida que pasaba los minutos en esa escuela, un presentimiento de que algo interesante podía pasar me invadía, no hay explicación para eso, simplemente así lo sentía.

-¡Tenemos un nuevo estudiante entonces! Bienvenido-Sonrió para luego tomar mis datos, y cobrarme una simbólica inscripción. Por lo general las escuelas públicas de ese tipo no pedían más que el pago de una suma bastante baja para el seguro y el mantenimiento del lugar, al fin y al cabo, eran subvencionados –Ahora me presento, soy Petra- se levantó de su asiento, realmente era pequeña de estatura, y estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco, largo, y lleno de bordados en el mismo color, mientras un cinto marrón adornaba la zona de la cintura baja. También llevaba un collar con una piedra verde, no soy un especialista en moda, pero me gusta su estilo. –Si quieres y ya que estas aquí puedes darle un recorrido a la escuela.

-¡Muchas gracias Petra!- La mujer me inspiraba confianza, además de ser súper amable –¡Nos vemos!- La saludé y salí enérgico a darle una vuelta a las sencillas pero atractivas instalaciones. Pude ver que había estudiantes en las aulas, algunos en clases como cerámica, modelado, incluso confección de indumentaria, otros se encontraban solos o en grupos pequeños, seguramente practicando. En esta escuela no solo hay talleres, sino también carreras, que lógicamente requiere mucho más esfuerzo y horas de estudio en la institución, casi como una carrera universitaria.

Una sensación de calidez recorrió mi pecho, creo que el ambiente del lugar me entusiasmaba, siempre me gustó muchísimo todo lo referente al arte, pero nunca consideré la posibilidad de estudiar algo así en particular. Es cierto que mi carrera es muy creativa, pero considerando que es muy poco lo que se hace de manera "artesanal" debido a los avances en materia digital, por lo menos en lo que al diseño compete, perdí mucha práctica en esa faceta mía. Incluso en lo que a la música respecta, apenas si toco en la soledad de mi habitación, y evitando hasta que Mikasa me escuche, solo para no olvidar aquello que mi madre me enseñó con tanta dedicación, pero nada de lo que pudiera sentirme orgulloso de mostrar, excepto tal vez, cuando me acompañaba la voz de una amiga de la facultad.

Recorrí un largo pasillo, donde había salas más pequeñas, algunas con atriles y otras solo con cuadros. Perecían pequeños depósitos de trabajos, con solo una puerta y una ventana al pasillo por el que caminaba, cuya única función seguramente sería la entrada de aire. Esa ventana me permitía ver lo que había dentro. Estaba a punto de volver, cuando vi por la ventana del último cuartito una sombra moverse. Curioso me acerqué. Dentro de la habitación solo había unos cuantos bocetos y un atril, donde un hombre de espaldas a mi dibujaba una mujer con alas, un ángel desnudo en blanco y negro, con un increíble trabajo de sombras. Me admiré de la grandiosa habilidad con el lápiz, que le estaba dando un acabado hermoso al trabajo. Ví bocetado también lo que sería el título del dibujo "Die Flügel der Freiheit" que traduciéndolo del alemán seria "Las Alas de la Libertad" el tener familia alemana, y el que en una época mi madre me obligue a estudiar el idioma a veces sirve de algo. Parece que en algún momento de los que estuve concentrado observando dibujar a este llamativo personaje, el dibujante captó mi presencia, porque giró un poco y pude apreciar su perfil: su rostro era blanco, contrastando con su cabello negro cortado al estilo militar. Sus ojos eran pequeños y serios, de un tono… ¿gris? y sus labios sumamente finos al igual que su nariz, me golpeé mentalmente por encontrarme observando con tanta fascinación al desconocido, pero fue demasiado tarde, el hombre se levantó de su lugar mirándome molesto ¡vaya que estaba molesto! Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con una expresión que hizo estremecerme, pero también sentí un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago… no podida dejar de mirarlo, seguramente se debía no solo a que era muy atractivo, sino también muy pequeño… ¿Un momento? ¡¿Que hago pensando que es atractivo?! Seguro se debe a la gran admiración por sus habilidades, tiene que ser eso, una MUY HETEROSEXUAL ADIMIRACION de un hombre hacia las habilidades de otro, nada raro.

-¡¿Que mierda estas espiando, mocoso?!- preguntó el artista, con un tono enfadado, su voz grabe y monótona se clavó en mis oídos, sumando otro atractivo a mi nuevo "objeto de… admiración".

~~CONTINUARÁ~~

_**Bien! Finalmente publico el primer capítulo de mi primer fic en años… Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora vamos con algunas aclaraciones:**_

_***Siempre me pareció que Armin tenia look de "corte pelela" como solían decir cuando iba a la primaria, refiriéndose a que habían usado de molde una especie de palangana que se usa para que los bebes hagan sus primeras… necesidades.**_

_***El nombre que le puse a la academia es el del personaje que aparece en el OVA de Shingeki, el cual no voy a spoilear, pero podría ser que se la considere una "Martir" y siempre usan nombres de personajes así para las instituciones (y las calles, y las plazas… etc).**_

_***Insert es el termino para referirse a las tomas cortas que se usan generalmente para separar escenas en la edición de algún trabajo audiovisual.**_

_**Espero que no queden dudas dando vueltas, respecto a la actualización, seguramente venga la semana que viene, asique espero que sigan leyendo y me dejen algún comentario, ya que no estoy muy segura de como esté haciendo esto :S**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer! :DDD**_


	2. CAPITULO 2

_**Hola de nuevo! Mi idea es actualizar los viernes pero tengo este capítulo listo hace tiempo, y mañana me voy a hacer "crossplay" a un evento de temática Yaoi (y estoy muy nerviosa, de verdad solo hice crossplay dos veces y es olvidable).**_

_**Hablando de eso! Les cuento que soy también cosplayer y tengo una página en Facebook donde publico mis trabajos y tengo también dos proyectitos de SNK con una amiga, espero puedan pasar y si quieren dar "Like": **_

_**facebook: miky . cosplay (es una pagina)**_

CAPITULO 2: Sobre como aprendí que a veces no es tan peligroso hablar con desconocidos.

-D… ¡de verdad lo lamento mucho señor!- me disculpé efusivamente, totalmente nervioso. Esa mirada realmente daba miedo –Solo estaba viendo su trabajo… ¡es usted de verdad increíble!- a pesar de los nervios no pude evitar sonreír con entusiasmo.

-Solo eres un mocoso sin modales…- me dijo el hombre desde el lado de adentro de la habitación y se dio vuelta para continuar su dibujo. No pude evitar entrar súbitamente por la puerta, deteniendo su intención de volver a tomar lugar en el asiento.

-¡Disculpe! De verdad me encantaría ver más de sus trabajos ¿tiene algunos por aquí?- pregunté sin poder controlar mis impulsos de curiosidad. El hombre bajito me miró incrédulo y cambió su expresión a molestia –¡POR FAVOR!-

-Para colmo, confianzudo…-me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no me importaba, un poco más, solo quería saber un poco más de él, ver más de sus dibujos. Lo miré suplicante, lo que Mikasa llamaba "cara de borrego antes de ser degollado", logrando que suelte un suspiro de resignación, lo sabía, esa "mirada mágica" tiene increíbles resultados –si con eso vas a quedarte quieto y dejarme seguir con mi trabajo, échale un vistazo a esa carpeta de ahí, es mía.-

-¡QUE BIEN!- solté gritando con emoción, el pequeño tipo se llevó una mano a su oído con molestia. Yo tomé la carpeta A3 negra, la abrí y comencé mi recorrido, realmente los trabajos eran hermosos y perfectos, algunos tenían técnicas como carboncillos, tinta china o acuarela mientras otros simplemente lápiz y hasta birome –¿Levi?- pregunté reparando en una firma –¿Es así su nombre? ¿O un pseudónimo? ¿Cómo puedo llamarlo?- el dibujante dejó de mirar su trabajo y frunció el ceño al verme, realmente esos ojos son muy pequeños, pero tienen algo que me gusta mucho… mierda Eren, deja de andar pensando mariconadas.

-Solo Levi…- soltó al relajar su mirada y volverla al dibujo en el que trabajaba.

-Sabes Levi, eres genial…- lo miré cerrando la carpeta, ya sabía su nombre (o lo que sea) y me sentía en confianza con el extraño –me encantaría llegar a ser la mitad de bueno que tú… mis clases comienzan mañana, de chico solía dibujar pero hace tiempo que no lo hago ¡gracias a encontrarte hoy, tengo muchísimas más ganas y estoy mucho más inspirado para dar mi mejor esfuerzo!-

-¿Mañana, eh? ¿Por la tarde?- asentí sonriendo, un extraño brillo, casi imperceptible, surcó sus ojos- Seré tu profesor entonces…-

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamé sorprendido – No puedo creerlo…- me sonrojé hasta las orejas, se supone que debería ser más respetuoso – ¡DISCULPE MI ATREVIMIENTO, PROFESOR!

-¿Ahora te preocupa eso? – Me miró con una media sonrisa, que le sentaba realmente bien, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para quedarme mirándolo un poco más –Descuida, no me interesan las formalidades.-

-De todas formas me siento avergonzado, y de verdad prometo tratarlo con respe…-

-¡Te dije que no es necesario! ¡¿Puedes dejar de actuar como idiota un momento?!- me interrumpió, quedé mudo ante su forma de tratarme, y me sonrojé nuevamente.

-¡Si señor profesor!- exclamé de forma casi militar, la expresión de Levi se transformó en un una realmente molesta… me estremecí, creo que estoy en problemas.

-¡YA CALLATE!- gritó levantándose, instintivamente me cubrí con los brazos –Deja esas estupideces para mañana… ya tengo que irme, y te diría que hagas lo mismo, a menos que quieras quedarte a vivir aquí.-

-No ¡no!- Sacudí mis manos efusivamente –¡Salgamos juntos profesor!-me miró, y me sonrojé mucho más al encontrar el doble sentido a mis palabras –¡DE LA ESCUELA, DIGO!-

-Nunca entendí otra cosa, idiota- digo el tranquilamente pegándome no-muy-fuerte con su carpeta en la cabeza. Ambos caminamos en silencio hacia la salida. –Oye…- se frenó dirigiéndose a mí, lo miré -no te pregunté tu nombre- soltó. Un remolino de emociones muy agradables se formó en mi pecho, no es raro sentirse así cuando tu "recién descubierto nuevo-ídolo" muestra interés en tu persona, ¿no?

-Eh… ¡Eren!- contesté sonriendo emocionado –¡Eren Jaeger señor!- Rodó los ojos, creo que no le gustó mi saludo casi militar… no tengo idea porque hice eso, no debería repetirlo. Sin embargo su expresión se ablandó a los segundos

–Un gusto Eren, nos vemos mañana.- sonrió de lado e hizo una señal de saludo con la mano.

-¡El gusto es mío!- grité al verlo alejarse, creo que me quedé un poco embobado pensando en esa media sonrisa que hace – ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!- si bien lo dije fuerte, esto fue más que nada para mi ¡definitivamente voy a dar todo mi esfuerzo para agradarle al profesor! Digo… que mi trabajo le agrade.

Pasaron las semanas, el frio se sentía con más intensidad y yo ya había tomado tres clases con el profesor Levi, no falté ni a una. De verdad me esforzaba en sus clases, incluso practicaba en casa y a pesar de sus constantes regaños a insultos, llegué a notar que es cálido y paciente a la hora de enseñar, se nota que ama lo que hace. Mi admiración hacia el pequeño hombre crecía, pero también sentía la distancia, él era un profesional, una persona bastante mayor que yo (aunque no lo noté al principio, más tarde confirmé mediante Petra que tiene 32), y en nuestro primer encuentro fui bastante efusivo y maleducado. Realmente quería remediarlo y tratar de ser un gran alumno, pero es lógico que me falta muchísimo, y a pesar de practicar y concentrarme lo máximo posible, mis dibujos eran muy mediocres, sobre todo cuando se trata de figura humana, algo que desde la primera vez que lo vi Levi demostró manejar a la perfección… de hecho, cualquier cosa que hacia destilaba perfección… respecto al arte, digo…

-¡Él es tan genial!- suspiré recordando a Levi estirado en el cómodo diván de aquel discreto consultorio.

-Entonces yo tenía razón en recomendarte unas clases de dibujo, te veo muy entusiasmado- dijo la profesional con orgullo, yo asentí dos veces sonriendo- no paras de hablar de tu profesor- repetí la acción anterior ampliando u poco más mi sonrisa – ¿te gusta?- preguntó finamente y asentí por tercera vez… ¡MOMENTO!

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NO!- exclamé levantándome –o sea ¿"gustar" que sentido dice usted? porque realmente admiro su trabajo y me encantaría alcanzarlo, aunque sea ser un poquito tan genial como el… pero eso no tiene nada de gay- afirmé con seguridad. La mujer soltó una risita.

-Y lo gay no tiene nada de malo tampoco…-

-Está bien, pero no es mi caso- me justifiqué, esta conversación con mi terapeuta me estaba avergonzando un poco…

-Como digas…- la doctora Hanji sonrió de manera extraña y anotó algo en su cuaderno. Esa sonrisa es muy sospechosa.

-¿Acaso usted sabe algo de mí que yo no sé?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido, por estas cosas odio a los psicólogos.

-No puedo decirte nada de lo que tu tengas que darte cuenta solo, estaría haciendo un pésimo trabajo, Eren…- comentó mirando hacia el costado con inocencia fingida mientras enroscaba en su lapicera uno de los mechones de cabello castaño rojizo que rodeaban su rostro.

Era jueves nuevamente, salía de una de mis clases acompañado por Sasha y Connie, mis compañeros. Sasha llevaba su castaño cabello recogido en una cola alta, y vestía un jean y una remera mangas largas blanca, con un par de letras y dibujos en azul, y un pañuelo tipo "palestino" en el cuello del mismo color; Connie mantenía su eternamente rapada cabeza cubierta por una gorra, la falta de cabello congela las ideas… al igual que yo llevaba un pantalón de jean y una remera negra, solo que la de él tenía la más que vista lengua de "The Rolling Stones" estampada, mientras que la mía tenía un esténcil blanco de la figura de Marlon Brando en "El Padrino". Conversábamos trivialidades mientras caminábamos con intención de dirigirnos hacia el bufet del campus.

Por otra parte me encontraba ansioso porque las malditas horas en la universidad acaben y pueda ir a mis clases de dibujo, estaba "casi" orgulloso de mis avances en lo que respecta al cuerpo humano, había practicado mucho en casa… tan entusiasmado me encontraba que también me sentí inspirado anoche y limpiando el polvo de mi abandonado teclado eléctrico, pude sacar dos canciones de "The Police" con facilidad… ¡siento que el arte y la creatividad fluyen por mis venas! Auch…

-¡¿Podrías dejar de estar en tu nube de pedos y mirar por dónde caminas?!- genial, choqué con el idiota de Jean, quien estaba siendo seguido por Mikasa y Marco, al parecer salían de alguna clase ya que varios de sus compañeros también se encontraban a su alrededor. Estaba por contestarle cuando Sasha, seguramente a sabiendas que se venía una discusión sin sentido alguno entre el cara de caballo y yo nos interrumpió.

-¡Mikasa, Jean y Marco! ¿Cómo están? Muero de hambre, podríamos ir juntos a la cafetería a comer algo y de paso planificar el fin de semana- sugirió con una sonrisa, yo simplemente la miré y rodé lo ojos… de hecho eso íbamos a hacer, buscar algo para alimentarla, sino se pone realmente insoportable. En eso dirigí mi mirada al pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada a la facultad, Armin entraba saludando, con su acostumbrado jean negro y camisa.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue realmente extraño, todas las luces de la facultad se apagaron, sentí que alguien se puso a mi lado, en una posición protectora, Mikasa sin duda, se escucharon portazos como si cerraran las puertas de salida y una única luz se prendió mostrando a un grupo de chicos. Los reconocí, eran Ymir, una chica delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro, pecosa y altísima (para ser una chica) de la carrera de Música quien llevaba un megáfono en la mano y vestía unos jeans rotos y una camisa de paño a cuadros desprendida, mostrando una musculosa negra que llevaba debajo. A sus costados había dos tipos también gigantes: Reiner, un rubio de tercer año de Diseño Gráfico, un tipo realmente sociable que parecía siempre llevarse bien con todo el mundo, aunque a veces los incomode con su tamaño y cuerpo totalmente musculoso quien llevaba puesta una camiseta que se ajustaba a sus pectorales… realmente era de esos que les gusta "mostrar lo que tienen", me cae bien, pero seguro la tiene chica… Al otro lado se encontraba su mejor amigo, el novio de Annie, Betholdt, aún más alto que Reiner, de cabello negro y cara de buen tipo, este vestía una camisa mangas largas, también a cuadros como Ymir, solo que cerrada. Por último, casi a un metro alejada del grupo y apenas iluminada por la luz, estaba Annie, con su cabello rubio atado como de costumbre y sus ojos celestes expresando aburrimiento, como para no perder la costumbre, vestida con una falda de jean, medias negras opacas que tapaban en totalidad sus piernas y un buzo blanco con capucha.

-¡COMPAÑEROS!- habló Ymir con el megáfono que hizo un molesto chillido de interferencia aturdiendo a todo los presentes –Ahora que tengo su atención, vengo a decirles que este sábado por la noche se viene un gran acontecimiento ¡el debut de nuestra banda: "The Titans"!- silencio, de repente un par de risas y murmullos divertidos – ¡Los espero a todos ahí para nuestra presentación!- silencio nuevamente, creo que hasta escuché a un par de grillos cantar. Ymir sin dejar de lado su entusiasmo a pesar de la falta de interés del "publico", sonrió pícaramente y soltó un fajo de folletos que tiró a todos diciendo –y quienes estén aquí presentes y tengan estos cupones ¡PAGARAN DOS CERVEZAS AL PRECIO DE UNA!- Un solo grito de euforia y aplausos inundaron el lugar, nada como las ofertas de cervezas para ser el ídolo de los universitarios, algunos hasta cantaban "THE TITANS, THE TITANS" a pesar de que nadie los escuchó tocar aun. Las luces se prendieron y los chicos de la banda, junto con la pequeña Crista, una chica de mi edad, rubia de ojos azules grandes y mirada amable, bajita y realmente linda, siguieron repartiendo cupones.

-Jeager…- alguien a mi lado me habló, era Annie, incomodidad ON.

-Eh… hola Annie, felicidades… por el debut…-comenté, ella sin decir nada más me extendió un pequeño montoncito de cupones, y dándose vuelta se dispuso a alejarse.

-Gracias…- saludó con su mano y se fue, tal vez también está incomoda… bah, ella siempre es así.

-¡Genial! Podremos tomar muchas cervezas ¡Y A MITAD DE PRECIO!- dijo Jean efusivo –iremos ¿verdad?- les pregunto a Mikasa y a Marco, HOLA IDIOTA, yo también existo –quita ese ceño fruncido- me dijo- también puedes venir con nosotros- el cara de caballo pasó su brazo por mis hombros, me solté al instante.

-No me interesa…- miré a mis compañeros que se encontraban cerca, seguramente esperándome aún para comer -Sasha, Connie, irán ¿verdad?

-Suena muy divertido, hace mucho no escucho una banda en vivo- dijo Connie –además hay que apoyar a nuestros amigos.

-¡ASÍ ES!- nos habló una voz femenina pero grave – ¡tienen que apoyar los sueños de sus amigos!- era Ymir que se dirigía a nosotros, con una sonriente Crista a su lado. La rubia realmente se veía tierna, llevaba una calza negra y un chaleco con cangurito y capucha rosa con negro, largo, casi hasta sus rodillas –más les vale que estén ahí, sobre todo tu, Eren- dijo en tono divertido, pero amenazante.

-No me lo perdería por nada.- sonreí a la chica y chocamos las manos.

Ymir y yo éramos "amigos" por así decirlo, fue la primera persona que conocí de la facultad, aunque ella ya estaba cursando el primer año de música y yo era un ingresante de otra carrera, hubo "química" casi en seguida, solemos intercambiar discos, e incluso en algunas horas libres nos colamos en la sala de música para que yo toque el piano mientras ella entona una que otra canción… es una mujer muy divertida. Recuerdo que me contó en nuestras reuniones sus lentos, pero efectivos avances con su linda y pequeña ahora-novia Crista, siempre me dijo que se sentía más cómoda conmigo que con nadie al hablar de su sexualidad, y a veces, para molestarme, dice que tal vez se deba a que yo también soy gay, solo que aún no me di cuenta… no, "por ahora" no soy gay...

¿COMO QUE "POR AHORA"? Estúpidos pensamientos. Últimamente hay muchas mujeres que me hacen dudar de mi sexualidad… algo anda muy raro en mi vida.

-Ohh hablando de gays, creo que Armin tiene un "musculoso problema"- Comentó Ymir señalando a Armin completamente rojo y nervioso mientras Reiner le hablaba en una actitud muy "cercana" hasta diría "acosadora"… ¡ESPEREN! ¡¿Esta tipa me lee la mente o dije algo en voz alta?! Bueno, mejor ni lo menciono.

Después de clases, y como ya era costumbre de los Jueves, Mikasa me llevó en su moto al taller de dibujo, esta vez diciendo que la esperara, e iría por mí, la cafetería estaba cerrada por "fumigación" y hacia frio para que vuelva solo… es irónico, siento menos frio viajando en bus que en moto, pero no tengo ganas de discutir con ella, y mucho menos desmotivar su buena predisposición.

Entré 3 minutos antes de la clase y como siempre el profesor Levi ya se encontraba acomodando sus cosas… algunos de mis compañeros demostraron llegar un poco más temprano, pero la clase, como de costumbre, comenzó justo en horario. Esta vez seguimos con el cuerpo humano, pero profundizamos una de las partes más complejas: las extremidades. Si ya me sentía bastante incapaz de dibujar una persona, estas pequeñas partes me la complicaron aún mas, nunca pensé que la composición de las manos y los pies fuese tan difícil, siempre las hice con un par de trazos alargados, y…

-La idea está, y se entiende la forma, un poco, pero sigue siendo desastroso Jaeger- me dijo el profesor al asomarse a ver mi dibujo, demoré un poco en reaccionar a sus palabras, ya que siempre que se acerca quedo encantado con ese dulce pero masculino aroma que desprende… ya ni me reprocho mis no-tan-heterosexuales pensamientos, porque siempre me pasa lo mismo con este tipo, creo que lo admiro demasiado, aunque sea un insensible y rompa mis ilusiones artísticas constantemente…

Por más que lo intente seguía siendo terrible en mi desempeño, mis malditos compañeros lógicamente tenían más práctica, la mayoría era estudiante de alguna carrera artística, mientras yo soy un simple universitario que solo dibuja por hobbie.

La clase terminó, y todos fueron alejándose, yo guardé alguna cosas, pero no todo, ya que tenía que esperar que Mikasa llamara diciendo "estoy afuera"… así es, tampoco me iba a dejar esperando a la intemperie. Seguí con mis garabatos. Una vez que se retiraron todos, y el profesor terminó de guardar sus cosas, sentí que se acercó a donde aún estaba concentrado en mis intentos de dibujo.

-Veo que no lo dejas aunque apestes- Estúpido sin-corazón, pensé sin dejar de dibujar –creo que necesitas ayuda- desde su posición, justo detrás de mí, Levi se inclinó, casi apoyando su pecho en mi espalda. Quedé inmóvil, cosa que aprovechó para tomar el lápiz de entre mis dedos. Creo que la temperatura subió de repente, sentí todo el cuerpo adormecido, pero supongo que el profesor no se dio cuenta ya que siguió tranquilamente, y trazó un circulo junto a mis garabatos –Mira, así se empieza- en uno de los bordes del circulo trazó otro más pequeño, igual a como mostró en clases. Intenté ponerle toda mi atención ¡juro que lo intenté! Pero terminé perdiéndome en la agradable sensación de tener ese tibio cuerpo tan cerca del mío… mierda, esto me gusta DEMASIADO. Cuando quise caer en cuenta, ya había dibujado una perfecta mano señalando hacia mi lado… ¡para él es tan fácil! -¿Entendiste?-

-Ehh… si… creo…- dije nervioso y seguramente rojo como una cereza.

-¿Puedo ver tu cuaderno?- preguntó saliendo de esa incómoda posición y sentándose en la silla a mi lado.

-¡NO! Soy muy malo…- dije protegiendo el objeto con mi mano, frenando su intención de tomarlo.

-Eren…- mierda, me encanta cuando dice mi nombre… ¡FUERA PENSAMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS Y GAYS! ¡FUERA DE ESTA MENTE HETEROSEXUAL! (aunque la verdad estoy comenzando a plantearme eso) –Casi me volviste loco pidiéndome que te muestre mis trabajos cuando nos conocimos- me reprochó con enojo, y haciendo uso de una fuerza que nunca pensé que ese pequeño hombre pudiera tener me quitó mi cuaderno con facilidad (aunque también influyó que estaba distraído). Lo hojeó concentrado. –Está bien, pero realmente te falta mucha técnica… y ahondar un poco más en lo que es proporciones, puede ser tu estilo, pero todos los humanos dibujados por ti tienen los brazos y piernas muy cortos, queda ridículo…-

-De verdad hago lo mejor que puedo…- dije cabizbajo.

-Podrías hacerlo mejor… -bajé aún más mi cabeza y escuché que suspiró –como sea, no puedo dejar que atrases a la clase así que te ofrezco una clase particular a la semana…- levante mi mirada emocionándome un poco.

-¡¿De verdad?!- golpeó mi cabeza con mi cuaderno, sin darme tiempo a cubrirme.

-Claro… no bromeo, idiota…- Se acomodó el flequillo y habló nuevamente –pero no puede ser en la institución, así que será los días sábados a la mañana, en mi casa. Es mi día libre, supongo que puedo otorgarle algo de ese tiempo a un mocoso idiota como tú…-

-¡USTED ES GENIAL!- exclamé levantándome, tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero mi celular sonó –disculpe…- atendí avergonzado, después de una seña que hizo para que responda la llamada. Era Mikasa que solo dijo "estoy afuera" y cortó. Levi mientras tanto había anotado algo en mi cuaderno.

-Dirígete a esa dirección, te espero a las 10, más te vale ser puntual.- sentenció, tomando su bolso para retirarse.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡De verdad! Ahí estaré sin falta- sonreí efusivo.

-Ya, deja los agradecimientos para cuando mejores tu técnica…- se estaba retirando y me atreví a preguntar

-¿Por qué hace esto por mí?- él se dio vuelta, mostrando una media sonrisa.

-No lo sé… tal vez porque hoy mi color de la suerte es el verde…- al terminar de decir esto algo divertido se retiró… ¿verde? Acaso habla de… ¿mis ojos?

Me sonrojé ante ese pensamiento.

~~CONTINUARÁ~~

_**Si… Eren en mi historia es medio abrebocas…**_

_**Y la parejita protagonista comienza a acercarse! Lo que sí, ténganme paciencia, mi idea es justamente no apurar las cosas y que fluyan al ritmo que tenga que ser, disculpen por eso, pero hay mucho que contar en mi cabeza XDD**_

_**Espero sigan la historia, y me dejen sus comentarios, hoy me puse a contestarlos así que uso este medio para agradecerle a Ayumi, y espero que te guste la actualización n_n también le agradezco a mi querida amiga yaoista Megan (MxM's Holic aquí XD) que leyó anoche este capítulo y me ayudó con un par de pifiadas, sobre todo en los nombres (cosa que no había revisado previamente :P)**_

_**Saludos! Nos leemos después!**_


	3. CAPITULO 3

_**Buenas! Como me queda cómodo voy a tratar de actualizar todos los Jueves, espero que éste capítulo les guste, es un poco el paso a varios acontecimientos que vendrán en la vida de nuestro protagonista. Como siempre agradezco a Megan (MxM´s Holic, tiene un fic Levi x Eren que es genial) porque es la primera que lee el capítulo para darme el OK antes de subirlo. Más abajo las aclaraciones y respuestitas :D**_

_**Ah! Por cierto, siempre leo que algunas autoras ponen como advertencia por ejemplo: "Lenguaje fuerte por parte de Rivaille/Levi" yo debería decir: Leguaje fuerte por parte del 80% de los personajes? XD Espero eso no les moleste**_

**CAPITULO 3: Sobre cuando intento lograrlo con una pequeña ayuda de mis amigos.**

Sábado por la mañana finalmente… no suelo levantarme temprano los fines de semana, pero eso a partir de hoy (y hasta que el profesor Levi así lo decida) va a cambiar. Finalmente llegué a la dirección pautada: un edificio de departamentos bastante grande y moderno, en una zona céntrica… de verdad la ubicación es muy cómoda, pude llegar sin mayores inconvenientes en mi bicicleta.

La ansiedad se convirtió en nervios ¿realmente está bien hacer esto? Es decir… mi admirado profesor de dibujo me ofreció… no, prácticamente me exigió concurrir a clases "particulares" en su casa, pero sigo encontrándolo un poco incómodo. Miré el reloj que llevo siempre en mi muñeca, 9:56, si no me apresuro y dejo de meditarlo voy a ponerlo de mal humor, y eso no es algo muy difícil. Llené mis pulmones de aire y en un gesto de valentía toqué el portero, piso 4 - departamento 22, y esperé. Escuché a los poco segundos que alguien levantaba el tubo… -¿Si?- preguntó esa voz masculina que me es tan agradable.

-Ehm… soy yo profesor, Eren… -Respondí entrecortado –disculpe, vine en bicicleta y quería saber…

-El encargado te ayudará con eso, entra- la puerta hizo un sonido que indicaba lo que debía hacer. La empujé y me encontré con una recepción muy pulcra y sencilla, y un hombre mayor que interrumpió su lectura del periódico para mirarme y sonreír.

-Buen día joven- saludó amablemente…

-¡Buen día! Tengo una bicicleta, ¿dónde podría…?

-Déjeme que yo me encargo, adelante- dijo. Vestía un mameluco azul, seguramente el uniforme de su trabajo, cosa que no es tan común en los encargados de edificios, seguramente tienen un buen consorcio. Entregué mi "vehículo" al hombre y le agradecí. Finalmente me dirigí al ascensor para subir al departamento acordado. Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse a medida que el artefacto subía piso a piso… tranquilo Eren… que no se te note tanto la ansiedad…

Toqué la puerta del departamento número 22 y finalmente fui recibido por Levi. Llevaba una remera mangas largas azul oscura y un jean, realmente me agradó verlo de ese modo, parecía aún más joven, y le daba un aspecto despreocupado raro en él.

-¿Vas a quedarte mirándome o vas a entrar?- habló sacándome de mi estado de ensoñación –Te estoy hablado…

-¡Disculpe señor! Eh… ¡Buen día!- saludé totalmente avergonzado, creo que volví a ruborizarme.

-Buen día Eren, y ahora que estas en mi casa ¿podrías hacerme el puto favor de llamarme por mi nombre?- me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡CLARO SEÑOR… digo… Levi!- suspiró resignado… creo que frente a él actúo muy idiotamente y eso le fastidia… debo cambiar mi actitud.

-¿Desayunaste? Estuve trabajando desde temprano, así que acabo de preparar algo, adelante…-se movió dejándome pasar.

-Eh… no, aún no…- De hecho, me levanté tarde y no tenía mucho tiempo, solo me vestí rápido, cepillé mis dientes y salí volando. Ingresé, el día estaba tan frío como los anteriores por lo que el cambio de temperatura fue más que agradable, me quité los guantes y el gorro de lana, para posteriormente retirar mi campera.

El departamento tenía una decoración súper sencilla y estaba perfectamente ordenado. No parecía grande, de hecho podía deducir que el hombre vivía solo con simplemente recorrer el ambiente con la vista. La cocina era pequeña pero práctica, apenas separada por una elegante barra, que también podría usarse como desayunador. El ambiente principal era una sala-comedor, que constaba de una mesa cuadrada pequeña y cuatro sillas. Sobre la mesa había unos cuantos elementos de dibujo y algunos boceto, era la única parte de lo que llegaba a apreciar que no estaba ordenada. Un poco más al fondo, cerca del pasillo que seguramente llevaría a la habitación y el baño, había un amplio sillón gris frente a un televisor pantalla plana de 42 pulgadas en un mueble negro con estanterías en el que se apreciaban acomodados varios títulos de películas, discos y más arriba libros. Podía destacar el aroma a productos de limpieza, de hecho estaba todo tan limpio que creo que se hubiese podido comer sobre el piso sin ningún problema.

-Woo ¡su departamento es genial!- Exclamé acercándome a ver los dvds acomodados en la estantería.

-Gracias, supongo… aunque sé que eres de los que se asombra con facilidad- habló detrás mío con tono sarcástico–ven a sentarte ¿quieres un poco de café?

-Si no es molestia…

-Estoy invitándote mocoso, simplemente acepta – sentenció cortante y me dio una taza llena del líquido caliente. Volvió a la cocina y se acercó a la mesa con un plato de panqueques enrollados, parecían rellenos con dulce de leche… mierda… de verdad quería parecer tranquilo y educado y no aceptar comida, pero esto es demasiada tentación –y come rápido que no estás aquí para hacer sociales.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, pero bastante rápidamente. No pude evitar elogiar lo delicioso de los panqueques a lo que respondió encogiéndose de hombros y diciendo que es una receta muy fácil.

Sin mucho preámbulo comenzamos la clase, Levi me dio un par de pautas para practicar canon de proporciones, comenzando por el de ocho cabezas y media. Mientras yo practicaba el seguía en su trabajo. Pude apreciar que bocetaba hojas con viñetas, comics seguramente y aunque la curiosidad me invadía, ya él lo había dicho, no estaba para hacer sociales, y no quería cortar la agradable atmósfera. Además aprovechaba los momentos que paraba a descansar la vista para mirarlo concentrado, llevaba puestos un par de lentes, no pensé que los fuese a necesitar, ya que en clases nunca los utilizó, pero se lo veía aún más intelectual y atractivo.

Las técnicas que me indicaba eran realmente eficientes, haciéndome dar cuenta de mis fallas: el torso terminaba antes, los pies iban un poco más abajo y las manos eran más grandes, del tamaño de la cabeza… estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta que casi se habían hecho las 13, hora en la que ya debía retirarme. Levi dejando su trabajo de lado un momento acercó su silla al lado de la mía… se inclinó a ver mis bocetos, diversos figurines estáticos o en posiciones simples, femeninos y masculinos, que él había ido corrigiendo y haciéndome realizar de nuevo. Su brazo rozaba sutilmente mi cuerpo y quedé estático, nuevamente la cercanía con este tipo causándome esa sensación tibia, una especie de cosquilleo extraño, pero bastante agradable bajaba de mi pecho hasta mi estómago, y no podía ignorarlo.

-¿Ves el cambio?- me dijo seguramente ignorando mi rígida posición y aún más lo que estaba pasando por mi cuerpo en ese momento, pero para empeorarlo, tomó mi mano, con la que sostenía el lápiz que se había quedado en una posición vertical entre mis dedos y la dirigió a la hoja con mis últimos dibujos… -es este el ejercicio que debes seguir practicando- marcó un circulo con el lápiz sin soltar mi mano la última fila de círculos que representaban cabezas y se usaba como guía para que las proporciones sean acertadas, me estremecí… este tipo no se da cuenta que la situación es… ¿RARA? –de esta forma vas a ir amigándote con las proporciones del cuerpo, y vamos a poder avanzar hacia las diferentes posiciones y acciones…-el desgraciado seguía hablando como si nada, y su voz me causaba algo que no podrá terminar de explicar.

Dibujo… proporciones… figurines… Eren concéntrate en eso y no en el increíblemente agradable aroma de tu profesor y lo bien que se siente tenerlo tan cerca… ¡PROPORCIONES Y FIGURINES CARAJO!

-¿Entendiste?- me preguntó con extraña suavidad, mierda… otra vez delirando en lugar de prestar atención…

-¡S… si profes… digo, LEVI!- Finalmente me miró y sonrió… momento… ¡¿sonrió?! Y no con esas típicas sonrisas que siempre tenían un dejo de ironía, sino más bien se le veía con una sonrisa sincera, hasta simpática… cerré con fuerza mis ojos y al volver a abrirlos. Ya estaba levantándose… tal vez estoy alucinando… creo que necesito terapia… un momento, si voy a terapia.

–Bien, creo que terminamos por hoy- finalizó, Levi se está comportando raro en este día, hasta pareció amable y comprensivo conmigo durante la clase, y eso no es a lo que estoy acostumbrado, y realmente seria genial, si no fuese por mis extrañas emociones que se intensifican con este buen trato…

-Eh… está bien… -dije levantando y guardando mis cosas en mi mochila, para luego tomar mi campera de jean, no podía evitar sentir une pequeña molesta interna, como si realmente quisiera quedarme un poco más acompañando al misterioso sujeto que me enseña a dibujar. Definitivamente tengo mucho que hablar con Hanji, esto no es normal.

-Te acompañaré abajo- otra vez siendo amable… ¿Qué le ocurre a este tipo? Acepté con un gesto y nos dirigimos a la puerta, camino a la planta baja el silencio se apoderó del pequeño ambiente del ascensor… al llegar a planta baja, el encargado saludó amablemente a Levi, quien luego de responder el saludo pidió retirar mi bicicleta… creo que hasta me había olvidado en que vine.

Salimos del edificio, y algo dentro de mí se iba encogiendo creando una sensación molesta, realmente estaba disfrutando la compañía de mi profesor.

-Muchísimas gracias… Levi- le dije mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pude mientras subía a mi bicicleta, tratando de apaciguar mis ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo para sentir nuevamente esa agradable sensación de su cuerpo cerca del mío… un momento ¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?!

-Todo está bien Eren- me respondió desviando sutilmente su mirada, cosa que me llamó la atención, él no es de los que dejan de mirarte de frente al hablar-nos vemos el jueves entonces- su voz sonaba tranquila y amable, no había ni rastros del constante enojo con el que siempre parece portar.

-A… ¡Hasta el Jueves!- prácticamente grité, comenzando a pedalear casi en un impulso, tenía que alejarme un poco, tenía que pensar… ¿Qué mierda es lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan bien al lado de este tipo? ¡Un tipo! Y para colmo de males, bastantes años mayor que yo… ¡¿eso que tiene que ver?! ¡Yo no soy gay! ¿O… si?

No paraba de pedalear, creo que hasta fui imprudente en un par de esquinas, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa a tratar de aclararme un poco, algo no está bien, nunca me había sentido así, ¿será que Levi realmente me gusta de una manera diferente a la que podría llegar a haber considerado? ¿Podría ser que por primera vez en mi vida me atrae un hombre? Y no es una simple atracción, siendo sincero no me había sentido así nunca, ni siquiera con Annie ni otras chicas con las que me hubiese interesado salir.

A ver… nunca fui un homofóbico ni mucho menos, de hecho hay gente con la que me llevo muy bien y son gay: Ymir y Christa, el gigante Reiner, un par de compañeros de dibujo, Jean… ok, Jean no (aunque a veces me gustaría que un enorme tipo sadomasoquista lo tenga atado, lo sodomice y le haga un par de cosas dolorosas para quitarle lo imbécil… bueno, me fui del tema) pero en realidad yo nunca me lo hubiese planteado siquiera, nunca me gustó un hombre ni mucho menos me imaginé en pareja con uno… pero este estúpido, sensual y misterioso Levi me está provocando un montón de cosas nuevas que nunca siquiera se me pasaron por la cabeza…

Al llegar a casa Mikasa ya había regresado del trabajo y se encontraba cocinado algo para el almuerzo, y realmente olía bien, lo que me hizo olvidar por un momento me extraña situación interna.

-¡Ya llegué!- dije asomándome a la cocina para espiar que estaba haciendo mi hermana – ¿Que vamos a comer?

-Bienvenido Eren- saludó mientras terminaba de envolver en papel aluminio una fuente para posteriormente meterla en el horno –es pollo con un poco de verduras, nada en especial… - se encogió de hombros –demorará un rato en salir, espero que no estés muy hambriento… ¿Cómo te fue?

-Eh… bien, bien… nada del otro mundo, simplemente una clase de apoyo…- contesté. Sin embargo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al recordar el amable trato de mi profesor. Sentí que la comisura del labio me tembló un poco y seguro algo raro se notaba en mi expresión ya que Mikasa me miró alzando una ceja, pero sin comentar nada volvió a su labor, que ahora era ordenar un poco la cocina.

-Me alegra mucho –dijo en su cotidiano tono neutral –ahora ve a poner la mesa para que almorcemos, Christa me pidió que la acompañe más tarde a comprar ropa y un regalo para la presentación de la banda de Ymir esta noche, luego vendré a buscarte para que vayamos juntos…

-OK- asentí mientras llevaba el mantel para estirarlo en la mesa.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin mucha conversación, al terminar, como acostumbrábamos a dividir tareas, yo lavé los platos, mientras Mikasa se arreglaba para salir. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama encendiendo mi notebook. Abrí mi cuenta de Facebook, no soy de los fanáticos que publican su vida, pero lo considero una herramienta bastante útil… entre algunas actualizaciones tenía una invitación de Ymir al evento "Debut de The Titans en La Muralla" reí, definitivamente no les bastaba con el circo armado en la facultad. Coloqué asistiré y seguí navegando por la red social. Alguien compartió una publicación de "Horóscopo Diario", justo del signo Tauro… no pude evitar leerla, realmente no le suelo dar mucha importancia a esas cosas, pero ya que uno lee tantas estupideces en Facebook e inevitablemente recordando a mi esotérica psicóloga lo leí:

[TAURO

Amistad y relaciones: te hará muy bien contarle a alguien sobre esos nuevos sentimientos, guardarte las cosas solo te hará todo más confuso y difícil de llevar. ¡No te sientas solo! Siempre habrá un amigo o familiar dispuesto a escucharte.]

¿Esta basura me está leyendo el pensamiento? Nah… es el horóscopo después de todo, seguramente tienen a algún empleado mal pagado al que ponen a inventar cosas que fácilmente se puedan generalizar para que cualquiera pueda aplicarlo a su vida… ¡ladrones! Aunque pensándolo bien… creo que debería hablar con alguien de lo que me está pasando, ¿para qué tengo amigos en quienes confío, si no uso sus oídos un rato?

Las horas pasaron y llegó la noche, Mikasa ya había vuelto de su paseo con Christa y estaba arreglándose, por mi parte solo me vestí con una remera negra de "Led Zeppeling", la más nueva que tengo, unos jeans grises con muchos bolsillos y mi campera de cuero.

Mikasa salió de su habitación, había delineado sus ojos de negro y se había puesto algo de rímel, sus labios y mejillas estaba apenas más coloreados, pero se la veía realmente genial, mas siendo muy poco usual verla maquillada. Vestía una remera blanca de "The Ramones" un fusó negro y una falda corta de jean, en su cuello llevaba la bufanda roja, que milagrosamente esta vez no desentonaba, es más, completaba el look. En los pies llevaba unos borcegos (los que usaba casi siempre en invierno) y también había cargado su campera de cuero.

-No vas a poder sacarte de encima al idiota de Jean…- le comenté un poco fastidiado, realmente odiaba que mi hermana fuera tan linda y que sus admiradores fuesen unos pesados, sobre todo su compañero.

-Cállate…-dijo avergonzada, bueno, por lo menos entendió el mensaje: "te ves muy bien", cosa que jamás le diría con las palabras que corresponden.

Después de un helado viaje en moto llegamos al lugar, varios de nuestros amigos ya estaban ahí. Como era de esperarse el tarado de Jean se la pasó piropeando a Mikasa… digo yo ¿Por qué no le rompe la cara? En fin, problema de ellos… la mayoría de las personas eran de la facultad, pero también había varios jóvenes a incluso personas adultas que se notaba que eran clientes frecuentes del lugar… no es la primera vez que íbamos. En una de las mesas vi a Marco, Connie, Sasha y Christa hablando animadamente y tomando una cerveza, la banda se encontraba acomodando sus instrumentos y probando como sonaban, Ymir me vio, hizo una amplia sonrisa y saludó, yo respondí a su saludo a la distancia.

"La Muralla" es un bar con capacidad para unas 500 personas y un escenario que cuenta con el sonido para que puedan tocar cómodamente bandas… la temática es especialmente rockera, lo que no quita que haya presentaciones de grupos Punk, Metal (y todos sus estilos), Pop, Blues, Folk, e incluso solistas. El dueño es Dot Pixis, un hombre mayor de la vieja escuela del rock que no solo tiene una radio, sino también maneja este local que es casi un clásico para la gente del ambiente de este tipo de música y sus seguidores. Mikasa y yo solemos venir bastante seguido con uno que otro amigo, creo que es el tipo de salidas que pegan realmente bien con ambos, y aunque seamos hermanos y nos cansemos de vernos la cara todos los días, compartimos en grupo de amigos, y la pasamos muy bien.

Me encontraba en la barra a punto de pedir algo para tomar, y de paso controlando a la distancia que el idiota cara de caballo no intente nada raro con Mikasa (cosa que sabía que no pasaría, mi hermanita realmente impone respeto, y Jean será un pesado pero tiene algo de moral), cuando sentí que alguien tomaba mi hombro, me di vuelta encontrándome con mi rubio amigo Armin, quien vestía una camisa negra cuyos puños y cuello llevaban un estampado en blanco, y un pantalón de corderoy.

-¡Armin! Es genial que hayas venido- le dije sonriendo… y de verdad era genial, necesito hablar con él.

-Digamos que hoy es de esos días que ameritan una salida- respondió. Yo pagué una cerveza y le hice señas a mi amigo para dirigirnos al patio con el que contaba el bar. Era para mi gusto el mejor lugar, pero debido al frio no había prácticamente nadie ahí. -¿Por qué afuera Eren? Está helado- dijo poniéndose su camperon, yo hice lo mismo con mi campera.

-Necesito hablar tranquilo contigo…- respondí.

-En ese caso en lugar de cerveza debería ser whisky o café al coñac- bromeó señalando la botella que ya se encontraba en la mesa.

-Mírale el lado positivo, no va a dejar de estar fría –le contesté.

-¡Eres un tonto!- me dijo estallando en risas, cuando se calmó tomó la botella para servir el helado liquido en los vasos- En fin… de que querías hablar

-Eh… -¿por dónde comienzo?- …es un poco difícil, pero eres la persona más madura y objetiva que conozco, además de ser mi mejor amigo de toda la vida…

-Estas poniéndome nervioso Eren…-dijo aun tentado de risa pero tratando de aparentar seriedad.

-Me están pasando… "cosas"- hice señas de comillas con los dedos, tratando de disimular mi vergüenza- con alguien… -busqué en mis bolsillos una olvidada caja de cigarrillos y prendí uno, cosa que no suelo hacer seguido, pero el frío, la cerveza y la ansiedad me hacían realmente necesitar un poco de nicotina en mis pulmones.

-Otra vez Eren ¡Annie acaba de rechazarte!- rodó los ojos regañándome.

-¡NO! Esto es… diferente…- le dije un poco incómodo.

-Siempre es "diferente"- soltó.

-Es que… es alguien bastante mayor que yo… y realmente lo que siento es extraño, de verdad es diferente, es intimidante, pero es una atracción que nunca antes había sentido por alguien… de verdad lo siento así… yo…

-Eren ¿es casada?- me preguntó mirándome seriamente, casi escupo el sorbo de cerveza que estaba tomando.

-¡NO! ¡No es eso!- contesté descolocado ante su deducción. Armin suspiro casi con alivio.

-Mira amigo, es normal que alguien que es mayor que tú te intimide pero si no es casada tal vez no es tan imposible…

-Es un hombre-Sentencié… el rubio abrió los ojos como platos casi tirando su vaso de la impresión, ahogándose con sus palabras. Lo dejé mudo, y sabía que eso pasaría, si a mí me sorprendía mi situación podía imaginar la reacción de mi amigo.

-Eren…- escuché una voz femenina a mis espaldas… oh no… me giré pausadamente encontrándome con los ojos rasgados de mi hermana enormemente abiertos –¡¿eres gay?!

~~~CONTINUARÁ~~~

_**A todos los aquí presentes nos gustaría que Levi invada nuestro espacio personal… :3 bien, yendo a las aclaraciones:**_

_**El canon de 8 cabezas y media es para mi el mas estético, en realidad el griego es de 7, pero muchos profesores de dibujo, sobre todo en el estilo manga o comics, estilizan mas la figura… en lo que es el figurin de moda (que es el tipo de dibujo que mas manejo) podríamos llegar a usar 14 cabezas si queremos, lo que para mi es un poco ridículo, ya que se supone que estamos diseñando para el uso de los humanos normales, pero estilos son estilos…**_

_**Lo que Levi estaba preparando eran panqueques, o por lo menos así le llamamos los argentinos, es algo similas a la masa del canelon, y se hacen dulces o salados, no estoy muy informada, pero el dulce de leche para nosotros seria algo similar al "manjar" para los chilenos, si cometo un error, no duden en decirme, solo trato de hacer que se imaginen mas porque Eren no podía negarse, es algo demasiado rico!**_

_**El bar "La Muralla" seria algo como lo que llamamos "rockeria" un pub bastante grande preparado para que toquen bandas… no hay mucho mas que aclarar con eso.**_

_**Vamos a pasar a responder a los no-registrados :3**_

_**Anvaz: Creo que todo comenzó por imaginarme a Hanji como psicóloga de Eren XD y van a amarla más aún! Aunque este chiflada xD Gracias, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Ah! Tu comentario si había aparecido :D **_

_**Aylu: Que bueno que te guste! La verdad me hace sentir mucho más segura cuando dicen que estoy escribiendo bien, ya que estaba bastante fuera de forma, te agradezco mucho y espero sigas la historia hasta el final, estoy llena de ideas :3**_

_**Cualquier duda respecto a la historia pueden preguntar, intentaré responder sin hacer spoiler :P también son muy bienvenidos sus comentarios, recuerden que soy una novata con problemitas de seguridad literaria (¿?).**_

_**Los adoro! Nos leemos la próxima semana! Se vienen capítulos mucho más… musicales?**_


	4. CAPITULO 4

_**Hola! Bueno, como corresponde se viene la actualización, seguimos ahondando en los sentimientos de Eren, y esta vez vamos a comenzar a ver otra faceta del personaje. **_

_**Me dí cuenta de algo hace poco, yo separo en el original en cambio de escena con un enter extra, pero viendo cómo quedan publicados no salen separados, corregía eso en esta publicación (ahora espero quede bien) ojalá eso no haya dificultado la lectura :D**_

_**Hablando un poco de mí (se que a nadie le importa, pero tengo que hacer el chivo), el martes publiqué un ONE SHOT titulado "Destino Circular" una pequeña historia bastante romanticona que se me pasó por la cabeza con motivo de San Valentín y esas burradas xD tiene algo de Lemon (que pensé que era Lime, porque no me pareció muy "explicito" pero después alguien me dijo que lo era… en fin)… Seria genial que se den una vuelta para leerlo, esta pobre de reviews y aunque apeste lo hice con mucho amor ;_; (¿?)**_

_**Me dejo de hablar y los dejo con el capítulo :D**_

**CAPITULO 4: Sobre el ataque de los Titanes**

No, Mikasa no era de las personas que vayan con rodeos y su pregunta fue directa a pesar del impacto de aquellas palabras que escuchó sin que nadie le dé permiso… ¿EN QUE PUTO MOMENTO APARECIÓ ESTA MUJER PARA ESCUCHAR LA PARTE MAS IMPORTANTE DE MI CONVERSACIÓN CON MI AMIGO?

-Mi… Mikasa…- solté espantado… no estaba preparado para que mi hermana se entere de mi nueva inclinación ¡Ni siquiera lo había asumido aún! Mikasa parecía shokeada, se sentó a mi lado y agarró mi caja de cigarrillos, asumí que a pesar de la sorpresa no iba a dejar de ser una pesada con el cuidado de mi salud y la iba a lanzar lejos, cosa que hacía a menudo cuando me veía fumar (aunque últimamente había dejado esa manía suya después de mucho discutirlo) pero para dejarme más impactado aun lo que hizo fue sacar un cigarrillo casi con brusquedad, lo prendió y dio una torpe calada que la hizo toser, creo que estaba temblando un poco y no quitaba su cara de impresión.

-Por qué… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- me dijo mirándome realmente decepcionada… ahí lo entendí todo, no le asustaba mi confesión, sino que se sentía triste… bueno, la había acostumbrado a que siempre sea la primera en enterarse de todo lo referente a mí, pero esto era diferente, quería estar seguro de lo que me pasaba para planteárselo a ella…

-Mikasa… no es lo que piensas- Armin más rápido que cualquiera había vuelto a ser una persona "normal", tomó la mano de Mikasa en un gesto suave –Eren recién está experimentando esto, es muy reciente como para contártelo…- le dijo con dulzura. ¡BINGO! Por eso adoro a este tipo, siempre sabe decir las cosas exactas para zafar de cualquier situación. Mi hermana lo miró, y luego a mí, aún conmovida.

-Yo también puedo escucharte Eren…- cualquier otra chica con ese tono de voz estaría llorando, pero ella no lo haría, cosa que agradezco.

-Lo sé…-Me levanté para abrazarla, y los tres nos quedamos en esa cursi posición por el tiempo prudente antes de que la gente vea a una chica abrazada a un tipo y a su vez tomándole la mano a otro y piense que somos swingers, un grupo "poliamor" o simplemente que estábamos ebrios tan temprano, lo que sería realmente vergonzoso –Bien… les terminaré de contar…- dije volviendo a mi asiento.

Sin ahondar mucho en detalles les conté lo que me estaba pasando con el misterioso tipo llamado Levi, los dos me escucharon atentamente mientras Armin y yo bajábamos la botella de cerveza. Mikasa como "conductora" responsable dijo dejar su medida permitida para más tarde.

-O sea que eres gay después de todo…-fueron las primeras palabras de mi hermana después de mi monologo…

-Dijo que todavía no está seguro… -le contestó Armin con una sonrisa nerviosa, y finalmente me miró- Eren, deberías tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo realmente bien, hay muchas cosas diferentes que implica la relación de un hombre con otro…

-Cierto, no necesitas uno, sino dos preservativos –Dijo Mikasa cortantemente haciendo una seña con los dedos, haciendo que la cerveza que intentaba tragar me salga por la nariz

-¡MIKASA!

-O por lo menos ponerse de acuerdo antes… ahora que lo pienso…-ignoró mi estado de terrible incomodidad en posición pensante –no estoy muy al tanto de cómo se lleva a cabo el acto sexual entre dos hombres, pero lo voy a investigar en profundidad…

-¡NO ME INTERESA QUE LO HAGAS!- le grité totalmente rojo, mientras Armin entre incómodo y divertido intentaba calmarme –De todas formas no tengo idea de si este tipo es gay, y mucho menos si en algún momento de su vida se vaya a fijar en mi… -suspiré frustrado.

-Es cierto… todavía no sabemos que irá a pasar…- dijo Armin encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Mikasa estaba pensativa y distante, seguramente imaginándose un montón de situaciones gays cosa que me perturbaba de solo pensarlo. Sentí un escalofrío.

-¡Ey chicos!- nos llamó el estúpido cara de caballo, seguido por su eternamente sonriente lazarillo pecoso, creo que nunca agradecí tanto su aparición –La banda está a punto de comenzar, y me encantaría que estés a mi lado Mikasa- le dijo el inmundo guiñándole un ojo y tendiéndole una mano, ella sin mirarlo aceptó, pero sin cambiar la expresión analítica que tenía desde nuestra conversación… Jean, te la regalo, haz lo que sea con tal de sacarle todas esas ideas porno gay de la cabeza, que lo peor del caso es que seguramente me incluían. .. – ¡y ustedes dos entren también, van a congelarse!- Dijo alejándose con mi hermana, que seguramente ni cuenta se daba que le estaba haciendo el enorme favor de darle la mano.

-¿Entramos?- nos preguntó Marco que había sido abandonado junto a nosotros en el patio – ¡muero por escucharlos tocar!- dijo emocionado. Armin y yo asentimos y nos dirigimos al interior del pub.

Las luces estaban apagadas, solo siendo iluminadas con tonos rojos y azules las zonas donde había barras. Caminamos lo más cerca del escenario que podíamos, ya que la gente se había amontonado alrededor del mismo, escuché los últimos ajustes de afinación de las guitarras y el bajo y un par de golpes a la batería. Las luces se prendieron y mostraron a la banda: Ymir en el centro con un vestido largo estampado y un chaleco de jean con una guitarra eléctrica modelo "Les Paul" marrón, a su lado Annie vestida con una remera mangas largas rayada en rojo y negro, un short desgastado, bucaneras negras y botas, cargaba un bajo rojo y su expresión no mostraba emoción alguna a pesar de estar sobre un escenario. Ambas frente a ellas tenían micrófonos en sus respectivos soportes. En el costado derecho estaba Reiner, como siempre luciendo sus abdominales debajo de una remera ajustada y un pantalón chupín, con una guitarra eléctrica Stratocaster, más atrás, y como todo baterista, apenas visible, estaba Bertholdt, la batería tenía una variada pero justa cantidad de platos y bombos, cuyo centro tenía el logo de la banda "The Titans".

-¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!- Saludó Ymir eufórica recibiendo un saludo de aplausos y silbidos –Somos "The Titans" y este es nuestro debut ¡espero que les guste! Vamos a comenzar con algo tranquilo, para ir calentando los motores. Al callarse solo comenzó a tocar Reiner la guitarra, en un tono lento y sin distorsión acompañado de la peculiar y grabe voz de Ymir.

_An old man turned ninety-eight,_

_he won the lottery and died the next day _

_It's a black fly in your chardonnay _

_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late _

_Isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

El resto de los instrumentos entraron con fuerza, y también la voz de Annie haciendo los coros en el momento del estribillo.

_It's like rain on your wedding day _

_It's a free ride when you've already paid _

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take _

_Who would've thought, it figures_

Me encontré de repente admirado, es como si todo el resto de la audiencia hubiese desaparecido y solo estuviésemos la banda y yo en el enorme pub. Una extraña sensación me invadió de repente… una mezcla de emoción y alegría, como siempre que escucho música en vivo, pero a la vez haba algo que no era normal, una mezcla casi angustiante de euforia, ganas y… ¿celos? Mierda, no es como si realmente pensara que Ymir siempre cantaría conmigo… es decir… ella era estudiante de música después de todo, fluía por sus venas, vivía para cantar y yo simplemente era un tecladista amateur que circunstancialmente estaba cuando ella tenía ganas de entonar alguna canción que a ambos nos gustaba… pero realmente moría de ganas por estar a su lado en ese enorme escenario.

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly,_

_he packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye._

_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight, _

_and as the plane crashed down he thought: Well, isn't this nice. _

_And Isn't this ironic... don't you think? _

Nuevamente vino el potente coro del cover, lleno de energía, y yo estaba atrapado entre ese remolino de emociones. La armoniosa mezcla entre las voces y los instrumentos me hacían olvidar todo… me encontré cantando esa canción de Alanis Morissette, mientras todos a mi alrededor coreaban y se movían en sus lugares pero al ritmo de la música.

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you _

_When you think everything's ok and everything going right _

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when _

_You think evertyhing's gone wrong and everything blows up _

_In your face_

Sentí un par de brazos aferrase a uno de los míos con fuerza, lo que me sacó de mi estado de ensimismamiento. Era la pequeña Christa que miraba el escenario con tanta emoción que pensé que lloraría, es probable que se haya dado cuenta que de una forma u otra competíamos lo que sentíamos, aunque dudo que compartamos los motivos, la rubia es una persona que extrañamente percibe muy bien los sentimientos de los demás. Debe sentirse orgullosa de Ymir, su voz y actitud escénica eran aplastantes, realmente lograba hacerte sentir como que de a poco te ibas haciendo cada vez más pequeño y ella más y más grande… justamente como un titán. Nunca la había visto de esa forma, sabía que su voz era buena, pero en este momento ella y todos los músicos de su alrededor desprendían una luz cegadora.

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you _

_And life has a funny way of helping you out _

_helping you out._

La canción terminó con la última estrofa, no estoy seguro si fue así pero Ymir nos miró y guñó un ojo, o tal vez solo a Christa que aplaudía y gritaba con un entusiasmo que nunca había visto en ella.

El recital siguió su curso, variando entre covers de The Police, Pink Floyd, The Cure, Cranberries, Genesis, The Clash, Roxette, No Doubt y otras bandas, siempre bastante conocidos, por lo menos para el público del lugar, pero geniales. No me perdí ni un solo detalle, realmente se notaba la influencia de los gustos musicales de la cantante, casi iguales a los míos. Noté muy acertada la elección de bandas con voces femeninas y solistas ya que los coros de Annie les daban un toque, pero los covers cantados por hombres realmente quedaban muy bien versionados también por la voz de Ymir, haciéndolos únicos.

Al terminar de tocar la banda, nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa (uniendo dos mas) que ocupaban en el segundo piso Connie y Sasha, la música seguía y la gente aún bailaba. Esta parte del bar era más oscura, pero más apta para hablar, ya que los parlantes no estaban en un volumen tan elevado como en el de abajo. Annie y Bertoldt estaban con nosotros, ya que la batería recién se desarma cuando está por cerrar el bar.

Unos minutos después de charlas y cervezas aparecieron Ymir y Reiner, quienes habían estado hablando con Pixis seguramente sobre lo que acababan de hacer y una posible próxima fecha.

-¿Que les pareció?- preguntó la recién llegada tomando el vaso de Christa para dar un par de tragos a la bebida.

-Todo muy bien Ymir, tengo un solo detalle que criticar- comenzó a hablar Jean – ¡El nombre de la banda apesta!- de hecho ese había sido el motivo de conversación antes de que lleguen –¿Porque titanes? Encima en inglés, suena aún más ridículo- algunos soltaron una carcajada mientras otros sonreían nerviosos. Ymir y Reiner fueron los únicos a los que pareció molestarle.

-Tal vez se refiere a que son todos muy altos… menos Annie…- interpretó Armin riendo, para aminorar el ambiente, a los que Reiner se acercó a él en su habitual posición acosadora y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, acción que hizo que mi amigo se ponga blanco como un papel.

-Por eso me gustas tanto Armin, siempre entiendes las cosas- habló tan cerca del rostro del más bajo, que se notó que le causó un escalofrío… ese tipo hace tiempo se acerca de esa forma a mi mejor amigo logrando incomodarlo, pero la situación a todos nos parece graciosa ya que suponemos que lo hace en broma. Comenzamos a reír ante la situación.

-Deberías "sacarme de aprietos musculosos" AMIGO- me susurró Armin remarcando entre dientes la última palabra una vez que Reiner se separó de el para sentarse junto a sus compañeros de banda, me encogí de hombros.

-Reiner no va a hacerte nada que no quieras- le contesté riendo, también en voz baja, ganándome una mirada algo molesta de su parte.

-Hablando nuevamente de la banda…- comenzó a hablar Christa –Hay "algo" que les falta para lograr del todo el estilo, sobre todo en algunos temas como los de The Cure y Génesis, pero también serviría para los demás…- comentó pensativa –Aún no estoy del todo segura de que puede ser…

-Tal vez una hermosa violinista en el escenario- dijo Ymir abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la rubia se sonroje y ría un poco cohibida. Christa también estudiaba música, pero a diferencia de Ymir ella se orientaba más por lo "clásico" estudiaba violín y estaba en una orquesta sinfónica.

-Sabes que por más que quisiera no podría con los tiempos…-contestó apenada, agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Un teclado- se escuchó la voz de Annie por primera vez en la noche (sin contar los coros). Miró a sus compañeros seriamente y dijo –desde los ensayos vengo notando que sería un gran aporte, pero hoy terminé de darme cuenta…-bebió de su botella de Dr Lemon y siguió –El estilo de las bandas que versionamos lo requiere.

-El problema es que no tengo idea de quien podría ser…- Dijo Bertholdt –necesitamos que pueda adaptarse a nuestros tiempos entre el estudio y todo eso…- Ymir de golpe levantó su mano lo más alto posible mientas bebía, golpeó la mesa con su vaso y gritó.

-¡YO LO TENGO! ¡TENGO AL TECLADISTA PERFECTO!- todos la miramos curiosos, entonces enérgicamente bajó la mano que tenía en el aire y me señaló –¡Es el!

Yo me atajé nervioso sacudiendo mis manos frente a mí en señal de negación… nunca había tocado en un escenario ni mucho menos plantearme el hecho de estar en una banda, bueno, quizás hasta hoy no lo había hecho. Todos me miraron expectantes, incluso algunos murmuraban "es cierto", "Eren tiene un teclado", "su madre le enseñaba".

-N… no sé si podría… es decir… no soy tan bueno, nunca estudié más que lo que me enseñaron de chico y…

-¡Vamos Eren! ¿Crees que estos tipos son mucho mejores?- señaló a sus tres compañeros, el único que la miró con reproche diciendo "¡Ey!" fue Reiner, pero no estaba molesto de verdad ya que sonreía.

-Yo simplemente practico y toco de oído hace un par de años, no creo saber mucho mas de música que tu- dijo riendo el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Y yo tampoco- sentenció Annie.

-Simplemente lo hacemos porque nos gusta, y nos hace sentir bien- dijo Bertholdt con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su novia por los hombros.

-¿Ves? ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentarías para la próxima presentación?- preguntó Ymir, miré a Armin y a Mikasa que me asentían con entusiasmo, bueno Armin mas que mi hermana, pero a ella la idea parecía agradarle mucho también.

-No vas a perder nada con intentarlo- me animó mi amigo rubio, y sentí que alguien me susurraba.

-No puedes decirme que no quieres, vi tu cara mientras tocábamos- Era Ymir que se hizo espacio entre Christa para hablarme al oído. Me estremecí, a veces pienso que esta mujer definitivamente me lee la mente. Suspiré y tomé valentía para responder.

-¡Haré mi mayor esfuerzo!- respondí finalmente, recibiendo una pequeña ovación de parte de mis compañeros.

-¡BRINDEMOS POR ESO!- dijo Reiner en vos muy alta levantando su vaso de séptimo regimiento, todos nos paramos a brindar, y algunos me felicitaban por mi decisión… definitivamente mi vida está dándome muchas sorpresas agradables últimamente.

La profesional me miraba desde su asiento con rostro orgulloso y feliz ante mi relato.

-Realmente es genial que vayas a tocar en una banda Eren, hay cosas que uno nunca se plantea y que resultan ser muy favorables para el alma, tal vez es algo que siempre soñaste y simplemente no lo consideraste posible…- Asentí sonriendo –Esperaba que me vengas con alguna novedad, de hecho tu horóscopo del sábado decía "¡Sorpresa! Vendrán nuevos y entretenidos proyectos a tu vida ¡no desaproveches las oportunidades!"- finalizó leyendo una revista que escondía dentro de su cuaderno de terapia.

-Mh… no, de hecho mi horóscopo decía que hable con alguien de lo que me estaba pasando…-dije pensativo.

-¿Dónde leíste esa porquería?- preguntó Hanji con tanta molestia que me impactó, ¿acaso no ama el horóscopo y toda esa mierda?

-Facebook- le contesté con simpleza.

-¡Ese horóscopo es una basura! No tienes que hacerle caso, no escriben lo que dicen los astros sino lo que a algún empleaducho mal pagado se le ocurre- ¡oh! Y yo que pensaba que todos eran así –Este es el verdadero- dijo señalándome una revista semanal pequeña llamada "Los Arcanos", no va a cambiar mi opinión todos son la misma basura.

-En fin… lo hice.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hablé sobre mis sentimientos con Armin, mi mejor amigo, y Mikasa escuchó….- respondí abochornado, recordando la escena

-Sentimientos ¿eh? Que es lo que les contaste Eren- preguntó con un tono hasta picaresco.

-Creo que soy gay, doctora…- confesé totalmente rojo, ella mi miro pestañeando y soltó una carcajada… -¡Ey, le hablo en serio!- grité enojado, ella paró de reír y se secaba un par de lágrimas de sus ojos causadas por las escandalosas carcajadas… definitivamente esta mujer compró su título en el mercado negro, la demandaría si no me cayera un poco bien.

-A ver, a ver, cuéntame… ¿qué te llevó a sacar esa conclusión?- preguntó tratando de mantener su compostura Hanji, mientras yo interiormente me arrepentía de lo que le dije… ¿realmente soy gay? Es decir… no es que me gusten los hombres, sino que me gusta UN hombre, de hecho, es la primera persona que me gusta de esa manera.

-No lo sé, simplemente me surgió planteármelo- mentí, dudo que sea sano darle mucha información a esta tipa, pero evidentemente se dio cuenta de mi intento de ocultar "la otra parte" ya que mirándome pícaramente a través de sus extraños lentes me preguntó:

-Es el hombre del que me hablaste, ¿verdad? Finalmente te diste cuenta que si era atracción- sentenció anotando en su libreta. Definitivamente tengo que cuidarme de que le cuento a Hanji, aunque para eso le paguen – ¿Sabes Eren? Eres una persona simple de entender, muy transparente- me sonrió. Debería sentirme insultado ¿verdad? Bah… que me hago dramas, creo que a veces soy realmente básico…

CONTINUARA~~~

_**Vos a agradecerle nuevamente a Megan por revisar el capítulo y darme ánimos, y a todas las que mandaron reviews, que fueron respondidos de forma privada, ya que estaban todos registrados esta vez :3 Espero más! Los reviews son el oxígeno de los fanfictics!**_

_**Notas del Capitulo:**_

_**PERDON POR LA AUSENCIA DE LEVI! Como verán quería centrarme en la banda t los sentimientos de Eren respecto a eso. Lo compensaré en lo que sigue ;D**_

_**A Mikasa le falta yaoi en su vida, pero promete informarse como corresponde, vamos a pasarle un par de imágenes, doujinshis y fics para que vaya aprendiendo (?)**_

_**La canción que toca la banda en este capítulo es: Ironic de Alanis Morissette, seguramente tomando como escusa la banda use una que otra canción para ambientar, si les perece bien voy a poner eso al principio para que puedan buscarla y escucharla en el momento indicado.**_

_**Ya saben que espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc.**_

_**See you space cowboy~~~**_


	5. CAPITULO 5

_**Hola gente! Leí en un par de páginas que sigo que se quejaban de que los fics RIREN no actualizaban, así que su humilde servidora sacó antes de la cocina el capítulo 5. Esto también se debe a que estoy como organizadora y jurado de un concurso de cosplay para el sábado, y trabajo junto con mi compañera en nuestros cosplays de Shingeki no Kyojin (hace mucho queremos hacerlos) ¡Tendrían que ver el desastre! Cuerinas, telas, goma eva, maderitas por todos lados (y todavía nos faltan varias cosas de los equipos!T_T), íbamos a ser un grupo, pero veo que todos van a fallarnos (suele pasar en la vida del cosplayer…) asique seremos solo Eren y Mikasa (yo soy Mikasa xD) entre eso y el trabajo de oficina, sentarme un rato a escribir este fic es mi navecita de escape al mundo de fantasía, un viaje de vez en cuando no viene mal.**_

_**Quiero agradecer todos sus bellos Reviews a quienes los dejan, y también a quienes están siguiendo el fic! Y lógicamente a todos los nuevos lectores que se van sumando, de verdad me hace feliz poder compartir esta ideíta loca que tuve de volver a escribir y les guste.**_

_**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo! **_

**CAPITULO 5: Sobre ensayos e identidades secretas**

La semana transcurrió de manera normal, clases, estudio, dibujo (en lo cual mejoré un poco y gracias a mi clase particular… creo), Mikasa no estuvo mucho conmigo debido a sus proyectos de estudio, los cuales le requerían constantes salidas, sumadas a su trabajo de medio tiempo. No pude evitar sonrojarme a propósito del recuerdo de uno de los últimos episodios con mi hermana, quien pocos días después del debut de "The Titans" entró a mi habitación al llegar del trabajo, mientras yo me encontraba tranquilamente jugando en mi computadora, y me tiró una bolsa de farmacia en la cara diciéndome que ahora que sabía que estaba sexualmente activo no podía evitar preocuparse mucho… lógicamente la bolsa contenía condones… traté de explicarle que estaba entendiendo mal mi situación, pero de un portazo se retiró, pude notar que un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas durante toda la escena.

-No estoy en pareja- traté de explicarle más tarde, mientras cenábamos.

-No hace falta estarlo para tener relaciones sexuales…- contestó Mikasa, comenzando su segundo plato de comida, realmente come como una bestia, y si le hiciese efecto no podría pasar por las puertas siquiera. A veces me pregunto si no tendrá algún pacto extraño con alguna de esas deidades que alaban los orientales, porque mantenía una figura perfecta y por sus actividades y trabajo no podía hacer mucha actividad física (aunque en la época de la secundaria solía ser muy atlética).

-No es mi caso, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí de todas formas…-dije desviando mi mirada avergonzado y molesto por tener que agradecerle por una caja de condones que nunca pedí, en fin, mi hermana es una chica bastante peculiar.

Era viernes finalmente y todos con la típica euforia de la aproximación al fin de semana, planificando salidas, flojeando en clases, ansiosos por retirarse… todo lo que un estudiante hace los viernes. Ymir me había pasado una nota esta mañana en clases para que vaya por la tarde a casa de Reiner, quien tenía una pequeña sala de ensayos armada para uso de la banda.

Las clases finalmente terminaron y Mikasa y yo volvimos a nuestro hogar, como siempre, mi hermana tenia trabajo de medio tiempo, asique pasé un par de horas solo, cuando el horario pautado con Ymir se acercaba, yo cargué mi teclado y su respectivo pie, la chica me buscaría en su auto, ya que mi casa estaba de pasada a la del guitarrista y a sabiendas de lo difícil que era transportarse con cosas tan grandes, y pesadas.

Una extraña emoción me envolvía el cuerpo, creo que toda la semana estuve así, el profesor Levi incluso me preguntó el motivo de mi sonrisa imborrable en su clase, agregando que parecía más estúpido de lo usual… mi objeto de admiración es siempre tan amoroso, en parte debo agradecer el hecho de tener otra cosa en que pensar que no sea en ese hombre de cabello negro.

Escuché una potente y aguda bocina y me encaminé a la puerta, ahí estaba Ymir en su "Ferrari" como llamaba a su destartalado pero muy querido auto, un pequeño "fitito" (o Fiat 600 para los que entienden un poco de autos).

-¡HEY EREN!- saludaba a los gritos, había preparado el pequeño vehículo amarillo con unos potentes parlantes (de hecho, creo que es lo único que funciona bien), por los cuales se escuchaba algo de rock clásico en español, Sui Generis para ser más específico, la saludé y entré al auto –más fuerza- dijo riéndose al ver que intentaba cerrar la puerta y esta revotaba, después de dos intentos más, y aguantando las carcajadas de la pecosa que no hizo ni el amague de ayudarme logré mi cometido y emprendimos marcha.

-¿Estuviste viendo los temas que te pasamos?- preguntó, notaba su entusiasmo, Ymir siempre tiene esa actitud, parece una niña con su muñeco preferido cuando de música se trata. Asentí.

-Sí, estuve sacando un poco las notas… espero que estén bien…

-No te preocupes, entre todos vamos a ayudarte, verás que nos tomarás el ritmo con facilidad, tampoco somos muy elaborados…- al frenar en un semáforo me sonrió de oreja a oreja -pásame mis lentes por favor- me dijo señalando frente a mi asiento sus anteojos de sol estilo Ray-Ban pero con vidrio de color rojizo, los cuales le alcancé y se colocó para luego comenzar a cantar en voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las personas que circulaban esa avenida nos miren, algunos extrañado, otros divertidos y uno que otro preguntándose seguramente si vendríamos drogados… -"… no llores nena que no es la muerte… ¡bajo los techos alumbra el sol! Estoy en busca de algo naranja y verde..."

Entre risas y luego de un par de canciones más llegamos a nuestro destino. Nunca antes había estado en la casa de Reiner, pero Ymir, y chicos un año adelantados a mi promoción me habían hablado de las fiestas y reuniones que suelen hacerse en ese lugar, ya que el rubio vive solo en esta ciudad por sus estudios, en esa casa heredada de… ¿su abuela? En este momento no estoy muy seguro, pero no era una historia tan trágica como para recordarla.

Reiner nos atendió, haciendo una dramática y cómica escena con Ymir, donde se abrazaban y se decían estupideces como "amor prohibido", "mi lesbiana favorita" y otras ganzadas de ese estilo, haciendo parecer que hiciesen años que no se veían (si fuese alguien que no los conociera, claro está), en ese momento también entraron Annie y Bertholdt, este último abrió la puerta, al parecer tenía una copia de la llave… estos dos tipos parecían ser muy unidos, sé que son amigos desde muy pequeños, y al vivir Reiner solo, es normal que necesite a alguien que tenga una copia de su casa en caso que le pase algo… o la pierda, cosa que me pasa seguido a mí, y Mikasa me salva de esas (entre tantas que suelo mandarme). Al ver a Ymir y Reiner estúpidamente acaramelados, Annie se acercó a ellos y les dio una patada a cada uno… hasta ella parecía mucho más animada que lo normal. Reí ante la situación, y finalmente me prestaron atención.

-¡Hey Eren!- me saludó Bertholdt, Annie me miró e hizo una pequeña mueca similar a una sonrisa en forma de saludo – ¿listo para tu primer ensayo?

-Supongo… -contesté sonriendo nervioso, si bien estuve ensayando los temas que me mandaron a través de Annie durante una clase, estoy un poco inseguro, ellos sonaron tan genial (en mi opinión) y se veían tan potentes en el escenario que realmente no sé si voy a poder complementarme con el grupo, sin embargo Ymir no paró de darme ánimos cada vez que podía: cuando me cruzaba en la facultad, a través de Facebook, incluso me mandaba mensajes de texto cada tanto… lo admito, fue un poco pesada, pero el que demuestre tanto interés en que toque con ellos me hacía sentir más confianza.

Seguí al grupo adentrándome en aquella casa, no pude ver mucho, pero era una casa grande de una sola planta, los espacios del living y de la cocina eran bastante amplios, pero estaban algo despoblados de muebles y los poco que había parecían algo viejos, los ambientes era un poco oscuros, supongo que Reiner no necesitaría mucho más que lo básico al encontrarse viviendo solo y con tanto lugar. Nos dirigimos hasta el fondo, donde luego de un pequeño patio que tenía el césped algo crecido y no había más plantas que un par de enredaderas pegadas a las paredes, había una habitación separada del resto de la casa, pasando por un patio que supuse que era la famosa sala de ensayos. Al entrar quedé impresionado, la habitación era pequeña dentro de todo pero estaba totalmente acustizada (aunque de forma bastante "artesanal") y en las paredes podía ver posters con dibujos bastante psicodélicos entre los cuales reconocí tapas de discos de Yes, Deep Purple y King Crimson. Estaba llena de amplificadores, el lugar estaba equipado con una consola que descansaba sobre un mueble algo viejo, tres micrófonos (aunque solo dos pies) cables regados por todo el piso y en el fondo una batería un poco vieja de color rojo. Entendí así porque Bertoldt traía tantas cosas, eran los platillos y piezas para poder completar su instrumento.

Enchufé mi teclado siguiendo un par de indicaciones de Reiner, quien mientras afinaba su guitarra ecualizaba los demás instrumentos, lo miré admirado un rato, parecía entender bastante del asunto, mientras yo apenas conozco los efectos de este teclado, no tan moderno, pero muy completo que me había regalado mi padre al cumplir los 10 años, se podría decir que en esa época gozaba los beneficios de ser hijo de padres separados.

-Ya estamos listos, ¿no?-preguntó Ymir y automáticamente me miró a mí -¿Con que canción te gustaría comenzar?¿alguna con la que estés más seguro?

-Mhh… no, estoy bien, como ustedes quieran…-rechacé la opción de elegir un poco cohibido, Ymir insistió, pero le afirmé que estaba bien lo que ellos elijan.

-¡Bien! Vamos con una de "The Police" que te escuché tocar una vez.- la pecosa me guiñó el ojo… suspiré un poco frustrado, sé cuál es la canción de esa banda en la lista que me pasaron, y eso hizo sentirme un poco incómodo, era justo una canción que hablaba de…-"Dont't stand so close to me"!- anunció la cantante al resto de la banda –Ese tema le gusta mucho a mi Christa, asique más les vale tocar bien- ordenó en forma de broma, pero mirándonos con algo de severidad.

La música comenzó a sonar junto a la voz de Ymir, Reiner, quien se había colocado cerca mío, me hacía señas para que siga las notas que el marcaba.

_Young teacher, the subject _

_of schoolgirl fantasy  
She wants him so badly _

_knows what she wants to be  
_

_Inside her there's longing _

_this girl's an open page  
Book marking, she's so close now  
This girl is half his age _

Annie se unió a la voz de Ymir en el coro

_Don't stand, don't stand so _

_Don't stand so close to me_

Intenté concentrarme en las notas y dejarme envolver por el sonido que generábamos junto a mis compañeros, aunque la letra de la canción me perturbaba un poco, es decir… ¡no soy una puta colegiala enamorada! ¡Soy un universitario caliente con su profesor de dibujo! ¡PERO QUE MIERDAS ESTOY PENSANDO! Mejor me concentro, aunque no me parezca haberme equivocado en las notas aún.

-Eren, relájate estas muy tenso.- dijo Annie en el micrófono entre estrofa y estrofa, Yimir la miró y le dijo que ella no se había dado cuenta –solo lo noto así- dijo la bajista encogiéndose de hombros y la canción continuó.

_Her friends are so jealous _

_you know how bad girls get _

_Sometimes it's not so easy _

_to be the teacher's pet _

_Temptation, frustration _

_so bad it makes him cry _

_Wet bus stop, she's waiting _

_his car is warm and dry_

_Don't stand, don't stand so _

_Don't stand so close to me_

Dejando mi estúpida manía de sentirme identificado con canciones (aunque ¿quién no lo hace?) seguí el ritmo de la música, consiguiendo una sonrisa de aprobación de parte de Reiner, esto realmente me estaba gustando, el sonido de todo el conjunto me envolvía, era parte de él, movía mis dedos intentando la mayor precisión posible, pero dejándolo fluir un poco… la voz de Ymir llegaba a mis oídos como nunca, grave, hermosa y poderosa, mientras los instrumentos hacían lo suyo, es como si fuésemos uno solo, pero cada uno por su lado, era extraño, pero se sentía genial.

_Loose talk in the classroom _

_To hurt they try and try _

_Strong words in the staffroom _

_the accusations fly _

_It's no use, he sees her _

_he starts to shake and cough _

_Just like the old man in _

_that book by Nabakov _

_Don't stand, don't stand so _

_Don't stand so close to me_

La canción terminó luego de repetir el coro. Suspiré mientras Ymir se estiraba con tratando seguramente de controlar la euforia que le produce cantar, Annie y Berthold hicieron una pequeña melodía con sus respectivos instrumentos y Reiner se dirigió a mi…

-¿Cómo lo sentiste?-preguntó y yo le respondí asintiendo con una sonrisa, creo que sería imposible para mi describirlo con palabras, y pareció entenderlo, Ymir me mostró una sonrisa de par en par y me abrazó y aunque en el proceso me golpeó el brazo con su guitarra, no hay manera de molestarme por nada en lo más mínimo en este momento, respondí su abrazo… creo que lo que viene de ahora en adelante será genial.

Finalizado el ensayo y mientras Ymir y yo volvíamos a casa en su auto me comentó que es muy probable que dentro de 20 días más o menos, organizarían una nueva fecha en "La Muralla" donde tocaría en un escenario por primera vez, me tensé un poco y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos Eren, una vez que toques en el escenario, no vas a querer bajarte nunca…- me animó.

Sábado, y como desde hace una semana tomaba clases con Levi en su departamento, la emoción de mi primer ensayo mezclada con la ansiedad de ver a mi profesor de dibujo nuevamente no me dejaron dormir como corresponde hasta muy tarde, y casi paso de largo esta mañana. Al llegar, Levi me recibió con una ceja levantada y prácticamente a patadas me mandó a lavarme la cara. A pesar de pensar que el día con mi profesor no había comenzado bien, me sorprendí al volver del baño y que me espere un café y un par de masitas en el lugar de la mesa que ocupé la vez anterior. Un poco confundido tomé asiento, y agradecí por la atención ligeramente ruborizado. Adoro estos detalles, pero a la vez los odio, ya que hacen que este tipo cada día me guste más, y ya no pueda negármelo a mí mismo.

-No es nada, desayuna y comienza en donde quedamos la semana pasada.- me dijo secamente mientras trabajaba en una plantilla digital de dibujo… esta vez no pude contener mi curiosidad. Acerqué a mí una de las hojas en las que dibujaba… eran viñetas bocetadas, y, a simple vista, llenas de garabatos. A pesar de lo suave del lápiz (lo que supuse que era para que luego el entintado quede más prolijo) reconocía algunos trazos y ante mi asombro abrí mis ojos de par en par, tomé otra hoja ya entintada casi en su totalidad y con las viñetas aun en lápiz y confirmé mis sospechas…

-NO PUEDE SER…-dije sorprendido, Levi me miró y cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo me quitó las hojas con brusquedad.

-Se supone que vienes aquí para aprender, no para estar mirando las cosas ajenas- me dijo realmente enojado, pero no podía hacer más que ignorar ese enojo, esto era demasiado genial.

-¡Attack on Zombie! ¿Es cierto?- no podía creer ver los originales de mi comic favorito sobre la misma mesa donde yo hacía mis mediocres intentos de dibujo-Un momento… es usted… ¡¿"Lance Rivaille"?!- pregunté señalándolo con euforia, dentro de mi todo temblaba.

-Cálmate mocoso, y sí, soy yo…-dijo frotándose la sien son molestia.

-Imposible…-quedé con la boca abierta, ahora no solo Levi era el tipo que hizo que me gustara un hombre, quien me había inspirado a dibujar sino que también ¡ERA UNO DE MIS GRANDES IDOLOS DEL COMIC! Esto era demasiado… busque a tientas algo en mi mochila, saqué el último número de "Atack on Zombies" comprado ayer con los pocos ahorros que guardaba del mes anterior y se lo extendí, bajando mi cabeza, y tratando de mostrar el mayor respeto posible (aunque la ansiedad seguro no me había permitido adoptar la postura que quería).

-¿Y ahora que mierda estás haciendo?-preguntó mirándome con confusión, pero manteniendo el ceño fruncido…

-¡FIRMEME UN AUTOGRAFO POR FAVOR!- rogué en un solo grito, a lo que el mayor se levantó y con molestia tiró mi revista, que, de no ser por estar con la ventana cerrada debido a la calefacción, hubiese volado a través de ella.

-¡¿Puedes parar con todo este puto circo?!-se sentó y suspiró con enojo desviando la mirada -…es por todo esto que mantengo en incognito mi identidad, no me agrada tener que pasar por este tipo de situaciones absurdas y ridículas…-

-Pero… lo que hace es increíble ¡de verdad! ¡Me gusta muchísimo este comic y su trabajo ahí!- al ver su expresión molesta de perfil bajé la cabeza… no notaba en su mirada un enojo normal, sino algo más… serio. De repente me sentí avergonzado por mi efusividad, y me invadió un poco la tristeza, sentía que de alguna forma esta vez la estaba jodiendo más de lo normal (y eso que normalmente la jodo) –lo siento… no quise comportarme así, es solo que me dejé llevar nuevamente por mi…-

-No me sorprende, siempre te dejas llevar demasiado, me di cuenta de eso desde que te conocí- me dijo, logrando que otra vez se encienda en mi interior esa emoción que sus palabras me provocan, "me presta atención" era lo único que pensaba, cuando volvió su rostro hacia mí con una suave pero sincera sonrisa, la sensación de tristeza que me podría haber molestado se esfumó al instante, dándole paso a… algo más, era cálido, y sentía que cosquilleaba… "mariposas en el estómago" le llaman algunos cursis, siempre pensé que era una forma estúpida de describir la atracción hacia otra persona, o que realmente tienes que estar mal del hígado o algo así como para sentir que algo te aletea adentro (y por lo general terminarías corriendo al baño, y eso no sería muy romántico), pero en esta oportunidad sería la única forma de explicar lo que sentía…

Manteniendo esa expresión suave Levi se levantó y se acercó hasta quedar frente mío, al ver su mano acercarse a mi cerré los ojos con fuerza… tal vez me golpearía como lo hace las veces que, según él, me quedo "tildado" con cara de idiota (y realmente pienso que mi expresión no se debe haber visto muy genial hace un momento), pero lo que sentí fue esa cálida mano posarse en mi cabeza y acariciarla sutilmente… ahora sí creo que hervía, una suave pero cosquilleante corriente recorrió desde donde estaba tocando, hasta mi pecho, y el corazón, si es que era bilógicamente posible, se me aceleró aún más. Acto seguido inclinó su rostro a la altura del mío, y puedo jurar que me salía humo de las orejas ante el calor que invadía mi rostro y la sensación de adormecimiento en mi cabeza…

-Por favor Eren, mantén esto en secreto ¿sí?- susurró demasiado cerca de mi rostro como para que mi salud mental siguiera intacta, me estremecí al sentir tan cerca de mi piel su cálido aliento, y solo pude asentir cerrando fuertemente mis ojos, quedé unos instantes en esa posición intentando procesar la información, y evitar de esa forma que Levi viera mi cara, cuando reaccioné él ya había tomado lugar en su asiento y encendía un cigarrillo (cosa que era la primera vez que lo veía hacer)… -¿vas a dibujar o solo vas a calentar la silla con tu culo?- me preguntó volviendo a su expresión sarcástica ¿Qué fue todo eso?

La clase siguió, pero no me atreví a hablar absolutamente de nada mas… corro demasiados riesgos de decir estupideces de las que me puedo arrepentir.

CONTINUARÁ~~~

_**Bueno, como lo prometí Levi volvió en este capítulo y Eren está más "Fangirl" (como le dice mi amiga) que nunca xD**_

_**El auto de Ymir es un modelo súper pequeño que se fabricó, por lo menos en Argentina, entre los ´60 y los ´80 y hasta hoy sigue siendo muy popular para los jóvenes ya que es un modelo super lindo y por lo viejo suele conseguirse muy barato, mi sueño es tener uno amarillo y tunearlo como Pikachu :v**_

_**La banda que viene escuchando Ymir es "Sui Generis", un duo de Rock Argentino formado por el genial Charly Garcia (uno de mis grandes ídolos) y Nito Mestre, tuvieron gran popularidad en los ´70 (se separaron en el ´75) y hasta hoy en día siguen siendo un clásico. La canción es "Pequeñas delicias de la vida Conyugal" que forma parte del disco "Pequeñas anécdotas sobre las instituciones" uno de los mejores discos de la historia, en mi opinión.**_

_**El tema que tocan en el ensayo no necesita mucha aclaración, la letra habla de una alumna enamorada de su profesor, pero como dato anecdótico puedo sumar que Sting (cantante de The Police y compositor de la canción) fue profesor de Español, y dicen que es una historia real (aunque el lo haya negado). Sé que no hay mucho complejo por el tema de la edad ni mucho menos, pero me pareció divertido incluirlo en la historia para estresar un poquito Eren.**_

_**Por ultimo algo sobre Levi: Usé "Rivaille" como su pseudónimo, ya que me encanta como suena, pero en realidad es simplemente una cuestión de fonética, el nombre del personaje es simplemente "Levi". El tema de "Lance" se refiere a un rango militar: Lance Corporal (gracias amiga por completar la información, yo tenía un embrollo :P) pero me pareció lindo como nombre de fantasía… no se xD**_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier duda saben que se puede responder, y espero sus Reviews.**_

_**Que tengan una hermosa semana!**_


	6. CAPITULO 6

_**Buenas! Traigo la actualización! Comento que este capítulo seria la mitad de un capitulo que me quedó larguísimo, así que vendrá en dos partes, la próxima la estaría subiendo el domingo, ya está hecha pero tengo que ver un par de cositas. En primer lugar quiero agradecerles a las personitas que me dejan sus ánimos y reviews en cada capítulo, me hacen muy feliz! (Aunque no me caso de decírselo en las respuestas) Espero que se animen y me dejen mas comentarios, ya que "los reviews son el oxígenos de los fanfics" xDDD También gracias a todos los que siguen la hitoria, y a los favs :D**_

_**Los dejo con el capítulo! No sin antes aclarar que "los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor que nos hace esperar un mes eterno para ver qué pasa, todos los derechos e izquierdos quedan reservados y yo solo me atribuyo esta historia loca donde dibujan, hacen música, y son jóvenes normales y corrientes , bueno, más o menos " xD**_

_**Aclaraciones y comentarios al finalizar al capitulo!**_

CAPITULO 6: Sobre Las luces del escenario y la verdadera Vergüenza (parte 1)

Salíamos del último ensayo de "The Titans" antes de mi debut, era viernes así que decidimos ir al bar de siempre a brindar, procurando volver temprano, yo debido a mis clases, Ymir y Reiner por trabajo. Annie y Bertoldt ademas dijeron que debían "prepararse mentalmente", cosa que provocó muchos chistes y comentarios de doble sentido por parte del guitarrista y la cantante acerca de la vida íntima de la pareja.

Las canciones de la lista estaban bastante pulidas y me sentía seguro respecto a lo musical, el equipo que formaba con mis compañeros era muy confortante, aunque no me haya subido nunca a un escenario, ya me sentía parte de ellos, y sabía que me iban a estar acompañando y apoyando en todo momento.

Lo que me preocupaba era otra cosa… desde que descubrí que Levi era el dibujante de mi comic favorito (así como también lo había admirado por otro trabajos) y por ende un talentoso y famoso artista, no pude evitar sentirme más tenso de lo normal ante su presencia, me llenaba de alegría saber cosas de Levi que seguramente casi nadie en esta ciudad sabia, pero a la vez me llenaba de frustración ya que se me hacía aún más imposible que se relacione con un simple mortal como yo de una manera cercana. Suspiré de frustración, realmente deseaba que asista mañana, quería invitarlo a escuchar la banda, pero me parecía que sería mucho atrevimiento…

~~Hace una semana~~

-Tampoco es tan grave Eren – trataba de darme ánimos mi psicóloga al explicarle mi situación –creo que estas engrandeciendo demasiado la figura de ese hombre solo por ser alguien famoso, no estas teniendo en cuenta que todos tenemos derecho a intentar tener una vida normal, sobre todo si ni siquiera usa su verdaderos nombre, seguramente busca que lo traten como alguien más del montón…-sonrió.

-Ni siquiera se su verdadero nombre- comenté frustrado tirándome del cabello al darme cuenta de ese detalle, la doctora Hanji soltó una risita nerviosa… -no puedo hacerlo, de verdad es tomarme mucha confianza de mi parte… ¿y si no le gusta la banda? ¿Si olvido todas las notas en el escenario y hago el ridículo frente a todos...? No podría volver a verle a la cara

-Lo estás haciendo demasiado dramático, simplemente tienes que invitarlo y ya, el que no arriesga no gana, algo así decía tu horóscopo…

Para la doctora Hanji es muy fácil decirlo sentada en su sillón mientras dice "trabajar" pero la realidad es muy diferente, las últimas dos semanas: en la escuela de arte, en clases particulares... al jueves siguiente en la escuela también… traté de verdad de hablar con él, pero la vergüenza y los nervios no me lo permiten y las palabras se estancan en mi boca y quiero que me trague la tierra. Ayer incluso me quedé un rato después de clases, pero solo pude mirarlo, ponerme rojo y salir corriendo mientras lo saludaba a los gritos… para colmo de males otra vez había quedado como un idiota frente a él. ¿Por qué estas cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles? Ni siquiera confesarme a Annie me costó tanto… Mierda, (volviendo a la realidad) se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando ya que me vio y levantó una ceja, solo pude responderle el gesto con una sonrisa nerviosa para disimular… estoy pensando demasiado en lugar de relajarme, lo cual era la primera intención de esta salida ¡PERO NO PUEDO!

-Eren estoy hablándote- Reiner me llamó la atención mientras movía su mano frente a mi rostro intentando "despabilarme".

-Eh… lo siento ¿Qué?- pregunté tratando de aterrizar un poco del planeta "Levi".

-Te decía que porque no invitas a Armin

-¿Mañana? Si vendrá- intenté ponerme al tanto de la conversación.

-No, ahora, el ambiente es mucho más íntimo y podrá aprovechar de usar mis mejores métodos de seducción- el rubio gigante me guiñó un ojo y un escalofrío me recorrió… ahora entiendo porque mi mejor amigo huye ante la presencia de Reiner… demasiado intimidante.

-Ya te dije que no tienes chances con Armin, es un chico demasiado bueno, además, va a ser una exitoso abogado, es muy buen estudiante, no como tú- le dijo Ymir, a lo que Reiner adoptó una expresión dramática.

-¡Oh amor mío! Sabes que no importa lo que hagas, lo nuestro es imposible, pero no estés triste ¡si fuese heterosexual ya me hubiese casado contigo!

-¡Yo también caramelito, pero lo nuestro nunca podrá ser! ¡Me gustan demasiado las chicas!- respondió Ymir sentándose en la falda del rubio, estaban hablando cual obra teatral de bajo presupuesto y mal actuada, lo que hizo que Bertoldt y yo riamos a carcajadas, mientras Annie solo los veía con expresión divertida, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente.

-¡Hola chicos!- Jean saludó haciendo aparición junto a Mikasa, le había mandado un mensaje a mi hermana diciéndole que estaría en "La Muralla" con los chicos de la banda para que no se preocupara, no esperaba que fuera a venir. Fruncí el ceño al notar que Marco no estaba, lo que significaba que probablemente estaba sola con el baboso cara de caballo.

Sumamos dos sillas a la mesa, quedando Mikasa a mi lado, seguida de Jean, y la conversación se dirigió hacia las expectativas sobre la presentación de mañana.

-¿Cómo están preparándose? ¿Qué tal el nuevo miembro?- preguntó el castaño, sonriéndome de manera burlona.

-Ya van a ver… ¡los va a sorprender!- contestó Ymir, y yo miré con cara de superación al estudiante de cine. Entre bromas, cerveza y después de un par de discusiones sin sentido entre el idiota de la mesa y yo, Jean me habló con un poco de timidez, cosa MUY rara en él.

-Eren… estaba pensando que puedo sacar el auto mañana y traerte con tus cosas, ya que en la moto de Mikasa sería imposible, y venir en taxi un gasto…- Noté que la nombrada giró para mirarlo… ¡un momento! ¡Esa mirada es muy dulce de parte de mi hermana para dirigirla a alguien que no es de la familia! –Si te interesa, digo- hablaba en serio, y eso me incomodó, este chico nunca en la vida se había propuesto a hacerme un favor.

-Estas diciendo que por un sábado en tu vida no vas a alcoholizarte ¿por mí?- le pregunté para no perder mi actitud ya acostumbrada ante Jean, a lo que el rió.

-¡Claro que no lo hago por ti, sino por ella!- señaló a Mikasa –de todas formas tengo que hacer buena letra con mi futuro cuñado- Dijo burlesco, a lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la chica a mi lado le dio con su vaso… pero ese golpe no era violento sino más bien suave, y casi juguetón. Levanté una ceja con un poco de molestia.

-Cállate- le habló Mikasa, pero noté otra cosa entre ellos, era una actitud casi "cómplice"… está bien, no era momento ni lugar para ponerme a hacerle una escena de celos a mi hermana, por ser tan "buena onda" con el idiota que la está pretendiendo, al fin y al cabo, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, pero no podía evitar esa molestia de "hermano protector" que me estaba causando la situación.

-Como quieras cara de caballo- bufé finalmente, está bien, estoy siendo blando, pero la verdad no me vendría mal lo que Jean ofrecía, Ymir no podría buscarme porque llevaba a Crista y Reiner y algunas piezas para el sonido.

Apenas llegada la media noche nos retiramos, evité hablar con Mikasa respecto al comportamiento de Jean (y de ella, de más está decir) porque demasiado tenía ya con acostarme pensando que mañana sería mi última oportunidad de pedirle a Levi que vaya al concierto. Intenté descansar esa noche de la mejor manera posible.

El gran día había llegado y a mí se me estaba haciendo eterno… Levi como siempre me había invitado un café antes de comenzar con la práctica de dibujo y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo de a ratos intentando tomar valor de donde no tenía para cumplir mi cometido… ¡¿Por qué me cuesta tanto?! Solté un suspiro tan profundo que sin quererlo llamé la atención de mi profesor.

-¿Pasa algo?- me miró interrogante… estaba usando esos lentes que lo hacían estúpidamente sexy.

-No… nada…- contesté abatido –los puntos de fuga, digo, la perspectiva… es muy complicada- bajé la cabeza, realmente estaba frustrado, no podía concentrarme y mucho menos invitarlo, el tiempo se me estaba acabando y no lo lograría a este paso.

-No exageres, estas aprendiendo, no es para que pongas esa cara- me dijo con expresión confusa. Se levantó de su lugar colocándose a mi lado, y nuevamente esa maldita y agradable cercanía… si me hundo nuevamente en lo que siento no solo no entenderé nada (y de verdad me vendría bien una mano con este embrollo de los puntos de fuga) sino que menos voy a lograr dejar de perder tiempo… -veamos, si queremos lograr una perspectiva tirada hacia la derecha nuestro primer punto de fuga debería estar aquí… -explicaba concentrado marcando un punto en un espacio en blanco en mi hoja.

-Profesor…-comencé a hablar, me miró con disgusto y me percaté de mi error-… digo, Levi-lo miré con decisión, tenía que ser ahora –Eh…¿tiene que hacer algo esta noche?- su mirada fue un interrogante, incitándome a que siguiera hablando –verá, me presento con una banda… yo soy el tecladista… es la primera vez que tocaré en un escenario y…-saqué dos invitaciones que tenía en mi bolsillo, tantas veces en esas horas los había tocado con intención de sacarlas que ya estaban un poco dobladas –¡me gustaría mucho que esté ahí!- finalicé hablando creo que muy alto y rápido, pero no importó, dejé en un solo golpe las entradas sobre la mesa y me paré de mi silla. ¡LO HABÍA HECHO! ¡De verdad lo había hecho! Creo que en mi mente sonaba la canción "We are the Champions" de Queen, mientras un montón de minis Eren se abrazaban festejando la victoria.

Levi me miró extrañado, incluso creo que pestañeó un par de veces, lo que fue una imagen extrañamente tierna, pero luego desvió la vista y aunque quiso mantener su expresión de seriedad, lo noté algo incómodo.

-Lo siento Eren…-oh no… mis esfuerzos…- ayer una amiga me pidió que la acompañe a un lugar esta noche…- finalizo con un tono… ¿apenado? La feliz imagen en mi mente se rompía en miles de pedacitos, de repente algo comenzó a doler molestamente y creo que mi rostro se desfiguró de desilusión, porque Levi habló rápidamente –¡n… no creo que sea muy importante!- su mirada se volvió suave y, al igual que el día que me pidió guardar el secreto de su identidad artística, acarició mi cabello –te prometo que voy a hacer lo posible para ir a verte- sonrió tenuemente, y nada más importó, la calidez de ese toque y de esa sonrisa me transmitieron una paz indescriptible… todo lo demás se fue al tacho y me quedé ahí, observándolo seguramente ruborizado y con expresión ida, pero no podía evitarlo, ese era el Levi que me hacía caer irremediablemente ante su encanto, tenía tantas facetas, y cada una tenía "algo" que me hacía estar cada vez más y más atraído hacia el… ya no había porque negarlo, me había enamorado de Levi, de mi talentoso y malhumorado profesor, de mi ídolo hasta hace poco sin rostro, de un hombre…

Los minutos pasaron y me retiré de su casa, siguió insistiendo hasta que me subí a mi bicicleta que intentaría asistir al concierto a lo que siempre respondí que no había problema si no iba, su expresión me decía que le sería complicado, pero no cuestiono su sinceridad.

Pedaleé con velocidad y frustrado, si no hubiese sido tan cobarde y tarado, tal vez se hubiese comprometido con el recital en lugar de hacerlo con otra persona… aunque no tengo por qué ser tan duro conmigo mismo, tal vez no podría negarle nada a esa "amiga", tal vez es una persona especial para el… un nudo de angustia se formó en mi estómago, no tengo ningún indicio de que a Levi pueda gustarle un hombre, es más, realmente dudo tener alguna vez chances con él, tal vez si tiene novia o está viviendo alguna historia romántica con alguna bella mujer, seguramente profesional o con un gran talento en algo como el… ¿qué puede ofrecerle un simple estudiante que ni siquiera tiene en claro que quiere en su vida como yo a alguien como Levi? Me invadió la frustración y la vergüenza, se tan poco sobre él, y sin embargo, su simple aparición en mi vida hizo que todo dé un giro de ciento ochenta grados…

Llegué a casa, almorcé junto a mi hermana justificando mi estado de ánimo con los nervios por el recital de esta noche… Dudo que Mikasa me haya creído, es la persona que más me conoce en el mundo, pero supongo que no insistió al darse cuenta que no iba a hablar del tema. Una vez encerrado en mi habitación tomé mi órgano eléctrico y me dediqué a practicar para la presentación, había un par de arreglos que necesitaba pulir, y creo que sería lo único que haría que me olvide un rato de Levi y el hecho que no era muy probable que esté en la presentación. Puse toda mi concentración en las teclas y la música, no iba a dejarme decaer, tenía que poner lo mejor de mí para que la gente disfrute nuestra música en el momento que esté en el escenario junto con la banda.

Las horas pasaron, y luego de una ducha me preparé para ir a la Muralla, me puse una remera verde con una estampa de caricaturas bastante psicodélicas, y un jean negro, el frio estaba calmando aunque aún se sentía en la noche, así que cargué mi campera, Mikasa me ayudó a llevar cerca de la puerta el pié de mi teclado, usaba un vestido blanco con volados hasta la rodilla (que sé le gusta mucho, pero el moverse en moto no le permitía usar ese tipo de prendas casi nunca) botas texanas marrones, y una campera del mismo color. Esta vez se había puesto un pañuelo rojo que le regalé hace unos días para que dejara de usar la bufanda roñosa todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando la temperatura comenzaba a subir. Llevaba un maquillaje sencillo y un par de pulseras en sus muñecas.

Jean llegó a los pocos minutos, estaba vestido con una camisa a cuadros y un chaleco, como era normal para alguien de nuestra edad, también pantalón de jean. Me saludó y me ayudó a cargar mis cosas en su auto, cuando vio aparecer a Mikasa quien había estado preparando su cartera en su habitación se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta y una cara más de idiota que la que normalmente porta, con una mueca de disgusto lo golpeé con el codo para que reaccionara, mi hermana lo saludó, y después de salir y cerrar toda la casa como corresponde nos subimos al auto para dirigirnos a "La Muralla".

-Ya sabes cara de caballo, ni se te ocurra tomar y mucho menos intentar pasarte de listo con Mikasa – le dije desde mi lugar detrás del auto, Jean me miró por el espejo retrovisor con una mueca graciosa –no vas a traernos alcoholizado y no vamos a llevarte al hospital si te dan terrible golpiza- Mikasa rió suavemente y se giró para mirarme.

-Trataré en ese caso de no ser tan brusca- me siguió ella.

-¡Hey! ¿En serio lastimarías a un pobre chico?- le preguntó con fingida indignación.

-Los caballos tienen cuero fuerte, deberías poder aguantarlo- le contestó mi hermana, mientras yo reía. El camino no era tan largo, así que nos tomó unos 15 minutos llegar, contando el buscar donde estacionar. Al bajar Jean me ayudó cargando mi teclado.

-De verdad, gracias…-le dije con sinceridad aunque me aplaste el orgullo –luego dime si te debemos algo por la gasolina.

-Pss no seas idiota Eren, solo invítame una cerveza más tarde…

-Será una Coca-Cola, recuerda que tienes que conducir- dijo Mikasa interviniendo en la conversación, yo me reí, el pasar mucho tiempo con Jean le está haciendo que comience también a ponerse protectora con el… sería por lo único que dejaría que le dé una chance a este idiota, para verlo tener que aguantarla. OK, pensándolo bien, el cara de caballo no es tan mal tipo, solo un poco pesado.

Al entrar al bar nos encontramos con Sasha, Connie y Marco, que estaban, como de costumbre cuando mi amiga castaña está presente, comiendo, en este caso una pizza.

-¡Hey Eren! ¿Cómo te estas preparando?- preguntó Connie -¿nervioso? Toma un poco- me alcanzó un vaso de cerveza fría.

-La verdad un poco… estoy más bien ansioso- respondí, al tomar un par de tragos del vaso que el chico me ofreció miré al escenario, Bertoldt y Annie ya se encontraba armando la batería…-voy a ayudarlos- anuncié señalando y me dirigí a donde se encontraba la pareja.

Nunca me había puesto a pensarlo, pero Bertholtd y Annie se veían realmente geniales juntos, a pesar de que el chico casi la doblaba en tamaño (y no estoy exagerando). Por lo que Ymir me había contado él hace mucho tiempo que siente algo por Annie, pero "como ella solitaria y fría como un tempano", palabras de la pecosa, nunca se había dado una chance con él y aunque no lo había rechazado, se había cansado de esquivarlo. Y me alegra por ambos que finalmente estén juntos, aunque no haya tenido mucho más contacto con el baterista hasta que me uní a la banda, me parece que es un chico realmente centrado y bueno y tal vez cuando estaban solos, Annie se mostraba un poco más cálida que frente a los demás, como suele hacerlo Levi… sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente, no quiero pensar en él.

Reiner e Ymir se unieron al armado del escenario al poco tiempo, mientras el dueño del bar, Pixis, el dueño nos hacía ir probando el sonido… me ponía un poco nervioso cuando me pedían que toque solo para ecualizar, después de todo, ya me encontraba sobre el escenario, y aunque solo estaba probando, iba mentalizándome lo que venía.

-Relájate corazón- me dijo Ymir al subir nuevamente con una cerveza- ya falta muy poco, así que aprovecha de tomar algo así se te bajan los nervios- hablaba mientras me abrazaba de manera amistosa. Una vez acomodado todo, fuimos a relajarnos, faltaban treinta minutos y el show comenzaría, casi no hablé, simplemente me dedique a reírme de las cosas que hablaban la cantante y Reiner, mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza y fumaba un cigarrillo… no había cenado antes de salir de casa, pensaba pedir algo en el bar, pero tengo el estómago cerrado de la ansiedad, tal vez coma algo después de tocar…

El descanso terminaba, y en muy pocos minutos me encontraría por primera vez tocando para todas esas personas. Me tensé de solo pensarlo…

~~CONTINUARÁ~~

_**YAIIIIIIIII creo que hoy no tengo aclaraciones que hacer, tuvimos a un Jean haciendo favores interesados, Mikasa sin bufanda, Levi mencionando a una "amiga" y un Eren a punto de debutar en el escenario! El próximo capítulo viene con todo! Espero que este les haya gustado, ya saben que agradezco muchísimo sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, dudas y etcéteras xD TODAS SERÁN RESPONDIDAS (evitando spoilers, claro está).**_

_**Repito que la segunda parte la subo el domingo! **_

_**Sean felices, y nos leemos prontito!**_


	7. CAPITULO 7

_**HOLA! Como (casi) siempre cumplo lo que prometo eh aquí el capítulo 7, o sea, la otra mitad del anterior, aquí se van a develar todas sus dudas respecto al título, cosa con la que casi nadie acertó del todo (si a alguno que otro aspecto).**_

_**Ya cumplí mis responsabilidades con el evento en el que trabajaba y pude estrenar mi cosplay de Mikasa! seguramente cuando haga fotos decentes les ponga el link, pero pueden ver mis trabajos buscando "Miky Cosplay" como página de Facebook (en la descripción dice que soy de Argentina y creo que mi foto de perfil seguirá siendo como Bulma un par de días más).**_

_**Agradezco como siempre a todos los reviews, me gusta mucho el feedback con los lectores para saber que les va pareciendo, respecto a algunos comentarios del capítulo anterior voy a hacer dos aclaraciones:**_

_**Parte de la idea del Fanfic está inspirada en mis dos de mis mangas favoritos: NANA y Gravitation, así que cualquier situación que pueda llegar a parecerse a estas historias NO es pura coincidencia… **_

_**Lo otro es que edité un poco las pifiadas de redacción del capítulo anterior, espero disculpen si las notaron y les dolieron los ojos xD**_

_**Sin más que decir, seguimos con la historia! Al final las aclaraciones :D**_

**CAPITULO 7: Sobre Las luces del escenario y la verdadera Vergüenza (parte 2)**

Mikasa se acercó a mí para abrazarme y darme ánimos antes de subir al escenario, le sonreí y, a pesar de los nervios, me invadió la euforia… Todo iba a estar bien, todo estaba ensayado, solo tenía que dejarme llevar. Me acomodé detrás de mi teclado, miré la lista de temas para asegurarme cual iba primero y ubiqué el número de efecto que necesitaba mientras lo probaba con un par de notas.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES!- habló Ymir –Somos "The Titans"- la gente comenzó a aplaudir y silbar, vi muchas caras conocidas, del primer recital sin dudas –vamos a comenzar con una versión nuestra de una canción que nos gusta mucho… y se la vamos a dedicar a nuestra amiga Mikasa quien tiene que huir constantemente de un caballo- Ymir rió, así como yo también lo hice, mi hermana estaba muy cerca del escenario y noté que se ruborizó un poco, así que le guiñé un ojo y me sonrió. Bertoldt dio dos toques con los palillos de la batería contando "un, dos" entendí y entré solo con la base de la canción… seguido al comenzar la segunda vuelta por la voz de Ymir. Las luces apuntaron a nosotros y ya no pude ver absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba abajo, lo que ayudó a enfocarme en la banda.

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track _

_Coming towards her stuck still no turning back_

La batería y la guitarra de Reiner comenzaron a sonar también al seguir la estrofa.

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds _

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled _

_With every bubble she sank with her drink _

_And washed it away down the kitchen sink _

Cambié el arreglo y el bajo entró finalmente en la canción, solo marcando notas.

_The dog days are over _

_The dog days are done _

_The horses are coming _

_So you better run_

La banda arrancó con más fuerza en el estribillo, y comencé a sentir que la energía de la música se apoderaba de mi… ya no me preocupaba equivocarme, no era algo mecánico, sino más bien algo que fluía por mi cuerpo, la música me llevaba y no pude evitar moverme al ritmo del cover que tocábamos. Era una pieza fuerte, pero que tenía sus partes más tranquilas, ideal para comenzar un recital. En ese momento las luces no me dejaban ver abajo del escenario, pero podía imaginar a la gente coreando y bailando un poco, y esos son los beneficios de hacer covers: casi todos conocen lo que estas tocando, y saber eso me aliviaba un poco.

_Run fast for your mother, fast for your father _

_Run for your children, for your sisters, your brothers _

_Leave all your love and your longing behind _

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive _

_The dog days are over _

_The dog days are done _

_Can you hear the horses? _

_'Cause here they come _

Los instrumentos se callaron y solo yo seguí la voz de Ymir, marcando las notas de la estrofa que ella entonaba. Su voz era realmente increíble, y aunque sé que es una canción difícil de cantar debido al impresionante "color" de voz de la cantante original, a Ymir la versión le salía realmente perfecta y sin necesidad de imitar ningún tono… siempre admiré como canta la chica, pero me sorprendía cada vez más, veces como esta incluso sentía que se me erizaba la piel. Realmente estoy orgulloso de tocar junto a ella.

_And I never wanted anything from you _

_Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh _

El resto de los instrumentos volvieron a entrar, Reiner saltó y se acercó a mí, creo que también con la intención de que nos guiemos mutuamente en las notas, mientras Annie hacia un coro sencillo (seguramente le era muy difícil seguir el tono en el que cantaba Ymir) pero que le daba un toque, mejor que el que había escuchado en los ensayos, por lo que podía escuchar, también se había esforzado mucho practicando en su casa.

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back _

_Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that _

_The dog days are over _

_The dog days are done _

_Can you hear the horses? _

_'Cause here they come _

Mis dedos ya parecían tener vida propia, simplemente estaba dejando que sea el ritmo de la canción el que me lleve, al fin y al cabo, sabia de memorial las notas y la métrica. Estaba feliz y seguramente muy rojo ya que sentía mi rostro caliente, las luces quemaban, pero se sentía genial, ni siquiera podía percatarme del todo del humo fantasía que suele molestarme tanto cuando me encuentro como espectador. Todo había dejado de existir, todo lo que no era la música que generaban mis compañeros, el escenario, y mi teclado.

_Run fast for your mother, fast for your father _

_Run for your children, for your sisters, your brothers _

_Leave all your love and your longing behind _

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive _

_The dog days are over _

_The dog days are done _

_Can you hear the horses? _

_'Cause here they come _

_The dog days are over _

_The dog days are done _

_The horses are coming _

_So you better run_

La canción terminó y escuché la ovación de la gente, silbidos, aplausos, incluso una que otra voz conocida gritando nuestros nombres… estaba sudando y muy agitado pero automáticamente una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro a causa de la gran satisfacción que sentía, no había notado hasta este momento la cantidad de energía que dejaba en cada nota, realmente esta estaba siendo la experiencia más grande de mi vida. El calor acompañado por una especie de corriente cargada de adrenalina me recorrían por completo, tenía la boca seca, y por suerte la cerveza que había traído Ymir seguía ahí, tomé un trago para aliviar mi garganta, con algo de disgusto pude notar que ya estaba un poco caliente.

Después de unas ocho canciones hicimos un ya programado descanso, noté con gracia como todo suspiraban algo agotados… no había sido el único dejando todo en el escenario. Ymir se acercó a mí mientras apagaba mi equipo.

-Es lo más genial del mundo ¿no? ¡Casi como un orgasmo!- me dijo prácticamente a los gritos y sonriendo, también estaba sudando, pero para su suerte no se le notaba tanto como a mí y su maquillaje seguía bastante decente (aunque no use mucho).

-Siéndote sincero… ¡ESTO ES AUN MEJOR! -Exclamé abrazándola y bajando juntos del escenario, me había tomado casi toda esa botella de cerveza solo, al ser lo único líquido que tenía cerca para calmar la sequedad de mi boca después de cada canción, y entre el desgaste de energía y seguramente el efecto del alcohol me sentí un poco mareado, pero la sensación de alegría y realización que tenía, me hizo ignorarlo completamente.

-Vamos a tomar aire y una cerveza fría- dijo la cantante llevándome del brazo. Nos dirigimos rápidamente al patio del local para ganar algún asiento y nos tiramos entre risas en un banco largo que había en uno en los rincones, antes de que nos increpen todos nuestros amigos. Dot Pixis personalmente nos llevó una cerveza, "invitación de la casa" dijo, y nos felicitó por la presentación. Pixis es un tipo algo viejo, alto y delgado, con la cabeza totalmente calva y un bigote cargado y canoso. Vestía una musculosa de "Black Sabath" a pesar de lo fresco de la noche y tenía algunos tatuajes en sus brazos, entre los que reconocí uno del disco "El Lado Oscuro de la Luna" de Pink Floyd. En eso también apareció Armin y se sentó a nuestro lado.

-¡Chicos está sonando fabuloso!- nos dijo entusiasta –Es genial Eren, no esperaba verte tan desenvuelto en el escenario, la verdad se nota tu incorporación ¡ahora sale todo muchísimo mejor!- Agradecí un poco cohibido ante las palabras de mi amigo, la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a recibir ningún tipo de halagos, no es por bajar mi propio autoestima, pero no hay nada en lo que realmente destaque, y los elogios realmente son escasos en mi vida.

-¡EREN!- llamó mi atención una voz femenina, al levantar mi vista me encontré con Petra, y a su lado Auruo, su esposo, quien también tengo entendido que es profesor dentro de la escuela de arte. Petra vestía una pollera larga con colores en degradé y una remera mangas largas, chaleco de jean y un pañuelo estampado en el cuello, Auruo simplemente una camisa y pantalón de gabardina. Los saludé sonriendo.

-¡Qué bueno que hayan venido! –dije, noté que una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, alta y delgada estaba junto a ellos, pero extrañamente giro su rostro y se fue rápidamente… ¿será que le asusta la gente? ¿O habrá estado haciéndose y corrió al baño? Miré curioso hacia donde se perdió esa persona, ni siquiera llegué a ver su rostro.

-Digamos que teníamos muchas ganas de salir, y venir a verte era un programa genial para esta noche- dijo el hombre de cara extraña y cabello castaño claro, en un principio no entendía que había visto Petra en él, pero a pesar de solo haberlo cruzado un par de veces en la escuela, noté que no solo era muy amable, sino muy gracioso, y se notaba que se querían muchísimo.

-¡Me encantó como suena la banda! Además de verse geniales- miró a Ymir que aún estaba a mi lado –me moría por decírtelo ¡tienes una voz increíble! –La cantante sonrió y agradeció el cumplido, a diferencia de mí, ella los recibía constantemente –vinimos junto a… -se giró y pude darme cuenta que buscaba a la mujer que había huido- ¿Dónde se metió? Quería presentarte a mi amiga Zoe, pero desapareció, tal vez esté con Levi…-comentó pensativa, yo me sorprendí y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza ante el nombre mencionado.

-¿E… el profesor Levi está aquí?- pregunté tímidamente, tratando de disimular mis emociones.

-¿No lo viste? Estábamos muy cerca del escenario al principio- sonrió Petra, la verdad es que las luces y la ansiedad de estar ahí arriba no te permiten ver nada… negué con la cabeza -¡seguro más tarde se encuentran! No tengo idea donde se habrá metido, ahora vamos a sentarnos un rato y volveremos adentro a escuchar lo que sigue del recital ¡nos vemos!- la pareja saludó y nosotros respondimos, quedé duro… no puedo creer que Levi esté aquí y yo no lo haya visto…

-Así que el "profe Levi" ¿eh? Exijo saber quién es- Ymir a mi lado me miró de manera suspicaz, Armin también pareció darse cuenta de algo porque intentó preguntarme algo por señas mientras la chica no lo estaba viendo.

-Mi profesor de dibujo- contesté simplemente mientras hacia un trago de cerveza. Ymir levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos… vestía un bermuda a cuadros rojos y negros y un buzo negro corto que dejaba visible una discreta parte de su abdomen, Armin por su parte llevaba una camisa de jean celeste desprendida dejando ver una remera por debajo, pantalón gris y zapatillas.

-Claro… y es súper normal sonrojarse y hacer cara rara cuando te dicen que tu profesor está aquí, por cierto… ¿Por qué estaría aquí tu profesor?- esta mujer y su maldito complejo de periodista de farándula.

-Porque yo le dije que tocaba, además es un hombre joven, imaginé que le gustaría nuestro tipo de música- mentí -¿Qué ahora también eres policía?- Ymir sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación.

-Está bien, está bien, te dejaré en paz, solo que tu actitud cuando lo mencionaron estas personas me pareció sospechosa…-me encogí de hombros como si nada, la cantante se levantó – ¡bueno! Los dejo un rato, voy a buscar a mi amorcito- se retiró estirándose perezosamente. Suspiré y relajé mi cuello… pretendía aparentar tranquilidad, pero me ponía muy ansioso el haberme enterado que Levi estaba por aquí.

-Es el ¿verdad?- me preguntó Armin tomando lugar en donde estaba antes Ymir. Lo miré y asentí con la cabeza.

-Si… después de mucho meditarlo lo invité a venir, pero me había dicho que no era seguro que pueda hacerlo… me sorprendió que esté por aquí, Ymir es muy perceptiva- reí nervioso.

-O tu eres muy transparente- comentó divertido. Mikasa apareció repentinamente ante nosotros sonriente y con un vaso de Gancia batido con limón, es su bebida favorita, aunque no es una chica que tome mucho alcohol, disfruta mucho ese tipo de tragos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó –adentro todos están bailando y hablando estupideces- se rió divertida, aparentemente esta disfrutado mucho la velada, no suele comportarse de manera tan relajada, pero me alegra mucho –estaba buscando a Ymir para agradecerle la canción, pero la vi muy acaramelada con Christa, así que te lo digo a ti- le sonreí y ella tomó un sorbo de su vaso. –Me pidió Reiner que te avise que en 10 minutos vuelven a tocar, que vayas al escenario a ver el sonido- finalizó, ¿soy yo o está hablando más de lo normal?

Nos dirigimos nuevamente al interior del bar, e insistentemente y con el corazón latiéndome de forma muy acelerada buscaba a Levi entre la gente, no lo veía, era como si lo que dijo Petra solamente hubiese sido una ilusión o alguna de las estupideces que delira mi cabeza… aunque no podía negar que quería verlo.

Pasé unos minutos con el resto de mis amigos intentando relajarme aunque mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, no importa si ya se había ido pero el saber que Levi habría estado escuchando la primera parte del recital me llenaba de emoción, me hacía muy feliz, pero a la vez estaba a la expectativa de si le habrá gustado o no. Annie me tocó el hombro apareciendo de repente junto a Bertholdt.

-Vamos al escenario- dijo simplemente, a pesar de mantener siempre su actitud había algo de Annie que no podía negar, cuando se trataba de la banda su mirada no parecía tan aburrida, hasta podía percibir algo de emoción en su voz y sus ojos. Le hice caso y una vez acomodados prendí nuevamente mi teclado. Aprovechando que las luces aún no se encendían, busqué nuevamente con la mirada a mi profesor de dibujo, pero nada ocurrió "tal vez ya se fue" pensé.

Una vez que estábamos listos, Ymir saludó nuevamente y dimos inicio a la segunda parte del recital, tratando de dejar un momento de lado el "asunto Levi", en esta oportunidad decidí prestarle atención a la voz de Ymir, era una buena forma de relajar mi espíritu mientras mis dedos tocaban cada nota de las canciones que hacíamos.

_All my life is changing every day_

_in every possible way_

_In all my dreams it's never quite as it seems…_

…_never quite as it seems…_

La voz de Annie acompañaba armoniosamente la de Ymir, al compás de aquella profunda y bella melodía. Esta vez sentía que las palabras que componían la letra de aquella canción se clavaban en mí cerebro e interiormente me decidí por tomarme el atrevimiento de apropiarme de aquella canción por un rato, de hacerla mía mientras cerraba mis ojos y mis dedos presionaban cada tecla: debo aceptar los cambios, todo lo que me está ocurriendo… lo que siento es realmente hermoso, y aunque dudo mucho que sea correspondido no lo cambiaría por nada.

_I know I've felt like this before but now I'm feeling it even more_

_Because it came from you_

_Then I open up and see the person falling here is me_

…_a different way to be…_

El recital siguió, en ese momento ya no existía más que la música, al estar cegado por las luces tampoco seguí buscando entre la gente… Sasha divertida le pasaba botellas de cerveza a Ymir entre tema y tema para que nos calmara el calor del escenario, y el alcohol término de relajarme me dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la música, prácticamente festejando cada canción.

Al terminar varios conocidos y amigos se acercaron eufóricos a demostrar su emoción y gusto por lo que habíamos presentado en el escenario, hablábamos, reíamos y tomábamos. Algunos, incluyéndome, estábamos más que "alegres" por así decirlo, pero nadie, ni siquiera Mikasa, me dijo nada al respecto, supongo que entendían que no era solo el alcohol sino también la euforia escénica.

La música seguía pero esta vez ya más movida y pude ver como muchas personas e incluso algunos de mis amigos bailaban y hacían "pogo" en un momento vi a Reiner cargando a "cococho" a Armin mientras Ymir hacia lo mismo con Crista y jugaban a una especie de carrera extraña. Reí a carcajadas mientras me dirigía acompañado de Connie y Marco al patio, necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Cuando eché un vistazo a las pocas mesas ocupadas afuera frené en seco, Levi estaba sentado casi de frente a donde estaba yo con Petra, Auruo, un par de tipos que me pareció reconocer de la escuela de artes y… aquella chica extraña que otra vez no pude ver porque se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo quien sabe dónde, pero eso apenas pude notarlo, lo que ocupaba toda mi mente es "SI VINO, SI VINO, SI VINO ¡ESTA AQUÍ! LE IMPORTO AUNQUE SEA UN POQUITO". Levi me vio y haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano se acercó hacia donde me había quedado parado, mis acompañantes se perdieron quien sabe dónde y ese momento para mí fue como en cámara lenta, algo así como esas estúpidas películas románticas donde la chica se acerca al chico con un radiante vestido y súper arreglada… ojalá me hubiese enamorado de una linda chica en edad adolescente, todo sería mucho más fácil. Sacudí mi cabeza… otra vez pensando idioteces

-Hola Eren-saludó con simpleza y seriedad. Levi se veía realmente bien vestido con un jean oscuro y una camisa blanca con algún tipo de trama que la oscuridad de la noche no me ayudaba apreciar.

-Ho… hola…-respondí algo nervioso. Si bien el patio no era muy grande tenía un par de espacios más "reservados" y una barra más, no sé en qué momento llegamos a alguna mesa un poco más apartada entre uno que otro dialogo superficial… no sabía muy bien que hacer, solo me sentí un estúpido al no poder evitar comentar cosas sin sentido… el efecto del alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en mí y se notaba, no porque fuese "blando", sino que no había cenado y me dediqué a tomar todo lo que mis amigos me convidaban, ilusamente pensando que no eran cosas fuertes, pero al pensarlo conscientemente, o lo poco que podía, la mezcla no ayudaba en estos casos.

-Estuvo muy bien-dijo en algún momento mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo, creo que notó que me había perdido en la conversación porque aclaró –la banda, digo… aunque el nombre apesta ¿Por qué en inglés?

-¿Eh? Gracias, de verdad pensé… que no iba a venir…- confesé con un poco de vergüenza, ignorando el comentario que ya acostumbraba a escuchar sobre "The Titan" después de todo a mí me gusta cómo suena el nombre… Mi cerebro en ese momento intentaba controlar a mi habladora lengua para que no dijera ninguna cosa estúpida.

-Digamos que no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo: esa "amiga" de la que te hablé casualmente me estaba insistiendo que la acompañe a un lugar, y terminó siendo este- contó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya veo…- estaba un poco cabizbajo ante la conversación, no había sido por mi después de todo… -Esa chica… es su… ¿novia?- pregunté sin mirarlo, a lo que largó una carcajada.

-Creo que no lo sería ni aunque fuese la última mujer en la tierra- contestó, pero yo me había quedado embobado, nunca antes lo había visto reír de esa forma… su risa era grave y armoniosa (o por lo menos lo es para mí, un idiota enamorado y ebrio) y esa expresión sarcástica pero a la vez divertida era demasiado atractiva.

Se lo veía tan bien con esa postura tan relajada, tomando algo que parecía champagne que había traído de su mesa, el pelo un poco alborotado y esa mirada tan sensual… mi corazón se estaba volviendo loco, mi cuerpo estaba siendo envuelto por una sensación cálida, y algo similar al vértigo, cuando intenté caer en cuenta me encontraba mirando sus labios… maldito alcohol que no frena mis ya de por si infrenables impulsos.

-Entonces… ¿no tiene novia? ¿Esposa? ¿o algo similar?- interrogué, pero el tono de mi voz salió grave… ¡oh mierda! Estoy actuando como uno de esos acosadores ante una chica sola en la barra… me falta preguntar ¿vienes siempre a este lugar? Para completar lo ridículo de la situación.

-¿Porque estas preguntando todas estas cosas?- me miró algo enojado, pero también noté un tono bastante divertido, casi como si estuviera burlándose de mí...ok, el alcohol no me deja distinguir bien.

-Simplemente quiero saber si tiene algún compromiso con alguien…-me miró interrogante, y no pude evitarlo, mi cuerpo se movía solo, casi como impulsado por una especie de resorte interno, mi rostro quedó casi a milímetros del suyo, y noté su mirada asombrada, sin embargo no me alejó, lo que creo que fue el detonante para la estupidez que dije sin pensar –Porque usted me gusta mucho… -hice una pequeña pausa para arrimarme más aun a su rostro, podía sentir su respiración soplar en mis labios, y eso terminó por desconectar mi cordura (si es que quedaba algo) -… y me muero por besarlo…- cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el impulso, ya con todas las intenciones de llevar al cabo mi cometido (o el del alcohol que ahora me controlaba) cuando escuché algo romperse contra el piso apenas rocé la piel de sus labios con los míos. Sobresaltándome por el ruido di vuelta mi rostro hacia donde provenía, creo que Levi incluso me empujó un poco al oírlo también.

-¡OH POR DIOS!-dijo una mujer paralizada frente a nosotros, su rostro era una mezcla de sonrisa y asombro (sobre todo asombro), creí que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña a través de sus… ¡¿lentes?! Finalmente la reconocí y…

¡NO PUEDE SER!

-Doctora Hanji…- dije a medias con mis labios temblando, como por obra de alguna magia o droga extraña el efecto del alcohol se esfumó inmediatamente y sin meditarlo dos veces hice lo más valiente que podía hacer en ese momento… levantarme de un salto y salir corriendo.

~CONTINUARÁ~

_**Y este era el verdadero final del capítulo! Espero les haya gustado (y no me maten por dejarlo así) :P vamos a aclarar algunas cositas:**_

_**El Tema con el que abre el recital "The Titans" es " Dog Days are Over" de una de las bandas más nuevitas que escucho: "Florence and the Machine", AMO la vos de esa mujer (de hecho, su voz y la de Mika Nakashima me sirven de referencia para Ymir, pero es algo personal, ustedes pueden imaginarla cantando como quieran xD) y aunque tienen pocos discos aún, la banda me gusta muchísimo, es un estilo Rock Indie con un sonido muy Folk… no sé, la verdad me gusta mucho :D**_

_**La narración de la segunda parte del recital tiene un fragmento de la canción "Dreams" de "The Cranberries", me pareció correcta para Eren en este momento, además de ser una canción que me encanta.**_

_**Con "pogo" me refiero a cuando se salta como loco en las fiestas por alguna canción, pero más que nada se acostumbra en los recitales en vivo, por ejemplo, el tema "JIJIJI" de los Redondos en Argentina le dicen "EL Pogo mas Grande del Mundo".**_

_**Bueno, no sé si queda algo más que aclarar, sino ya saben, me dejan sus consultas y como siempre estaré respondiendo.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER! **_


	8. CAPITULO 8

_**Hi~~~ Yoshi reportándose desde su isla otra vez (¿?)**_

_**Traigo aquí el capítulo 8 de esta no tan apasionante historia musical y esotérica! Quiero mandarles un saludo a todos los que me escriben sus hermosos reviews y a mi perro que me está mirando! *o* … no, hablando en serio, me hace muy feliz encontrarme con sus comentarios y saber que esta historia les está gustando, la verdad va a ser un poco larga y es muy importante saber que no pierdo su apoyo, no dejen de comentar nunca! Las amo mucho *o***_

_**Bueno, al final hay un par de notitas, espero que disfruten el capitulo**_

CAPITULO 8: Sobre lluvia y cartas astrales

"¿Que hice?" "¿Qué hice?""¿Qué hice?" me preguntaba en a mí mismo con insistencia. Al llegar donde estaban mis compañeros y amigos, parece que Mikasa notó mi expresión totalmente consternada porque se acercó con mucha preocupación a preguntarme como estaba. Simplemente me excusé diciendo que el alcohol me había caído mal por no haber cenado, Armin me regañó por eso y Jean se burló de mí… pero sus palabras sonaban lejanas, como simples murmullos que resonaban en mi cerebro por debajo del tema principal.

"¿Que hice?" "¿Qué hice?""¿Qué hice?" y el cuestionamiento que seguía torturándome cuando, luego de una efectiva orden de Mikasa, nos dirigíamos en el auto de Jean a nuestro hogar, de todas formas, el bar ya estaba a punto de cerrar.

-Eren, ¿seguro que estás bien?- preguntó afligida la chica entrando mis cosas al vehículo con la ayuda del cara de caballo… a pesar de mis insistencias no me dejaron colaborar.

-Pareces realmente ido… ¿qué fue lo que tomaste?- hasta Jean se mostró preocupado… creo que estaba siendo demasiado obvio y tal vez un poco exagerado, intenté disimular mi estado. Mikasa nos ofreció café al llegar a nuestro hogar, pero me negué diciendo que solo necesitaba descansar, les sonreí en forma de saludo y los estudiantes de cine simplemente intercambiaron miradas, mi hermana insistió en preguntar si estaba bien, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me retiré dejándolos solos en la cocina.

Me tiré en mi cama totalmente abatido… ¡acababa de vivir la situación más vergonzosa de mi vida por culpa del alcohol! de no haber sido por la inesperada aparición de la Doctora Haji habría besado a Levi… y eso no estaba para nada bien ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿De dónde había sacado esa confianza? Ya sé que solo estaba ebrio… pero debería haberme controlado un poco más, de alguna forma. Y aunque no era lo más preocupante de la situación ¿Qué carajo hacia mi psicóloga en ese lugar? Es decir, le había comentado sobre el recital, pero no esperaba que se apareciera… y mucho menos en el momento en que lo hizo… no sé si me alegra porque frenó mi estúpida acción o me avergüenza más aún.

Hundí mi rostro en la almohada para ahogar un grito lleno de frustración… ahora no podría volver a verle la cara a Levi, adiós prácticas de dibujo, adiós desayunos de los sábado, adiós escuela de arte, realmente sería muy descarado de mi parte aparecer a tomar una de sus clases como si nada… sobre todo después de confesarme y prácticamente tirarme encima de él, y el solo pensarlo me causaba una horrible sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Estaba al borde del llanto por lo desesperante de la situación, lo único que deseaba era que de repente apareciera frente a mí el "giratiempo" de Hermione y pudiese volver unas horas atrás para no ser tan borracho e impulsivo, pero esas cosas no pasan en la vida real, lo único que nos queda es salir y afrontar la situación, cosa que no me siento en condiciones de hacer.

Un sonido de repente me sacó de mis pensamientos, era mi tono de celular, "Mr. Brigside" de "The Killers", que situación tan irónica ¿Cómo carajo hago para ver el lado positivo a todo esto? De todas formas levanté el aparato para cortar, pero casi me caigo de la cama cuando leí en la pantalla "Hanji Psicóloga", el número que me había hecho agendar la mujer para cualquier asunto "de urgencia" que ella pudiera atender; aunque lo había guardado en mi celular de mala gana y nunca lo usé…

Me debatí unos minutos si hacerlo o no, y finalmente apreté el botoncito verde para atender la llamada.

No sabía exactamente que hacía, pero ahí estaba… frente al consultorio de Hanji Zoe, mi psicóloga, quien me había citado para una "charla fuera de la terapia de carácter URGENTE" como dijo, seguramente ebria, por teléfono ese domingo (ya era domingo, aunque no había amanecido) a las 5.30 de la mañana. Me había pedido ir el lunes, antes de su primer turno, a las cuatro de la tarde, el consultorio estaba cerrado, pero al tocar el timbre fui atendido por ella misma, seguramente la secretaria aún no entraba.

-Eren, hola- saludó, tenía una actitud calmada, muy extraña en ella. Vestía (como acostumbraba a hacerlo en su trabajo) de traje esta vez violeta y con una falda tubo y una fina camisa lila claro. Respondí el saludo y ella me dejó pasar. –Vamos a mi consultorio- la seguí, conocía muy bien el trayecto, era un simple pasillo de oficinas y consultorios, el de ella era el número cuatro, por ende no había mucho que recorrer. Me indicó que me sentara en su escritorio, frente a ella. No era terapia, así que nada habría que hacer en el diván.

-Y bien… ¿de qué… quiere hablar?- le pregunté un poco nervioso, no sé con qué me saldría está loca y no estaba muy preparado mentalmente para que me fulmine a preguntas, mucho menos acerca de nuestro "fugaz" encuentro en aquel bar.

-¿Por dónde comienzo…?- se preguntó más bien para sí misma… era raro, pero la notaba en una actitud un poco avergonzada, como si ella hubiese sido a la que fue vista en una situación incómoda y rara para posteriormente salir corriendo –veras Eren… sé todo lo que pasó, y te debo una… explicación supongo…-abrí la boca pero no salió palabra alguna ¿explicación dice? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto? –Levi… es mi mejor amigo…

-¿Eh?- pregunté incrédulo y el bochorno se apoderó de mi rostro –eso es…

-No te preocupes- me interrumpió hablando rápido –él no sabe que tú y yo nos conocemos, soy una profesional después de todo…-sonrió

-Pero usted sabía que… de quien hablaba yo… ¿era el?- le pregunté consternado con la situación

-Al principio no estaba segura… pero después fui atando cabos y me alegré mucho que el encuentro se haya llevado a cabo después de todo… ¡Es más! Fue por el hecho de que no confiaba en que realmente fueses a invitarlo a tu presentación por lo que decidí adelantarme- suspiró algo ¿alegre? ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando?

-No sé si se dará cuenta, pero no entiendo nada- le recriminé.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó con una pequeña risita –verás… hace tiempo me preocupaba mucho la soledad de Levi, él es alguien muy importante para mí, lo quiero como a un hermano y se por todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar… verás, desde antes de ser psicóloga, estoy involucrada con la astrología, me apasiona, y mi maestra me dijo que tengo un don- rió un poco avergonzada -no sé si será así, pero intento usarlo cuando creo que puedo ser útil.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza un poco contrariado, no sé qué hace platicándome de sus locuras esotéricas.

-Sé que es un poco difícil de creer para ti todo esto, pero antes de comenzar el año, estaba haciendo una carta astral para Levi, el nunca creyó en estas cosas, pero al ser una persona tan cerrada con los demás yo puedo usarlas como una herramienta, y generalmente da resultados- a medida que hablaba, la notaba soltarse un poco más, a pesar de lo bizarro de todo esto, me sentía alegre de estar aprendiendo más cosas sobre Levi –volviendo a la carta astral… a medida que descifraba los mensajes de los astros, pude darme con la información de que pronto aparecería un ser que podría traer luz a esa oscura existencia de mi amigo- se rió al ver mi expresión –esto no necesariamente se refiere a una situación amorosa, también puede ser simplemente alguien que hará un impacto positivo en su vida… y esa persona era alguien de un signo de tierra, indagué un poco más y resultó ser que yo podría conocerlo… entre una cosa y otra terminé deduciendo que ese ser con el que se encontraría eras tú.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, esta mujer está hablando demasiadas estupideces –eso es ridículo…

-Lo sé, lo sé, también me sorprendió… – dijo riendo un poco –Si bien era un encuentro con muchas probabilidades de darse, yo por mi parte decidí darle una ayudita a Venus… - me guiñó un ojo.

-Discúlpeme pero me es muy difícil creer en todo esto, ¿está diciendo que por culpa suya me encuentro en esta situación? ¡Solo quería buscarle un amigo a su… amigo o lo que sea, y terminó involucrándome!- comencé a atar cabos y no me estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba lo que ella me decía.

-En realidad yo solo di un empujoncito proponiéndote que fueras a esa escuela, tu podrías haberlo hecho o no- habló de forma seria y relajada- y después de todo, tu podrías haber estado con otro profesor, aunque los astros influyan y yo haya tratado de impulsar el hecho de que sus vidas se crucen, estaba en ti si esto se daba o no…-punto para ella, era bastante razonable después de todo, y por más que intentara no podría discutirle.

-De todas formas…- comencé a hablar cabizbajo –ya no voy a ver más a Levi…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Hanji ahora un poco afligida, suspiré.

-Usted lo vio… casi lo beso, le dije que me gustaba… no puedo volver a verle la cara después de mi patética declaración...- me jalé un poco el cabello- fue demasiado desvergonzado de mi parte…

-¿Y simplemente vas a dejarlo así?- La mujer volvió a ponerse seria, ahora entendía porque se llevaba bien con Levi, era igual de rara, indescifrable y multifacética, aunque con una personalidad totalmente distinta.

-¿Qué más pretende que haga? Ya metí la pata hasta el fondo, debe pensar que soy un mocoso calentón y ebrio…- le dije frustrado, sin mencionar que a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que Levi sea uno de los autores de comics más famosos y prestigiosos a nivel internacional, aunque la mayoría solo ubique su pseudónimo... era imposible que alguien tan exitoso me vea de forma más "romántica".

-¿Y que con eso? Ya te declaraste ¿vas a dejarlo así en lugar de ir y hacerlo como se debe?… no es tan grave después de todo, ¿o crees que eres el primer alumno que se le declara a Levi?- me miró burlona –ya no hay vuelta atrás, deberías intentarlo y ver si eres correspondido.

-Dudo poder hacerlo… ¿Por qué insiste tanto con esto?- le pregunté.

-Tal vez porque creo que eres el único que puede salvarlo de el mismo…- dijo bajando su mirada cabizbaja –siento que si las cosas siguen como están, Levi no va a terminar bien…- la miré confundido ¿pero de que estaba hablando? – ¡No quiero que me malinterpretes!- se atajó con una sonrisa nerviosa- no trato de ponerte bajo presión, es solo que…

-No creo poder volver a verlo, aunque así lo quiera…- la interrumpí –me moriría de vergüenza, además realmente dudo… que se fije en alguien como yo…- dije esto último agachando la cabeza, invadido por un sentimiento de tristeza, a pesar de ser totalmente extraño, era la primera vez que podía hablar con alguien sobre mis frustraciones respecto a mi relación con el dibujante. Hanji, de forma dulce estiró su brazo y tomó mi mano entre la suya.

-El miedo siempre fue tonto- sonrió –eres un toro después de todo, tu cualidad es la persistencia, no creo que quedarte de brazos cruzados sea lo que quieras hacer, tienes que ir y lanzarte por lo que quieres, y no dejar las cosas en el camino… si realmente te gusta Levi, no veo por qué dejarlo así, no es tan malo como parece, no va a golpearte ni nada por el estilo, o por lo menos no tanto- se rió –el "no" ya lo tienes, está en ti averiguar si la respuesta es diferente y tal vez puedan comenzar algo.

Después de tantos meses de terapia innecesaria me doy cuenta, de forma informal que esta mujer puede ser muy coherente y positiva a la hora de hablar.

-Sé que necesitarás un poco de tiempo, pero intenta no bajar los brazos Eren…- me dijo con una sonrisa tan radiante que hasta me pareció, por primera vez desde que la conozco, que Hanji era una mujer muy bonita –y de esta forma… tienes el alta de mi parte, no es necesario que vengas más a terapia, en realidad no es que lo hubieses necesitado mucho, pero siempre podemos vernos y hablar, tómame como una amiga, y posiblemente hasta como una futura "cuñada" – reí ante su comentario, y ella me miró satisfecha –así me gusta verte, relájate un poco, las cosas no son tan graves como lo parecen al principio…

-Voy a ver qué hago… digo, que me sale hacer…-sonreí nervioso –bien, me retiro, seguramente hay pacientes esperando por usted- le dije aproximándome a la puerta del consultorio, ella se levantó para acompañarme hasta ahí, y me saludó finalmente tendiéndome la mano –adiós doctora –apreté su mano –gracias por todo, y… ya nos veremos

-Espero que sea pronto Eren, no creas que voy a dejarte en paz tan fácilmente –me miró- gracias por aguantar mis delirios y sobre todo…-hizo una pausa y su rostro tomó un aire de picardía – y sobre todo, lamento haberte "interrumpido"- enrojecí y terminé de salir saludando con la mano… realmente Hanji me cae bien, pero hoy termine de demostrar que no está para nada bien de la cabeza.

Intenté seguir mi rutina de la manera más normal posible, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, habían pasado dos semanas sin ver a Levi, y eso me causaba una molestia prácticamente crónica, similar a un vacío doloroso en la boca del estómago, una sensación de angustia e incertidumbre. Extrañaba el ambiente bohemio de la escuela, las prácticas de dibujo, la constante sonrisa de Petra y sobre todo a mi profesor… su trato severo, sus correcciones precisas, su actitud amable al estar solos, esa mirada profunda y seria… Quise varias veces hacer el intento de asomarme por una de sus clases durante alguna tarde, pero la vergüenza ganaba y me detenía.

En varias ocasiones mis compañeros de banda, de clases y sobre todo Mikasa (y su maldita actitud de madre cansada) llamaron mi atención ya que mi mente solía colgarse a divagar y mi atención se dispersaba totalmente, por lo que había decidido evitar el contacto social la mayoría de la veces, lógicamente intentando disimular para que nadie se preocupe, por lo menos hasta que la estupidez se me pase… pero estaba bastante cansado ya, y aún no había decidido que hacer.

Era sábado y yo me encontraba tirado en el sillón de la sala, haciendo zapping en la televisión sin encontrar nada interesante, mientras escuchaba detrás mío, en la mesa, a Mikasa, Jean y Marco hablando en cosas inentendibles para mí que seguramente tenían que ver con cuestiones técnicas de su carrera, y apenas podía entender la mitad, estaban rodeados por dos computadoras portátiles, cámaras de video y fotografía, y hojas que al pasar reconocía como bocetos de guiones. Discutían acerca de una entrevista muy importante que tenían que realizar para uno de sus trabajos de la facultad, o por lo menos eso llegaba a escuchar.

-Vamos a fijar los planos que tienes que hacer Marco, la cámara estará fija en el frente, nunca vas a filmarme a mí, solo voy a guiar la entrevista con las preguntas, que es lo que va cortado en la edición, Mikasa va a encargarse de la parte más dinámica, así que no te preocupes mucho por el zoom.

-Digamos que simplemente dejo la cámara en el trípode y que filme… eso es aburrido "líder".- se quejó Marco… bostecé de solo escucharlos, yo también debería estar estudiando, pero mis compañeros de estudio Connie y Sasha son unos flojos, así que siempre dejamos todo para último momento… bueno, no me estoy excluyendo de la flojera.

-Eren- me habló Mikasa acercándose un poco hasta donde estaba– en un momento vamos a salir, tenemos que buscar cosas e ir a hacer una entrevista, estamos muy atrasados, así que nos quedaremos la noche en lo de Jean trabajando en esto- señaló su cámara, yo levanté la ceja y la miré, posteriormente miré a Jean…

-¿Pasarás la noche con el cara de caballo?- le pregunté celoso, ella se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, y escuché una pequeña risita de parte de Marco.

-¡Es ESTUDIO! cosa que deberías hacer tú, estamos en épocas de parciales y te veo todo el día flojeando, espero que no quedes libre en nada…-me miró con enojo. Yo bostecé y me estiré con pereza sobre el sillón solo para molestarla…-Eres un caso Eren-rodó los ojos – vas por la vida molestando a alguien responsable como Jean, mientras estas bajando tu rendimiento académico ¡por VAGO!- me regañó, el idiota cara de caballo sonreía radiantemente ante el elogio de mi hermana.

-¿Me estas comparando con él?- le pregunté molesto señalando al castaño –puedo ser mucho mejor que "eso"- me crucé de brazos.

-¡Pues demuéstralo!- Mikasa usaba un tono de voz más alto, realmente su vieja interna estaba saliendo a flote y apoderándose de su cuerpo –¡él es un gran director en el equipo, tu ni siquiera puedes dirigir tu atención al estudio!- y vaya que esta chica se arrugaría joven… que bueno que ese no era mi problema, escuché al idiota de Jean haciendo "OHHH" con un gesto que evocaba a los protagonistas de la caricatura de "Regular Show" mientras se reía. Algún día me vengaré… cuando no me gane la pereza.

-Bueno, bueno, vayan a cumplir su rol de estudiantes aplicados y déjenme solito, que tengo cosas de suma importancia que hacer, como vencer a Don Flamenco– Señalé mi "Wii" que descansaba en el estante de abajo del televisor, Mikasa me miró enfadada y después de acodar sus cosas prosiguieron a retirarse.

-El dejar de asistir a clases de dibujo te está haciendo muy mal…-dijo en reproche ni hermana antes de retirarse, y sí que era así, desde que no veo a Levi perdí mucha motivación, de hecho, solo pienso en él, pero ya no siento esa energía y ganas de progresar para que me elogie y que esté orgulloso de mí, sino más bien es una sensación nostálgica, de pensar que lo había arruinado todo y que no podría volver a verlo a los ojos…

Las palabras de Hanji a veces resonaban en mi cabeza, dándome ánimos, pero el temor siempre era el que ganaba. Miré el reloj, eran las ocho de la noche, y Mikasa no volvería, menos ahora que está enfadada… creo que sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con Armin. Mi amigo era el único al que le pude contar a grandes rasgos el asunto con mi profesor de dibujo y posteriormente mi psicóloga, pero solo chateando por Facebook, y muy corridos por el tiempo, ya que el rubio, como adicto al estudio que es, solo se conectaba unos minutos. Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que fuéramos a cenar a una pizzería de por ahí y tal vez posteriormente a tomar un par de cervezas… necesitaba despejarme, a los minutos me llegó su respuesta: "Una pausa de los estudios me caería bien, ¡nos vemos a las 9!" sonreí y fui en busca de mis cosas, quería salir antes para ir caminando, el centro estaba a unas doce cuadras de casa, y aunque podría tomar mi bicicleta pensé que el caminar seria mas cómodo, además algo de música le haría bien a mi mente.

Salí y comencé mi caminata, puse mis auriculares y encendí un cigarrillo. Solo había hecho dos cuadras disfrutando del disco "The Head in the Door" de The Cure cuando sentí que una gota de agua mojó mi nariz, seguí despreocupado, atribuyéndoselo a algún aire acondicionado o algo así, ya que no se repitió por unos segundos. A pesar de mis auriculares escuché un fuerte trueno, el cielo se había nublado totalmente y de golpe, una repentina pero intensa lluvia se adueñó de las calles ya iluminadas por las luces artificiales… seguí mi camino acercándome más al centro de la vereda, tal vez los balcones y techos me cubrirían un poco, no dejé que me preocupe demasiado e incluso me reí de la gente que corría como si los siguiese una horda de zombis "¿Por qué corren si igual más adelante sigue lloviendo?" me pregunté divertido, es solo agua después de todo.

Después de caminar un par de cuadras más, dejándome mojar por la lluvia, que por cierto, me gusta mucho (ya vería después como me las arreglaba para que me dejen sentarme en la pizzería) mi celular sonó, me refugié bajo un techo para atender sin que el aparato se moje mucho.

-¡Eren!- era la voz de Armin –Lo siento mucho, el resumidero volvió a trancarse y estoy ayudando a mi abuelo a evitar que la casa se inunde otra vez…-sonaba agitado, pero algo divertido, al estar en una zona de relieve, la casa de Armin tiende a inundarse con facilidad, por suerte es de una casa de buen material, fuerte y amplia, pero la naturaleza siempre puede contra todo. –Algún día harán bien los canales de la zona, ¿dónde estás?

-Acababa de salir…- mentí, si Mikasa era una pesada, Armin a veces podía ser peor de sobreprotector –no te preocupes lo dejamos para otro día…

-Lo siento mucho- se volvió a disculpar, lo relajé diciendo que no se haga problema y finalmente cortamos. Suspiré, no podía molestarme con Armin por cancelarme, mucho menos por sus motivos, pero mis ganas de comer algo y beber una cerveza persistían, asique encogiéndome de hombros decidí ir solo… ¿Qué tan raro podría ser? Es normal ver gente sola ocupando alguna mesa en los restaurantes e incluso en las barras de los bares.

Seguí mi camino al centro y la lluvia ya estaba comenzando a molestarme e intentaba evadirla, cosa que era muy complicada, los resumideros de los edificios hacían que un fuerte y cargado chorro baje a la vereda, estaba tan empapado que la ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo, y aunque el día había estado cálido, ya comenzaba a refrescar… estornudé… mierda, creo que no es tan buena idea seguir. Resignado a que la lluvia me había vencido me apoyé en la pared de una esquina bastante iluminada, protegido por un balcón pequeño que atajaba el agua que caía sin intenciones de parar del cielo. Me abracé a mí mismo, riendo internamente por la situación, realmente soy un cabeza dura.

Luego de unos minutos de escuchar música y ver la lluvia caer, parado en el mismo lugar, me llamó la atención el hecho que un auto me haga seña de luces, miré confundido, era un sencillo pero moderno auto negro modelo Corsa con los vidrios polarizados. Se estacionó frente a mí y la ventana del conductor se abrió. Abrí los ojos de par en par y enrojecí al instante a ver a la persona que ocupaba el vehículo.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que haces, mocoso?- Quedé estático, sin habla, el hecho de tener a Levi frente mío por primera vez después de aquella fatídica noche de borrachera no era algo que me hubiese esperado, ni mucho menos deseado, de repente el frio que me causaba tener mi ropa empapada había sido reemplazado por una sensación de bochorno que me hizo sentir que de mi cuerpo comenzaría a salir vapor -¡Ey! Te estoy hablando- intentó llamar mi atención nuevamente, y no es que no la tuviera, es que me estaba debatiendo entre hacerme un harakiri con una trincheta, o salir corriendo como si se me fuera la vida e eso.

~~CONTINUARÁ~~

_**BUENO! Eso fue todo por este capítulo, era muy tranquilo me parece pero tenemos un par de revelaciones como que Hanji le tira las cartas a Levi sin su consentimiento y que a Eren le gusta jugar a la Wii y que la autora tiene ideas bastante trilladas como lo de la lluvia :v**_

_**Hablando de Wii, el personaje que menciona Eren cuando discute por Mikasa es Don Flamenco del juego Punch Out, en su versión de Wii es muy difícil ganarle, de verdad o_ó**_

_**El giratiempo que quiere Eren (y creo que más de uno de los "aquí presentes") es el artefacto que usaba Hermione en Harry Potter (el tercer libro, si no me equivoco) para poder asistir a muchas clases incluso en el mismo horario, una mini máquina del tiempo mágica… **_

_**No hay aclaraciones musicales que no estén especificadas asique vamos a algo personal: **_

_**El que avisa no traiciona! Tal vez demore un poquito más en actualizar el próximo capítulo porque estas dos semanas tengo que preparar la presentación de un súper grupal de cosplay de Sailor Moon (yo voy a ser Venus) junto con varias amigas, y encima el evento es en otra ciudad, sé que a nadie le interesa, pero el cosplay es mi hobbie predilecto (ahora acompañado de escribir este fan fic ;D) y Sailor Moon es la primera serie que me metió en este ambiente, así que les comparto mi emoción por este proyecto. Les prometo que la demora va a ser más que compensada con el contenido del próximo capítulo ;D**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido, no sin antes pedirles que dejen sus lindos reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias y quejas (¿?)**_


	9. CAPITULO 9

_**Hola a todos! Volví... En forma de fichas! Ok, no, pero bueno, aquí estoy!**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me desearon suerte con el grupo de cosplay, les quiero contar que GANAMOS! Fue muy genial todo y realmente valió la pena el esfuerzo de todas las Sailors Scouts, es más, en Mayo tenemos pensado repetirlo recargado con Mercury y Urano que nos faltaron, si les interesa les paso mi página para que puedan ver las fotos: www . Facebook . c o m (barra) miky . cosplay (es un sitio de Facebook, borren los espacios, y para que me ubiquen, yo estaba cono Sailor Venus xD)**_

_**Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que siguen y comentan este fic, de verdad me hace muy feliz que les guste! Y como lo prometido es deuda… bueno, solo lean xD**_

_**Nos leemos abajito!**_

CAPITULO 9: Sobre gripe y el dibujante de mis sueños

-Pro… profesor Levi… -tartamudeé, me miró con una mueca incrédula y yo tuve que bajar la cabeza ante la vergüenza, no era realmente que no me agradara verlo, es que… no había pensado que iba a hacer al respecto de mis estúpidos actos… Los nervios me estaban a punto de causar un ataque cardíaco, o por lo menos es eso lo que sentía.

-Hasta que por fin hablas… pensé que finalmente habías sacado de quicio a alguien con tu palabrería y te habían arrancado la lengua- dijo alto como para que lo escuchara, yo seguía intentando mantener una distancia prudente del auto para tener ventaja en caso de llevar a cabo mi plan de escape, y ganas no me faltaban. Negué con la cabeza en respuesta. –Estas mojándote como un idiota, sube al auto- dijo en tono de orden.

Si es que era posible, creo que los colores de mi rostro se intensificaron, ¿yo solo en un auto con un dibujante famoso al que en un acto de idiotez y dominado por el alcohol casi beso? No soy tan valiente… es muy probable que aproveche el momento para dejarme inconsciente a golpes, llevarme a algún dique muy profundo, y por mi atrevimiento, con roca gigante amarrada a los pies, me tire para que me hunda y ahogue hasta morir… seguramente eso estaba pasando por su cabeza, lo puedo ver a través de su indescifrable cara de póker... en sus ojos está escrita mi sentencia de muerte, eso casi lo aseguro…Creo que Levi se dio cuenta de mis desvaríos porque me miró con enojo

–Te lo estoy diciendo en serio, ¡SUBE AL MALDITO AUTO!

-N… no, estoy bien ¡gracias!- me negué con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien? Yo no lo veo así, pareces un horrible perro mojado, intentando refugiarse y seguramente no estás muy cerca de tu casa. La lluvia no parece tener intenciones de parar, así que acepta mi extraño acto de solidaridad mío y sube.

-De verdad estoy bien…-pensé una buena excusa –estoy esperando a alguien.

-Pues llama y cancela, vienes conmigo- sentenció bajándose de manera casi violenta de su auto y acercándose hacia mí, retrocedí un par de pasos, pero estiró su brazo para jalarme hacia el vehículo- ¿vas a subir por las buenas o por las malas?- tragué saliva y finalmente cedí. Que me mate Levi seria menos sufrimiento que morir de frio después de todo, solo espero que sea rápido y sin dolor, o por lo menos no tanto, intentaría ser obediente para que aunque sea tenga en cuenta mis suplicas de acabar rápido con el sufrimiento.

-Está bien, está bien- estaba por abrir la puerta del acompañante con la mano temblorosa, pero Levi me detuvo, subió al auto y sacó una especie de mantel de plástico de abajo del asiento para colocarlo sobre el asiento que se supone que ocuparía yo.

-Ahora si sube, no pensaba dejar que mojes tanto auto ni me lo llenes de barro y agua sucia–subí y lo miré dudoso.

-¿Entonces por qué me insistió tanto para que suba?- se encogió de hombros y me miró serio.

-No quiero manejar la culpa de que mueras de una pulmonía o por culpa de algún virus, ya tengo muchos problemas como para cargar con algo así…-soltó un suspiro molesto- encima acabo de mojarme por tu culpa- sonreí nervioso y vi que arrancaba el auto y encendía la calefacción, el cambio de temperatura fue realmente agradable, froté mis manos cerca de la zona de donde sentía salir el calorcito y dejé relajar un poco mi cuerpo.

No pronuncié una sola palabra en todo el camino, pero, al contrario de lo que sospeché que pasaría, el ambiente en el auto no era para nada tenso, despejé las ideas de intentos de asesinato, pero de todas formas pensé en mantenerme alerta. Para mi suerte realmente era como si ese sábado por la noche no hubiese pasado nada extraño, tal vez Levi también estaba muy ebrio para recordarlo y yo no lo había notado o algún dichoso accidente le hizo perder la memoria, cosa que sería realmente genial para mí.

Recordé las palabras de Hanji "Tal vez tu eres el único que puede salvarlo de sí mismo" y miré el rostro sereno, pero con su eterna mueca de "me fastidia vivir", siempre pensé que simplemente era de esos tipos que se molestan con facilidad, y el mundo les parece una mierda la mayoría de las veces, pero también había visto ese lado amable que trataba de disimular entre insultos y esa sonrisa dulce y sincera que dudo mucho que muestre con frecuencia, Levi era un misterio para mí, un libro lleno de secretos que me gustaría descifrar uno por uno, hasta saberlo absolutamente todo… ¿Qué es aquello tan difícil que Levi había tenido que afrontar y que tanto le preocupaba a mi psicóloga? ¿Qué tanto conocería ella de él?

-¿Qué es lo que estas mirando tanto, mocoso?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada de reojo hacia mí y el calor invadió mi rostro, creo que mientras mi mente divagaba, yo no había parado de mirarlo, apreciando cada detalle de ese fino pero masculino rostro. Negué bruscamente con la cabeza y bajé mi mirada totalmente avergonzado.

Cuando me di cuenta, el auto estaba entrando en la cochera del edificio donde vive mi profesor. Mis músculos se tensaron, Levi estacionó y salmos del auto.

-¿Por qué me trajo a su casa?- pregunté sin poder disimular mi tono preocupado mientras nos dirigíamos al interior del edificio.

-Nunca me dijiste donde vives y no tenemos nada que hacer afuera con esta lluvia, y menos en tu estado- me miró de arriba abajo, y siguió su camino. Yo simplemente fui tras él, ese era un buen punto y me golpeé mentalmente por mi estúpida pregunta. En silencio llegamos a su departamento y Levi me prohibió entrar hasta no secarme bien las suelas de los zapatos para evitar ensuciar su hogar, obedecí sin chistar. Y me quedé al lado de la puerta una vez que ingresamos. El dibujante se dirigió al interior del pasillo donde estaba la habitación y salió luego con lo que reconocí como una muda de ropa y un juego de toallas entre sus brazos.

-Vas a darte una ducha caliente y cambiarte esa ropa mojada, ¿entendido?- me lanzó las cosas, y tuve que hacer malabares para poder atajar todo, quise replicar, pero ante su mirada de "contradíceme y mueres" solo pude asentir con la cabeza –deja afuera lo que te quites para que pueda meterlo en el lavarropas- prosiguió sus indicaciones y yo no pude hacer más que dirigirme al baño de mala gana.

El frio nuevamente me estaba afectando y dejé que el vapor de la ducha caliente calmara un poco la molesta sensación, retiré mis ropas, pesadas por el agua y las dejé afuera de la habitación. Sin esperar mucho más me metí tras las cortinas de plástico semitransparentes, y dejé finalmente que el agua caliente aliviara el frío. Era realmente agradable el cambio de temperatura en mi cuerpo, me bañé y también lavé mi cabello (solo espero que no se moleste por que esté usando su shampoo). Una vez que terminé y sin mucho entusiasmo, cerré la canilla y salí, para no enfriarse y aprovechando la que el ambiente se mantenía tibio por el vapor me sequé rápido y con algo de dudas me puse la ropa que Levi me había pasado. Era un pantalón de algodón deportivo negro que por cierto me quedó algo corto y una remera blanca lisa, un poco estirada, de hecho tuve que acomodarla para que no vaya a resbalarse por mis hombros. Finalmente un par de medias gruesas que mantendrían el calor en mis pies a pesar del suelo algo frío.

Salí del baño, cargando la toalla húmeda en mis manos, mientras con la más pequeña secaba mi cabello. Me di cuenta que había prendido la calefacción del departamento. Vi a Levi salir de la cocina con dos tasas humeantes. Se dirigió hacia mí tendiéndome una y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Finalmente nos sentamos ambos en el amplio sillón de su sala. El silencio volvió a tomar protagonismo en ese momento, tomé el té que me había preparado con lentitud ¿y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Qué tengo que decir? ¿Estará molesto conmigo? ¿Debería disculparme por ser un ebrio sin escrúpulos?

-Muchas gracias por todo… esto… digo…-primer paso era demostrar que tenía educación y realmente me sentía agradecido por su inesperada atención. Me miró seriamente, pero lo noté relajado, más que de costumbre.

-No es nada, ya te dije que no sería grato enterarme que contrajiste algo raro y pude haberlo evitado- dijo sin mostrar interés, pero nuevamente se encendía en mi esa chispita de emoción al sentir que se preocupaba por mí- Oye- comenzó a hablar –¿porque no viniste a clases ni fuiste a la escuela por dos semanas?- y finalmente llegó el momento que quise evitar…

-No estuve sintiéndome bien…-mentí, Levi giró su rostro y dirigió esos afilados ojos hacia mí, jugué con mis dedos de forma nerviosa, sabía que mi profesor tenía más que claro cuál era mi verdadero motivo.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo- me sonrojé -¿puedes repetirlo, esta vez sobrio?- preguntó directamente

-¿Eh?- pregunté haciéndome el desentendido, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que de repente al sillón le salieran dientes y se cerrara, me masticara hasta hacerme pedacitos y posteriormente me tragara… cerré los ojos fuertemente rogando porque se cumpla mi estúpido deseo. Sentía al dibujante arrimarse hasta donde me encontraba, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, pero intenté mantener la compostura. Pestañeé y lo encontré tan cerca de mí que podría haber reclamado por mi espacio personal, pero se veía tan bien desde este lugar que las palabras no salieron de mi boca, y solo pude dejarme hipnotizar por esa mirada gris e impenetrable que tanto me atrae.

-Si puedes decirlo nuevamente…-elevó su mano y la acercó a mi rostro sin perder su seriedad –aquello que dijiste ese día…-acarició mi mejilla y mi mente comenzó a nublarse, me sentía totalmente hechizado y a la vez confundido… Levi me miraba fijamente y yo sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera podía romper esa atmósfera que se estaba generando entre nosotros, y solo quería que este instante se extendiera un poco más… adoro esta cercanía con él.

-No… no sé qué decir…- fueron las únicas palabras que me salieron de manera pausada. Despacio su rostro se fue acercando más al mío, y yo solo podía quedarme quieto, con una sensación de expectativa por lo que vendría después, mis ojos se fijaban en los suyos como atraídos por un imán, porque eso era, lo que me pasa con Levi es una atracción tan poderosa que nunca pensé que algo así podría pasar entre dos personas, era como si su roce calentara mi piel sin necesidad que su mano sea ni siquiera tibia.

-Entonces déjame a mi ser un idiota impulsivo como tu esta vez- su frente ya casi tocaba la mía y solo pude mirarlo dubitativo, sin si quiera abrir la boca- porque esta vez soy yo el que se muere por besarte- apenas terminó de hablar sus labios ya se habían encontrado con los míos una forma suave, pero algo demandante, no pude cerrar mis ojos ni moverme de la impresión, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mi estado de ensoñación se esfumó para que una alarma en mi cabeza me anunciara que esto era real ¡Levi me estaba besando! Y yo no sabía qué hacer, creo que fue mi falta de reacción la que hizo que se separe y me mire con enojo –¿Que pasa contigo?- ups, creo que se estaba ofendiendo porque yo no haya respondido… y no puedo dejar las cosas así, ya que estamos en el baile hay que bailar.

-Na… nada- dije dibujando una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, la única expresión que podría tener en un momento como este -solo me sorprendí un poco… -tomé con ambas manos su camisa a la altura del cuello y entrecerré mis ojos, acercando nuevamente mi rostro al de el -¿en que estábamos?

-En que eres un idiota- dijo con una media sonrisa y esta vez fui yo el que comenzó un nuevo beso, sus finos labios eran un poco fríos pero suaves, pude sentir que su lengua acarició mi labio inferior, para posteriormente morderlo apenas un poco, pero lo suficiente como para sentir que los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaban… respondí la acción abriendo mi boca para profundizar el contacto… era divertido sentir que estábamos batallando por quien tenía el control, pero terminé cediendo ante su increíblemente experta boca que estaba haciéndome sentir maravillas. De forma casi efusiva, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, paseando mis manos por su cuello y parte de sus hombros. Su lengua ahora comenzó a explorar mi boca, y yo no podía hacer más que responder moviendo la mía casi tímidamente, el calor que me envolvía no me dejaba pensar ni siquiera en intentar no parecer un novato… definitivamente este tipo es un experto, nunca en mi vida me habían besado de una forma como esa, me sentía realmente controlado por él, mi cuerpo era cubierto por una sensación de adormecimiento, y mis oídos sentían un ligero zumbido, era como si todo mi cuerpo estuviese hecho en ese momento solo para prestarle atención a Levi.

El dominio que ejercía sobre mí me hacía sentir indefenso, como si mi única alternativa fuera dejarme hacer, me sentía agradablemente sofocado e intenté enfocar todos mis sentidos en asegurarme si lo que estaba ocurriendo era cierto o alguna especie de sueño erótico. El beso que cada vez se volvía más húmedo y profundo, pude sentir como Levi comenzaba a acariciar mis muslos, causándome un agradable cosquilleo que recorrió todas mis terminales nerviosas, para luego subir sus manos en una cálida caricia, rozando el costado de mis caderas y aferrándose a mi espalda baja para de alguna forma acostarme en el sillón y tomar posición sobre mi… en ese momento cada poro de mi piel gritaba que necesitaba sentir más de ese hombre, ignorando a mi conciencia que pedía que pare antes que todo se salga de control.

Las caricias y los labios ahora ardientes de mi profesor, al que desde que conocí había deseado (aunque no siempre de manera consiente) sumado el que hace por lo menos un año que no me acostaba con nadie estaban haciendo estragos en mi persona. Levi separó sus labios de los míos y me miró de una forma tan sexy que hizo que el calor de mi cuerpo subiera más, cosa que creía imposible.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó acercando su boca a mi oído, y si ese cálido aliento rozando mi piel ya me había hecho estremecer no puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando después de eso mordió la zona del lóbulo de mi oreja.

-S… si… mucho…- contesté como pude, mi respiración ya estaba agitada y no pude contener un gemido bastante agudo cuando comenzó a repartir besos por mi cuello para finalmente morder cerca de donde comienza el hombro mientras su mano acariciaba desde mi abdomen hasta la zona de mi entrepierna por sobre la ropa, mis piernas se sacudieron levemente, mordí mi mano para acallar los vergonzosos sonidos que amenazaban con salir de mi boca, mientras posicionaba la otra en su cintura para acariciar con tímida curiosidad ese cuerpo que se me hacía tan sensual. Mis extremidades se adormecían y sentía que no tenía fuerza, mi mente estaba totalmente nublada, y tuve que empujarlo levemente para girar mi rostro ante una molesta picazón repentina en la zona de mi nariz.

-"ACHUU"- un fuerte estornudo de mi parte hizo que todo el ambiente se rompiera, y eso realmente me disgustaba –lo siento…- me disculpé avergonzado ante un Levi que me miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos, y otra vez… otro estornudo. El ceño de mi profesor (que por cierto, seguía encima de mí) se frunció con molestia, y su mano se dirigió a mi rostro… ahora si estaba frito, cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto, pero lo que sucedió fue que se posó en mi frente, y luego en mi mejilla.

-Estas ardiendo…-comentó alejándose para sentarse de forma "normal" en el poco espacio del sillón que yo no estaba acaparando.

-¿Y que más esperaba?- le pregunté sonrojado y molesto ante su observación… con esos besos nadie podría mantener una temperatura normal.

-De fiebre, idiota- me miró casi con un tic en el ojo, y yo me sonrojé aún más y tapé mi boca con mis manos, esperando que no salgan más idioteces de ahí –debes haber tomado frio por estar como un perro bajo la lluvia- cruzó los brazos y las piernas –no estabas tan sobrio después de todo…- se levantó dándome la espalda y se perdió en el pasillo. Me dejé caer del todo en el sillón y me di cuenta que definitivamente no estaba bien; todo daba vueltas, mis ojos se sentían algo nublados y no podía fijar bien la mirada, tenía una sensación de embotamiento en mi cabeza y mi espalda se sentía fría y sudaba. No podía pensar con claridad, solo sentía mis miembros sumamente débiles, un molesto dolor en mi garganta que comenzaba a surgir y sueño…

Levi volvió, se había puesto un barbijo (cosa que me causó un poco de gracia) y en sus manos traía una manta, una caja de pastillas y un recipiente que dejó en la mesa. Tiró la manta sobre mi ordenándome que me acostara bien y me tapara, dejó el recipiente en la mesa ratona donde aún dormían nuestras tazas de té (seguramente ahora helado) y fue a la cocina para traer un vaso de agua.

-Toma- dijo extendiéndome una pastilla- con esto te vas a sentir mejor- asentí y la tomé, pasándola con agua, una vez que tragué el medicamento se sentó a un costado mío –ahora acuéstate- me sonrojé un poco ante su pedido, pero hice caso, sacó del recipiente que había dejado en la mesa un paño húmedo y lo colocó sobre mi frente, manteniendo algo de distancia (seguramente para no contagiarse, cosa que era ridícula después de lo que acababa de pasar, pero no iba a comentar nada al respecto), yo no podía apartar mi mirada de su rostro, era tan apuesto (incluso con ese ridículo barbijo), y cuando sus facciones estaban relajadas como en ese momento realmente parecía sacado de algún mito… griego seguramente, y hablo de los dioses y los adonis, no de titanes ni seres feos, Levi es hermoso… mierda… la fiebre me está haciendo delirar.

Tomé su mano antes que pueda alejarla de mi rostro, y lo miré fijamente, haciendo uso de todas las capacidades que la fiebre no estaba afectando.

-Lo decía de verdad- mi miró algo confundido –mi confesión… es real… usted me… gusta…-estaba cada vez más ruborizado y estoy seguro que no era mi estado febril, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando esa tarde, desde nuestro encuentro, hasta el que me esté atendiendo estando yo enfermo… era demasiado para ser real, de no ser que ya me pellizqué varias veces disimuladamente, pensaría que estaba en algún sueño.

Levi me miró y aunque solo podía ver sus ojos podría jurar que sonrió fugazmente, soltó suavemente su mano de la mía para pasearla por mi brazo en forma de una corta caricia.

-Ya lo sé…-dijo alejándose un poco de mi para quedarse mirándome por un instante, en el que yo tampoco aparte mis ojos de los suyos-Bien, hora descansa- habló finalmente –tengo trabajo que hacer, así que quédate quieto ahí, duerme o mira una película, te quedaras y mañana desinfectaremos el sillón y pondremos a hervir esa frazada –lo miré confundido- por tus gérmenes, digo…- tuve que ahogar una risa ante su casi obsesiva actitud.

-Lo… siento…-me volví a disculpar bajando mi cabeza aunque sin verdadero remordimiento, el simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para quitarse el barbijo y luego tomar asiento en la mesa donde durante las clases particulares lo había visto trabajar… solo espero no haberlo contagiado, sino ahí sí que no la contaría.

El tiempo pasó, yo miraba caricaturas en la televisión ignorando las burlas de Levi cada vez que se dignaba a hablarme, mientras el revisaba un guión, por lo que me dijo.

-¿Es el guion de algún capitulo nuevo de "Attack on Zombie"? –pregunté mientras me asomaba a verlo por detrás del respaldo del sillón, se encontraba leyendo con concentración y no era mi intención molestarlo en lo más mínimo, es solo que… estaba aburrido, ¿para qué voy a mentir?

-Si…-contestó de forma monótona.

-¿Puedo ver?

-No… -me miró a través de sus anteojos y se rió burlonamente, dibujó de manera rápida algo -¿sabes? En este preciso momento te ves así- me mostró una caricatura mía con orejas de perro, tenía esas sonrisas caninas sacando la lengua y parecía mover la cola, comencé a reírme.

-¡No soy así!- grité desde mi lugar simulando molestia, pero era imposible, el estar en ese momento conviviendo de una manera tan íntima con Levi era impagable.

-Lo eres, pareces un cachorro que solo busca atención, ahora acuéstate, descansa y déjame de molestar- Hice caso y me recosté nuevamente en el sillón, comencé a hacer zapping, las caricaturas que veía ya habían terminado y no encontraba nada interesante. Puse un canal musical y tomé de mi mochila uno de los comics que llevaba para leer.

-¿Conoce entonces a Erwin Smith?-pregunté en voz alta para Levi, su respuesta no llegaba, así que volví a levantarme para verlo, había dejado de dibujar y miraba la hoja con una expresión extraña –¿Levi?

-Solo por trabajo, es el guionista después de todo- contestó de forma seca, yo comencé a entusiasmarme.

-¿Y cómo es el? ¡Debe ser una persona genial para escribir ese tipo de historias! ¡Cada personaje es increíble!- comenté de manera soñadora, Levi tensó su expresión.

-No es nada del otro mundo- se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus bocetos, hice un chasquido con la lengua.

-Eso dices porque tienes envidia- lo miré de reojo, creo que la alguna vena de su frente comenzaba a verse más saliente- Los guionistas son irremplazables y siempre son más reconocidos que los dibujantes…-me burlé

-En primer lugar: no me interesa ser reconocido, por eso uso un seudónimo- dijo mostrándome el dedo índice que luego fue acompañado por el medio- en segundo lugar, te callas y doy una patada que te hará volar por la ventana, y créeme que en tu estado no sobrevivirías- largué una carcajada y volví a acostarme acurrucándome en el sillón.

-¿Puedo quedarme con la caricatura que hiciste de mí?- pregunté sin moverme.

-Has lo que quieras…-escuché responder con tono de molestia- y es mi última advertencia…-sonreí y decidí no hablar más para cuidar mi pellejo.

En algún momento el sueño me venció y mis ojos se cerraron, creo haber sentido que alguien se acercó para arroparme… no estoy seguro de si fue así o lo soñé, pero quiero aferrarme a la ilusión de que pasó realmente, y podría concluir en que este fue uno de los mejores días mi vida.

~CONTINUARÁ~

_**Mh… Creo que no hay aclaraciones que hacer, pero como saben, recibo todas las dudas que les puedan llegar a surgir. **_

_**POR FIN HUBO BESO! Y dentro de poquito se viene un pequeño Lime, más de la banda y más de Mikasa fujoshi! xD Bueno, la mayoría de los Reviews los contesto por mp, pero hay un par de dudas que por ahí es mejor contestarla acá (además que no tienen cuenta xD)**_

_**Manzanita: No te cortes con esa lechuga! Espero cumplir con tus expectativas en este capítulo xD**_

_**Amert: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi… sabes que no se, la vi y lei un poco el manga, pero me sacan un poquito con la histeria "que si pero no"… demasiado tsunderes, lo que no puedo negar es que es una serie súper tierna, como dije anteriormente, creo que puedo llegar a estar más inspirada por Gravitation y Nana tanto en algunas cosas de las personajes, como en las situaciones, incluso la forma de narrar sentimientos de Ai Yazawa (NANA)me gusta muchísimo, y a veces intento emular algo así, solo que con un estilo mas "libre".**_

_**Como siempre, GRACIAS A TODOS! Y si dejan un Review, estarán donándole un centavo al proyecto de veganizacion de los tigres de Bengala… Miles de cebras se lo agradecerán (¿?)**_

_**Saludines, y buenas energías a todos!**_


	10. CAPITULO 10

_**TA CHAN! Traigo actualización! Perdón por perder el ritmo anterior, les cuento que finalmente me mudé a vivir con mi pareja (con quien ya llevo vaaarios años) y estoy en la etapa de emancipación (?) me siento muy bien, pero lamentablemente no tengo internet en casa lo que tiene de ventaja que tengo menos distracciones y más ganas de escribir, lo malo es que es más complicado actualizar, ya que tengo que mandarle el capitulo a quien me corrige, y posteriormente subirlo… cosa que como ahora, hago en los ratos libres en el trabajo.**_

_**Espero sepan entender… sin embrago haré lo posible en actualizar como mucho cada dos semanas, pero veremos que va pasando.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura n_n**_

**CAPITULO 10: Sobre el Domingo de Limpieza**

Huía sobre Yoshi, llevando a Mario bebé a mis espaldas. Portaba dos espadas en forma de navaja con las que tenía que cortar la nuca de unos humanoides gigantes con caras macabras que querían comernos… en el fondo podía distinguir un tema de "The Killers" que de a poco se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, aturdiéndome justo en el momento que rescataba al bebe Mario de las manos de uno de esos feos titanes y… desperté.

La canción seguía sonando, no tardé en distinguir que era mi celular y miré a mi alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados por la molesta claridad que entraba a través de las blancas cortinas, encandilándome… no estaba en mi habitación. Atendí el molesto teléfono que sonaba insistentemente y mi voz se escuchó sumamente ronca por el sueño recién cortado.

-Hola…

-¡Eren! ¿Dónde estás?-era la preocupada vos de Mikasa.

-En casa…- contesté de mala gana.

-¡No mientas! ¡Acabo de llegar y no estás!

-De…-pensé un momento que decirle para no tener que darle tantas explicaciones, cosa que sería muy probable que esta mujer me demande –…de Armin…- ya hablaría con mi amigo para que me cubra con mi hermana, como ya lo hizo varias veces cuando pasé la noche fuera de casa.

-¿Y qué haces ahí?

-Vine anoche después de que te fuiste… ¿Por qué tengo que darte tantas explicaciones si tú te vas a pasar la noche con el cara de caballo sin siquiera consultarme?- le contesté con un inevitable tono de hermano celoso, escuché a la chica suspirando del otro lado.

-Porque me preocupé al no encontrarte aquí…-dijo simplemente y no pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable por hablarle así.

-Deja, estoy bien…-le dije más tranquilo.

-¿A qué hora vuelves?- siguió con su clásico cuestionario de mamá cansada, miré a mi alrededor, no había rastros de Levi, tal vez había trabajado hasta muy tarde y se encontraba durmiendo… se me ocurría que sería un buen gesto hacerle el desayuno para agradecerle las atenciones de anoche… me sonrojé al recordar el beso y más aún al imaginarme cual esposa amorosa, con un delantal rosa con corazones preparándole el desayuno… sacudí mi cabeza ante el pensamiento gay con el que comenzaba mi día -¿Eren?-¡ Ah! Cierto… hablaba con Mikasa.

-No… no lo sé…más tarde tal vez…

-Está bien, hoy tengo una tarde ocupada, pero por favor avísame que vayas a hacer- no le dije nada… Mikasa nunca entendió que ella no es mayor (es más, yo le llevo algunos meses) ni mucho menos que no es mi madre, tutora o algo por el estilo, pero digamos que estoy acostumbrado a que sea tan sobre protectora, incluso suele ser algo agradable y hasta conveniente (aunque la mayoría de las veces me fastidie la existencia)… debe ser algo con lo que vienen programadas las mujeres orientales… no sé.

-Adiós… -saludé, ella contestó el saludo y finalmente corté la llamada.

Suspiré y estiré mi cuerpo sobre el sillón en el que había dormido, mi garganta aun dolía un poco, pero estaba muchísimo mejor que ayer, finalmente me levanté y asomé mi vista por el pasillo que llevaba a desconocida habitación de Levi ¿estaría durmiendo? Me moría de la curiosidad por ir a echar un vistazo ¿Cómo se vería? ¿En qué posición dormía? ¿Estaría soñando? Volví a sacudir mi cabeza, esta vez para despejarla de esos pensamientos de acosador, prepararía algo para que desayune cuando se levante, era domingo después de todo, dudo que tenga obligaciones que cumplir.

Mis necesidades humanas me hicieron antes ir al baño, aproveché para lavar mis dientes usando solo dentífrico y uno de mis dedos (al salir de casa nunca me imaginé terminar durmiendo afuera, y mucho menos en lo de Levi, así que lógicamente no saqué a pasear mi cepillo de dientes), acomodé mi cabello y lavé mi cara. Me miré al espejo, me veía algo infantil con esa camiseta estirada, pero el hecho de que sea de Levi me daba una cálida y agradable sensación, inconscientemente sonreí y me abracé a mí mismo… el solo recordar el cuerpo de Levi sobre el mío, su calidez, sus labios besándome… creo que estoy hasta las manos con este tipo.

Casi dando saltitos (cosa que me permito cuando estoy feliz y nadie me ve, sobre todo esto último) me dirigí a la cocina, todo estaba en impecable orden, tanto que casi me daba pena tener que mover algo de lugar, era como si Levi midiera milimétricamente donde tenía que estar cada cosa, para que haya una perfección casi perturbadora en la ubicación de los elementos de aquella cocina, en la cual predominaban los blancos y grises. Puse agua en la pava eléctrica, cuidando de no derramar ni una gota, y busqué el café en la alacena. No me costó mucho encontrarlo, era una de las cosas más a la vista, y aun conociendo poco al dibujante, estaba casi seguro que era un gran consumidor de café.

Una vez batido el contenido con la intención de que salga espumoso serví el agua caliente, y casi como si lo hubiera planeado, escuché aquella voz grave y súper sexy llamándome.

-¿Eren?- asomé a la sala, encontrándome con Levi vestido con un jean, pantuflas y una camisa beige algo gastada a medio prender –Ah… ahí estabas

-Buen día- salude con una sonrisa algo nerviosa –eh… hice café…-le dije de forma tímida ofreciéndole una de las tazas humeantes que llevaba en las manos, Levi levantó una de sus cejas e hizo un gesto burlón.

-Eso es de esposa oprimida- dijo casi riéndose de mí, me sonrojé y lo miré con toda la molestia que mi vergüenza me permitía mostrar.

-¡Ey! Es una señal de AGRADECIMIENTO por cuidar de mi anoche ¡no te burles!- Levi se quedó mirándome algo sorprendido y yo inmediatamente me avergoncé más –Lo… sien…

-Está mejor así- me interrumpió –no me molesta si me tuteas.

-Pero… no debería, es decir… es mi profesor, además es un dibujante muy importante yo no…

-Basta Eren… no estamos en clases, además odio que el hecho de que sepas que trabajo en un comic que se vende bien sea motivo de distancia entre nosotros, ya te dije que lo olvidaras, tutéame –finalizó casi en una orden, yo solo pude tragar saliva, su mirada era tan penetrante que estremecía, hasta pensé que no habría forma de negarme y salir vivo de ese departamento.

-Está bien… lo intentaré…-dije intentando mantener mi orgullo y sentándome en la mesa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya no tienes fiebre?- preguntó manteniendo su seriedad, sonreí un poco y negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien hoy… al parecer la medicina hizo un buen efecto, además suelo recuperarme fácilmente de todas esas cosas- contesté bastante orgulloso de mí mismo. Es una cualidad realmente útil, de esa forma me había sacado muchas veces de encima a mamá y a Mikasa que se ponían insoportablemente pesadas cada vez que enfermaba… a veces creo que eso hizo que mi cuerpo creara defensas mutantes para no tener que soportarlas… de verdad las amo, pero juntas me enferman más que cualquier otro virus.

Desayunamos en silencio, todo parecía tan tranquilo y normal, la duda me invadía y no podía evitar mirar a Levi cada tanto, esperando que comentara algo… tan solo anoche le declaré que me gustaba, además nos besamos de esa forma y desde entonces solo actuamos como si nada, no me quito culpa, se me hacía más llevadero así, pero…

-Levi- llamé su atención –lo que pasó anoche… entre nosotros digo ¿Qué fue?

-¿Estas preguntándome enserio?- habló mirándome con finjida incredulidad –anoche parecías saberlo bastante bien…-casi se rió de forma burlona mientras yo me sonrojaba hasta las orejas ¡Este tipo ama avergonzarme! Ganas no me faltaron de tirarle mi taza de café en la cara, pero me contuve.

-¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!- exclamé casi gritando –Digo… ¿que fue?

-Un beso- dijo simplemente –que no eras tú el que dijo "que moría por besarme"- me miró entrecerrando los ojos, seguía tomándome el pelo, intenté decir algo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en mi boca… a veces es muy conveniente cuando me pasa eso –Dijiste que te gusto ¿verdad? Era todo lo que necesitaba, ya que tú me gustas también, de cierta manera- hablaba de forma tan natural, que casi no entendí, ¿Cómo podía hablar de algo tan vergonzoso como si nada, y con esa expresión tan relajada? Creo que mi rostro se notaba tan desentendido que llamó su atención, por lo que me miró interrogante -¿Qué te pasa?

-Me está diciendo que yo le gusto de una forma tan simple cuando usted y yo somos…

-¿Profesor y alumno? ¿A ese punto quieres llegar?- asentí de forma pausada, pero sin apartar mi mirada de la de el –Vamos, ni que fueses un adolescente- termino riendo haciendo un gesto de burla… buen punto, en la época de la universidad ya no es "inmoral" este tipo de cosas, ni tampoco tan marcada la diferencia de edades.

-Entonces… ¿que se supone que hacemos ahora?- pregunté con demasiadas dudas respecto al rumbo de nuestra conversación.

-Seguirás siendo mi alumno de dibujo, si es lo que deseas, claro está- lo miré aún más confundido –y si te refieres al hecho de que "pasen cosas" entre nosotros, no voy a obligarte a nada, pero podríamos salir y eso… la verdad es que no sabría decirte bien, hace mucho no tengo a nadie con quien me interese establecer ese tipo de relación…- ¿soy yo o este tipo realmente ve las cosas de una manera muy diferente a mí? Es decir, yo haciéndome tanto la cabeza y el hablando con tanta neutralidad… me siento un idiota, después de todo, las cosas no tienen por qué complicarse tanto ¿o sí?

-Me parece bien así- le contesté intentando parecer tan desinteresado y tranquilo como él, aunque en el fondo me carcoma la ansiedad y quiera saltar y gritar para festejar que tenía chances de profundizar mi relación con Levi.

-Así será entonces…-finalizó y yo asentí. Nuevamente el ambiente fue invadido por el silencio, pasamos lo que creo que fueron unos minutos pero sin dejar de mirarnos, el primero en hablar fue el.

-Tu ropa ya debe estar seca, voy a fijarme- dijo señalado al lado de la cocina, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ese lado, decidí seguirlo luego de un par de segundos. El lavadero se encontraba justo a continuación de la cocina, era pequeño, pero el tamaño bastaba para un lavarropas, una pileta y un tendedero bastante compacto.

Apoyé mi cuerpo en el marco de la puerta para observar a Levi levantar mi ropa del pequeño "tendedero".

-Podrías hacerlo tú en lugar de mirar como un idiota- dijo sin mirarme para después arrojarme las prendas sin cuidado alguno, yo las atajé y me reí un poco.

-Supuse que no habría espacio para los dos- dije encogiéndome de hombros, al ver su expresión de "Pitufo enojón" pensé en hacer algún chiste, sobre todo porque esas expresiones del daban un aspecto muy cómico al combinarlo con su tamaño, pero me mordí la lengua para no morir dolorosamente. Me hizo una seña para que me corriera de donde estaba parado y el pudiese pasar. Comencé a caminar dentro de la casa –Está bien, creo que ya debería vestirme, ya no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad…

-¡Espera!- me detuvo, frené en seco y giré mi rostro para mirarlo -¿Tienes planes para hoy?- no podía creerlo, creo que mi rostro no pudo disimular la sonrisa de pura felicidad que me provocaba su pregunta… sin embargo también me causó mucha curiosidad…

-¡No!- soltó mi boca antes que mi cerebro me permita procesar una respuesta que me muestre menos… "entregado" por así decirlo, creo que me puse un poco rojo… mierda, me estoy acostumbrando a ese estúpido estado –digo… eh… no tengo nada que hacer ¿Por qué?- su respuesta poco me interesaba mientras significase quedarme un poco más a su lado.

-Pensé que podrías ayudarme con algo…-me miró tan fijamente que me puso algo nervioso. Tragué saliva.

-Supongo que no habría problema- contesté de forma animada… después de todo Levi había hecho mucho por mi ayer durante la tarde y la noche, incluso me había quedado en su casa.

-Está bien, espérame aquí- ordenó y se perdió en dirección al pasillo, a los 5 minutos Levi apareció con un balde donde traía lo que pude reconocer como utensilios de limpieza en una mano, y en la otra una escoba, una pala y un haragán –hoy es día de limpieza…-dijo de firmemente.

-Pero… todo está muy limpio aquí- comenté mirando a los alrededores, el dibujante frunció el ceño con molestia.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Es una limpieza solo superficial, el único día que tengo para dejar este departamento decente es el domingo –sonreí al terminar de darme cuenta con sus palabras que este tipo es un obsesivo de la limpieza. Hice una seña con las manos de forma divertida.

-Está bien, está bien, cuentas conmigo para ayudar.

Y de esa forma comenzamos con nuestra labor, se puede decir que estoy algo acostumbrado, Mikasa y yo solemos aprovechar las horas libres de los fines de semana para limpiar y acomodar un poco desde que mi madre comenzó a relajarse de su rol de ama de casa, pero las exigencias y el perfeccionismo de Levi con el orden era algo totalmente inédito para mí, corríamos cada uno de los muebles para limpiar debajo, pude observar como sacaba cada uno de los DVDs y libros de los muebles para limpiarlos con meticulosidad, después de varios regaños terminé por tener el máximo cuidado en que no quede ni una partícula de polvo en cada lugar que limpiaba.

Una vez que la sala, la cocina y el baño quedaron relucientes procedimos a la habitación… la única parte del departamento que yo aún no conocía… era sencilla, lo suficiente para una persona soltera. Levi quitó la ropa de cama para llevarla al lavadero y yo me quedé contemplando el escritorio en el cual se apoyaba una computadora de modelo bastante avanzado, pude ver también carpetas ordenada por fechas que supuse contendrían dibujos y guiones, y también una wacon… jamás había visto una… pero es lógico que un dibujante de cómics la tendría para los acabados digitales, la tomé con cuidado entre mis manos para observarla más de cerca, muero de curiosidad por saber cómo funciona.

-Ya deja eso y ayúdame con esto…-interrumpió Levi cargando un juego de sabanas prolijamente doblado. Lo ayudé a estirarlas sobre la cama, bajo las exigencias de que estén absolutamente estiradas y me sonrojé un poco al darme cuenta que seguramente nos veíamos como una joven pareja haciendo los quehaceres de la casa. Al finalizar estiramos el cubre cama. Era liso y de color gris, y olía, al igual que las sabanas, a suavizante para ropa.

Las horas pasaron, la limpieza fue agotadora pero Levi finalmente quedó conforme… se habían hecho las dos de la tarde y en lo único que podía pensar era en el hambre que tenía. Levi por su parte ordenaba sus prioridades de forma diferente ya que atinó a meterse inmediatamente en el baño y encender la ducha. Suspiré agotado y me tiré sobre el colchón de la cama de Levi, donde me encontraba sentado. No me di cuenta del tiempo que pasé en esa posición, de hecho mis intenciones eran dejar de invadir un espacio tan personal para Levi como su habitación, pero la flojera evitaba que mis músculos respondan.

En un momento sentí la puerta del baño abrirse y volverse a cerrar y los pasos de Levi aproximarse a donde estaba, me levanté de golpe para evitar que me vea de esa forma excesivamente confiada en su cama, pero quedé inmóvil ante la imagen que se apareció frente a mí. Levi venía con el torso descubierto y sus pantalones de jean sin pender, su cabello totalmente mojado y una toalla sobre los hombros. Un par de gotas de agua recorrían su piel… y yo moría por ser alguna de esas gotas aunque sea un segundo… esperen… ¿Qué clase de pensamiento cachondo es ese?

-¿Qué haces aún en mi habitación?- preguntó con molestia Levi, me encontraba tan embobado ante ese algo pequeño y perfectamente proporcionado cuerpo que no me di cuenta que, como era de esperarse, se había enojado al verme aun flojeando ahí. Desvié mi vista que no se en que parte de su persona se había perdido.

-¿Haces ejercicio?- solté estúpidamente… mi profesor levantó una ceja y me miró incrédulo mientras comencé a regañarme mentalmente "¡NO EREN!, ¡NO! Tenías que decir solamente que ya te ibas… ¡idiota! Sacudí mi cabeza totalmente abochornado –digo… ¡ya me estaba yendo a otra parte!- exclamé tomando impulso para huir rápidamente de ese lugar… pero mis intenciones fueron detenidas por la mano de Levi que tomó fuertemente mi brazo. En un rápido movimiento fui arrinconado entre la pared, al lado de la puerta y el cuerpo del de cabello negro, quien sonreía de manera extraña.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó con la voz cargada de sensualidad, y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto!- mierda… otra vez hablé sin pensar, el calor invadió todo mi rostro, creo que se me sonrojaron hasta las orejas, solo pude atinar a girar mi rostro para evitar esa mirada que estaba fija en mi- digo… está bien…-traté de arreglar con la voz temblorosa, Levi hizo una mueca aún más divertida, parecía estar disfrutando de mi vergonzosa situación. Tomó mi nuca y con algo de brusquedad unió mi boca con la suya en un acto que me resultó tan imprevisto como excitante... solté un suspiro de sorpresa, a lo que el aprovechó para introducir su experta lengua entre mis labios, explorando. No pude más que dejarme llevar y corresponder aquel ardiente beso. Su mano se coló por debajo de mi camiseta para comenzar a recorrer mi abdomen y mis piernas temblaron amenazando con dejar de mantenerme en pie.

Como comandados por alguna fuerza extraña nos movimos hasta la cama y, haciendo uso de su innata dominación, Levi prácticamente me arrojó sobre el colchón, para luego acomodarse sobre mí, esta vez fui yo quien inició un demandante beso al rodear su cuello con mis brazos… desde ayer había quedado con ganas de más, su boca era adictiva, más aún combinada con esa espectacular forma de besar que me demostró que tenía. Casi guiado por la curiosidad comencé a recorrer su perfecta espalda desnuda con mis manos, suavemente, mientras Levi abandonaba mi boca para dejar húmedos besos por mi cuello, haciendo que una agradable estremecimiento recorra mi columna. Me dejé perder entre las cálidas caricias que repartía por todo mi ser, no sé bien en qué momento, pero mi camiseta había sido retirada ahora permitiéndome sentir de forma directa su piel contra la mía.

-No sabes cómo te deseo mocoso de mierda…-dijo de forma seductora en mi oído… reí y un gemido se escapó de mi boca al sentirlo lamer la piel detrás de mí oreja.

-Esa forma de decirlo no es nada romántica…-la mano den Levi comenzó a descender por mi abdomen, hasta mi entrepierna, apenas rozando la zona, pero haciendo que otro vergonzoso suspiro escape de mi garganta.

-No hace falta serlo…-sin ningún pudor metió su mano dentro de mis pantalones mientras me miraba sonriendo de lado, me sentí un poco incómodo, pero demasiado excitado como para que me afecte –mira como estas solo con esto…-rodeó mi miembro con su mano y comenzó a frotarlo. Solté un fuerte gemido y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía su mano subir y bajar por la extensión de aquella parte de mí, me aferré con fuerza a su espalda y escondí mi rostro en su cuello, donde impulsado por el momento di una leve mordida, pudiendo escuchar un pequeño suspiro ronco escapando de su boca… sonreí para mí mismo al concluir con ese sonido que se encontraba tan excitado como yo.

Levi abandonó lo que su mano hacia placenteramente sobre mí miembro, a lo que me removí con algo de molestia sobre aquel colchón, acarició mi rostro mirándome intensamente y justo cuando mi corazón comenzó tranquilizarse, perdido en aquella mirada gris no pude evitar un sobresalto de alerta cuando comenzó a quitarme los pantalones junto a la ropa interior.

Tengo una leve idea de cómo sigue todo esto… y no creo estar totalmente preparado. De verdad se lo que me pasa con Levi, pero nunca en la vida se me cruzó por la cabeza estar con otro hombre.

CONTINUARÀ…

_**Perdón por cortarlo así! De verdad se me hace complicado escribir situaciones tan íntimas, así que lo estoy "dilatando" un poco más xD**_

_**Por si no se dieron cuenta, el sueño de Eren es un crossover de Yoshi`s Island y Shingeki no Kyojin (¿?).**_

_**A lo que comentaron en el capitulo anterior:**_

_**GRACIAS! Sigan colaborando con la veganizacion de los tigres, ahora sumamos leones, sigamos haciendo felices a sus no-presas y a esta escritora novata… Tu Review es Importante! (¿?)**_

_**A quienes preguntaban por lo de Erwin: Todos tenemos un pasado, Levi inclusive; D (mas información en los próximos capítulos, o pregúntenle a Hanji, ella sabe todo xD) Y paso a aclarar la duda de un Review:**_

_**Kath: Si no salió nada de él antes es por el simple hecho de que la historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Eren, para Eren es simplemente el guionista de su comic favorito. Y no, no te fuiste por las ramas, la idea era tirar el primer "guiño" de ese personaje, tu pensamiento es bastante acertado.**_

_**Saludines!**_


End file.
